Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad
by l'Ciel
Summary: AU, PostOotP Harry runs away from the Dursleys. Voldemort hunts him. Where do Snape's loyalties really lie? Warcentered, SLASH&HET, Malfoys, dark Harry, NOT evil Harry! complete
1. 1,01 Runaway Boy

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse in a later chapter (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: R for implicit sexual content, violence, mind-games, and the like…

Warnings: violence, brain washing, implied non-con, SLASH

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ (not romance centered)

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story, written in four parts, nearly completed, beta-read by the wonderful silvery sun Mary Thank you, Mary!

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort

**Please read ANs,because IF I write ANs, they usually contain additional information on the story, its progress, etc. Thanks!**

**AN/** Hi dear readers. This goes especially to the 14 people who have me on their fav. list and the 60 on whose alert list I am. Thanks you guys. For reading, reviewing, and being patient with me It took me nearly a year, but now the largest project I ever did is nearly finished and ready to be published! I can already say that is has about 60,000 words, is not AU, but will be after the release of HBP, but is still ask you to read it

I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it, so I won't keep you any longer! Cheers, L'Ciel

* * *

**Part One 01) Runaway Boy**

The night over which he flew was pitch black. Here and there a cluster of lights spoke of an isolated dwelling or two. He gripped the reins more tightly and urged the animal to greater speed. Sailing through another heavy cloud, they emerged cold and wet. The warm breeze from beyond soothed his aching hands, while they tumbled lower and lower. Some miles ahead, the rider could see the huge light ball that was London. In the outskirts of the town, they landed in a copse of wood and he quickly dismounted. Caressing the hippogriffs beak, he tied the reins to the nearest tree and cast some anti-muggle wards, before he straightened his cloths and marched into the direction of the city.

Ever since Potter had disappeared from his relatives' house they had searched for him. Combing through every corner of Surrey, the Order had found nothing, nor did the Death Eaters. Leaving behind a bunch of dead and obliviated Muggles, they had moved on to London, the next likely hideout.

Right now, about two hundred wizards and witches searched the common places, the backyards and alleys, inns and bars for the wayward sixteen year old. Some Ministry aurors, along with Dumbledore's allies had already looked around Hogsmeade, so he could spare that place. The dark lord had sent his minions to Knockturne Alley and the blocks around the Ministry and St. Mungos had been thoroughly searched by aurors. Tonks had been seen, so had Dawlish. Rumours were, that Bellatrix, disguised as an old woman, had even gone to St. Ottery Catchpole, although the place was swarmed with Order members at that time.

He sighed and crossed the road. The biggest problem for him was to actually get there. Since he had told both his masters that he was on a trip through Europe to gather rare ingredients, it was vital (unfortunately in the literal sense) not to be noticed by both sides, at least not until he had the boy. He lifted his hand, when the next bus passed and paid his ticket, before slumping into one of the worn seats to wait. The vehicle rattled along the dusty streets. In the far east, the sun was slowly rising in eerie shades of violet and red. The light bathed everything in gold and for a moment, he felt almost serene. A rare occurrence in the live of a double agent – but he had sworn to enjoy this few moments to the fullest. With a sigh he leaned back and let the first warm rays tickle his nose, while the ride went on.

About an hour later, the bus had reached the inner city and Snape got out. Walking for a few minutes, he had reached the river. The Tower to his left stood dark against the rising sun. The cawing of the ravens enhanced the beauty of that morning and a small smile stole its way into the crook of Severus' mouth. Calmly, he gazed over the water. The pillars of the bridge rose from the fog like some sacred path to Nirvana and he wished he could cross that bridge. But duty kept him here, duty and an unpaid dept, revenge and some lonely spark left in the abyss of his soul, that would not give in to death and clung to the little remaining light.

Some of his light was the beauty of such moments. Unguarded for a short moment, he let his eyes slip shut and smelled the fresh air of the morning. Another sunray tickled his nose, when the clouds finally broke up and light fell through the gaps. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with even more beauty and he felt like crying for having it, until it passed.

Feeling empty and bitter, he turned around and stalked away. The dirty streets of central London disgusted him and he quickened up his pace, until he reached the tube. Taking the District Line to Embankment and then the Bakerloo to Piccadilly, he reached the Leaky Cauldron within half an hour. Before he entered the establishment, he squeezed himself into the entrance, from where Muggles would not be able to see him. He changed his long, woollen muggle-style coat, that had hidden his robes quite well up to then, into a soft, white cloak with fur lining and turned the black robes into dark blue ones. A single potion made his lank, inky hair curly brown. His facial structures changed into a plain, very English face and his eyes became light blue. Satisfied with his new identity, he entered the pub and greeted the bartender. He paid for a room on the backside with a larger window and stored his luggage there, before he grabbed a pouch of coins and exited the Pub into Diagon Alley.

* * *

'_Never return to our house again you worthless freak, or I'll shoot your lazy arse!'_

He smirked cynically and carefully wrapped the black ribbons around his wrists. They, along with a whole new wardrobe, were one of the first things he had bought. That shop next to Borgin & Burkes had a great collection of alternative Wizarding clothes. While Madam Malkin's robes were all nice and well-fitting, they were usually plain and quite boring. 'The Darker Side of Fashion' on the other hand held a large collection of all kinds of weird pieces. They sold really short skirts and dragon-skin trousers, tight shirts and fishnet tops. High heeled boots for her, him and something in between, rivet belts and pins, tank tops, shiny black robes, ropes, lacy stuff and steel corsages. A new trend, it seemed, were these ribbons. You tied them around your wrists, not unlike boxers did before a fight. You could fix little charms or badges on them, but that was more a girl's thing. They looked pretty cool, definitely something for bad boys, he thought and chuckled. Yes, something for him.

The happy days of Dumbledore's golden boy were over. They had always been counted, and the headmaster had known this. Fuck Dumbledore, he cursed. He would never listen to that manipulative bastard again!

Grim, he tied the last knot in the ribbon and moved on to his boot-cut pants, which brought our his gorgeous bum, as the selling-witch had said, before she urged him to the counter. Knee long robes with slits on the sides, so he could move around more comfortably, that opened in the front with large, silver clasps, and dragonhide boots with 2 inch platforms had gotten along with it. They made him look taller. Additionally he had purchased 'normal' robes in dark blue and green. The attentive shop assistant had also supplied him with new formal robes in white, with fur lining and pointed snakeskin boots.

After leaving the shop slightly out of breath, he had left the Wizarding world to buy some trainers, jeans and shirts in muggle London; black slacks, new boxers and briefs in black and white… he really could not wear Dudley's threadbare, oversized hand-me-downs any longer… and, back in Diagon Alley, a larger cage for Hedwig. Not to count the usual stuff like parchment, ink, owl treats, ice cream at Fortescue's and a second wand.

Luckily the goblins at Gringotts never asked too many questions and were very discrete!

The wand had been his greatest problem; he needed another wand so he could duel Voldemort without creating another 'Priori Incantatem' effect like two years ago. He knew Ollivander would most likely recognize him even with the concealing charms on. Although Harry Potter was currently a thin, pale, dirty blonde with thin lips, a narrow face and curly hair, he was still himself behind the charms and he doubted the creepy old wandmaker would fall for the guise.

God bless those Ministry fools for tracking magic after places, not after persons!

Leaving the pub he had explored the shops in Knockturne Alley a bit more and eventually found a wand dealer in a corner. The man had taken him too a room above the candle shop and ushered him up a ladder and through a trapdoor into the attic. He had not followed, but soon Harry discovered an old man sitting behind a desk. His long white hair fell over his shoulders, while he scratched in a bowl of eyeballs. Magical eyeballs, to be correct, Harry thought, when the wizard popped two of them into the empty sockets in his face and for the first time rose his head to look at him. He frowned, but shrugged, obviously disinterested who his customer was, as long as he paid. One icy blue and one red eyeball with a white iris stared at him and Harry swallowed.

"You came for a wand, boy?" the wandmaker asked briskly and got up from his chair. He was incredibly tall and thin, the heavy velvet robes threadbare and dirty. The fake eyes made Harry a bit jumpy and he tried to calm himself.

"Yes, sir. I need a new one," he answered with a calmer voice than he felt.

"Another one, more likely," the seller smiled darkly, and idly wandered along the shelves stocked with long, thin cases, just like at Ollivanders. In the back Harry could make out long rows of larger items. Curiously he made a step towards them, but a cold hand stopped him.

"The weapons are not wielded by anyone, boy. You better stay away from them. But then, why not try it. Don't touch!" the wandmaker pronounced seriously. "Just walk along. When you feel a weapon call to you, inform me, but I… we will see. In the meantime I will select a few wands for you."

He walked away and Harry cautiously approached the back shelves. Assorted there was a collection of swords, daggers, knifes, bows, staffs, some triangular blades with a chain that Harry had never seen before, in all forms and colours. There were some other little machines and (probably) torture instruments, but they did not catch his attention. He let his gaze wander over the swords and knifes, but he only felt dread towards them.

But then his gaze fell onto one of the triangular blades. There was a dark, metallic staff with many hooks attached to the chain. On its other end was a ball, about the size of a Bludger. It was black and three blades were wound around it in circles. An animated picture next to it showed a knight on a horse swinging the staff with the chain on it. A beast jumped near him and the staff came down with a flash of light, the ball hitting the beast's head and the blades dancing around it, until it was shredded into pieces. On another picture the blades detached themselves from the ball like three gigantic whips of light and soared above a cluster of enemies, slashing deep wounds through their armours or cutting off body parts. A third image showed a man playing a melody on a flute.

The sheer brutality in the larger two horrified him. In his ears he could hear the soaring sound of the chain and the screams of his opponents, a neighing horse beneath him. Blood pounded in his ears as he extended his hand to grip the weapon, when a sharp slap woke him from his daze.

"The dark has ever been alluring, boy. You should keep it in mind when you near it, or it may easily fool you. Such arts have rarely brought good," the old wizard said grimly, shaking his head. "The one with the power to vanquish a Dark Lord… somehow I doubt it."

Harry stared at him in horror.

"I… I what are you talking about?" But he knew he could not hide the truth.

"Let me tell you, Mr. Potter, that even a blind man can see. And not all my customers are so fluent with their money. May the case arise, I am certainly willing to trade a piece of wood and core against some valuable knowledge. I this case, I am certain it was more than worth it."

Harry swallowed hard. Shit, he thought darkly, nobody was meant to know that!

"Now about your wand!" the old man roused him from his brooding. "I want you to try these. Please point them over there. I wouldn't want the weapons to go wild on us! Every single piece is unique, just like their owners…"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, confused, but the information seemed important to him.

"Saduj Ollivander, the wandmaker and seller. Family business since 382 BC, I believe my brother made your other wand. Since he is the older, he of course inherited the shop."

"I see. This one?"

"Yes," Ollivander offered him a collection of boxes and Harry took the first one, while the wandmaker put the rest onto his desk. Harry swung the wand and nothing happened. Shrugging, he placed it back inside the box and set it at some distance to the others.

"Why did nothing happen? At your brother's shop I blew everything up but at least something happened. What is different?" he inquired.

"A clever boy, indeed! You see," Ollivander smiled encouragingly, "my brother is more the traditional wandmaker. The advantage of using dragon heartstrings, unicorn tail hairs and phoenix feathers is, that EVERY witch or wizard can use them, even if some are better suited than others. You might notice, that you can use your friends' wands, simply because the core is quite common. Of course, the result will always be faulty. But then, there are some wizards who have more… meticulous wants. For these, I am here. The 'other' Ollivander. You have to keep in mind, that our family is famous all over the planet for our art."

"So you use other cores? More, different kinds?" Harry continued asking.

"Yes. I have crafted wands with over three thousand different cores and two hundred kinds of wood. I also believe in the old staff system. The longer the staff, or wand, the higher the accuracy of the spell. For example, with a common ten inch wand, you have a perfect aim in a distance up to ten yards. With a thirteen inch wand, your aim is accurate to a distance about fifteen yards. But with a staff that is at least five feet long, you can hit an apple two-hundred and twenty yards away! See my reasoning?"

"Yeah, but why did wizards buy wands then?"

"Probably because the high accuracy wasn't needed anymore after the Christians had conquered Britain and the war was over. Of course, Merlin's supporters still bought staffs after that, but after the Middle Ages nobody was interested anymore. Could have helped them against Grindelwald or Voldemort in the first go, but nobody ever listens. I believe in the Balkans, they still have some, but they're getting fewer and fewer. I still have two, but you're buying one, so only the other remains."

"But I don't need something like that!" Harry pouted. Again had the old coot read his thoughts.

"Of course you do. This weapon is destined for you! And apart from that, you want it. Don't tell me otherwise, I am too old to be lied to easily. And now about your wand, take this one here! Ebony and basilisk scale! A volatile combination, but just right for some!"

Harry touched the wand and it snapped at him. Well, maybe another…

Thirty wands later with the funniest combinations, he held a mahogany, 12 inch, flexible, phoenix feather, and although it 'worked' neither of them was satisfied.

"The problem is not the core…" suddenly, Ollivander's eyes were filled with realisation.

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Am I correct when I say your first wand was a perfect match?" the old wizard inquired thoughtfully.

"I think so, sir. Is that important?"

"Yes, exceedingly important. The wand chooses the wizard, my boy, and you are unavailable. Since you are already bound to one wand it is increasingly difficult to find another match. What is your first one made of?"

"Holly and phoenix feather."

"I see. Well, we'll simply have to find something remotely similar. Wait a minute!" he shuffled to the back of the shop and soon reappeared with a slim box. "My son made this one. Talented craftsmen he was… Now, where was I? Ah - Holly and Dragon heartstring. Since both animals are fire elementals, at least in the case of this dragon, it should work adequately. Here," he handed Harry the wand and he swung it loosely. A shower of sparks erupted from the tip. Even though the thing had the tendency to slip his grasp at least there was some reaction…

After the wand was placed into an unbreakable case and stuffed away in his pocket, he had left the shop in the attic with a rather lighter purse. Returning to the light of Diagon Alley, he had eaten a sundae at the ice-cream parlour, and then walked around a bit, enjoying the sun, before he turned to walk back to his room in the Mewling Monkey, a dirty pub down Knockturne Alley.

But then he had ventured into a crazy candle shop next door and found a second entrance in the back. Actually, he had not found it, but followed a wizard in a white furry coat and brown hair. The man had lingered in the shadows of the alley for quite some time and Harry was curious about him. When the stranger used the semi-secret exit behind an old bookshelf full of 'Reanimate Candles', he followed and was harshly slammed against the wall the moment he passed through. Gasping for air, he stared at the stranger.

"Curiosity killed the cat," a harsh voice whispered, while he was shoved against the wall.

"Who...S – Snape?"

* * *

AN/ So, liked it? Didn't? Tell me what you think? I will update soon, don't worry. Please R&R, lCiel 


	2. 1,02 Stronger Than Justice

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

**AN/** Now, this is chapter 2. After my beta sent me her work, I unfortunately did mess up with all the data I had, so I'm not sure how far everything is beta-read. (this goes for the whole story) If you encounter a chapter with unusually many mistakes, please state this in a review and I'll look over it again. In any case, please don't judge me too hard, because English is not my mother tongue! Now, well, enjoy

* * *

**02) Stronger Than Justice**

Severus was furious. The boy had nerves to just wander around Knockturne Alley of all streets! Did he not know how dangerous it was?

Or did he simply not care?

Certainly, not even Potter could be that stupid!

The boy shivered under his grasp and tried to free himself. Sighing, Severus let him go, but only far enough to breath, not to run. Potter's defiant and somewhat calculating eyes told him the boy thought about just that, but obviously even he knew it was useless. The taller wizard would catch him in a second and Potter had never been in this Alley. How so? Only few wizards knew the secret street, mostly dark wizards and all kind of vermin, he noted, when a silver-pawed rat sped by his boot. Potter gazed at him uneasily.

"Well, Mr. Potter," he hissed. "I suggest we get on moving, or we might get noticed by Merlin-knows-what. Get up, boy and follow me!"

He roughly shoved him back against the wall and the boy tripped over his ridiculously high heels.

"I said 'get up' or are you deaf? I haven't got all day and the way you're lounging here one side will find you sooner or later! And neither will be gentle – come on, move!"

The boy glared at him and slowly got up. Stumbling, he clutched his ankle and moaned, before carefully putting some weight on the strained limp. He winced and looked at Snape accusingly. Irritated, the Potions master growled and whipped out his wand, pointing it at the boy. A sharp "Stupefy!" and the problem was solved.

Looking up and down the alley, he saw nobody and lifted the boy, before he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

In the mild light of the morning, the estate looked absolutely peaceful. Embedded in a green valley near a stream, in between generous, well tended gardens, the Edwardian manor with its white façade looked like a dream-come-true. The driveway gravel crunched under his feed, as he neared the wide entrance. Walking through the middle two of the four grand marble pillars, the heavy ornate doors swung open to welcome him. In the wide entrance hall, he was greeted by a minor servant of his. He did not even remember his name.

"Bring Snape to me. At once!" he hissed venomously and glided past the cowering creature. The doors to the ballroom opened on their own, as he past and he strode over to his throne, crimson robes billowing around him. The Death Eaters that had been already there looked at him, startled, before they could regain their stance and hurriedly bowed, some nearly touching the ground, which simply looked ridiculous. But then, nothing proper could be expected from those useless little imbeciles. Snape, on the other hand, had once again surprised him. He just did not know yet, if in a positive or negative sense.

Only a few second later, the doors reopened and said servant entered, bowing slightly in his walk and holding in front of him, gracefully falling on his knee and kissing his master's hand. When the Dark Lord nodded, he stood and stepped back a little, before he began to speak lowly. With increasing interest, the Dark Lord listened, and, after his servant had ended, he began to smile. The smile soon turned into a wide grin and then into maniacal laughter.

The servant did not move. He did not even blink. After the Dark Lord had regained his calm, he nodded approvingly and dismissed the Death Eater.

Smiling to himself, he leaned back on his throne and evaluated the latest events in his mind. Satisfied, he motioned his minions to leave and fell back in thought. Yes, this information was certainly interesting.

* * *

The walls were bare stone, ruddy and carved by the fingernails and spoons of hundreds of previous criminals imprisoned there. On the floor puddles of water had formed in the corner under the barred window after the latest thunderstorm. Beyond, the sea was gurgling and waves rocked the cliffs in a steady rhythm. The cold air smelled of salt and human fear.

Even though the dementors were not patrolling the corridors anymore, the torture had not ended. The unholy creatures had been replaced by wizards, not an ounce friendlier. The screams that echoed from the stone were not those of insanity and misery anymore, but of panic and pain. The torturers still wore dark robes, but dark blue and with official seals of the Ministry.

'No mercy with darkness,' the new parole was. Once the mark on your arm was detected, your life was forfeit. There were no trials for Death Eaters, no rights, no hope to ever see the sun again. Although the cells had windows, they were so small that little light would pass through, and the prisoners, chained against the floor beyond them, could not see.

Staring at the ceiling, Lucius Malfoy pulled the tattered blanket closer around his bony shoulders. Slumped against the wall in the only dry corner of his cell, he had curled up to keep at least relatively warm. His bare feet were aching and probably getting blue from the cold, but he could not see it under all the dirt. Breathing in, his throat and lungs hurt, but the doctor rarely came, mostly to collect the bodies. His once shiny blonde hair had become dull and tangled, greasy at the top and hopelessly knotted at the ends. His pale skin was shallow and grey, the formerly intense silver eyes grey, but still intense in their pain and hate of everything around him. Gritting his teeth, he suppressed the urge to whimper and carefully rubbed his feet, afraid to hurt the numb limbs.

The sharp click of heels reverberated from the corridor, when one of the guards neared him. A heavy key croaked in the lock and the barred door opened. Lucius pulled his legs closer to his chest and prayed the 'security' man came only to taunt him. Nobody talked about the screams that were heard at night, but every single prisoner knew where they came from…

"Malfoy!" the guard kicked his side and he groaned. Looking up, he was greeted with a hard punch in the face. Cradling his cheek, he whimpered lowly and braced himself. Another punch followed soon, and another. The heavy steel toe boots bruised his flesh and he felt two of his rips crack. Gasping for air, he struggled against the safeguard.

"Let me be, please…" 'Lucius Malfoy' was BEGGING. His insides twisted at that thought, but right then he was beyond fear. He could not breathe, could not defend himself. Whimpering, he fell to his side and regained his breath, if troubled, while the guard backed off for a minute. But before he could completely recover himself, he was kicked in the gut brutally. Groaning, he tried to cover his sensitive parts. The boot came down again, on his head, on his hand, a terrible noise accompanied by a spiky jolt of pain. He knew his hand was smashed, then somebody kicked him in the balls and once again in the face, before everything went black…

* * *

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was a brain-splitting headache. Along with it came nausea and a certain dislocated feeling. Groaning, he pried one eye open and closed it immediately again because of the brightness. Somebody moved near his… bed?... and pressed the neck of a vial against his lips. Recognizing the sharp scent of pepper-up he swallowed the potion and carefully sat up, eyes opening slightly.

When he had adjusted to the light, he looked around and found himself in a luxuriously furnished room. Everything was done in light wood and shades of green. Gazing up, he found a large silver dragon stitched onto the canopy of the four poster bed. And on the bedside sat Snape, a frown etched onto his sour features.

"Are you quite finished yet?" he growled and got up. "There're some robes on the chair and that door," he pointed at the one near the window, "leads to the bathroom. You have five minutes to look presentable. Hurry up, Potter, or you'll regret it!"

"Why… Who, where are we?" Harry stuttered.

"Malfoy Manor. And the time is running. Up!"

"But we can't be here, you're loyal to D…"

Snape rose his wand with an evil snarl and hastily, Harry stumbled out of bed and grabbed the robes, before disappearing into the bathroom. Five minutes later he was out again and Snape slapped him once – hard.

"You're thirty seconds late, get going, boy. We're not at Hogwarts-petting-zoo anymore."

Horrified, he stumbled after Snape. Escape was ridiculous. All of the dozens of corridors they passed were looking alike, every corner the same. Harry was lost after only three turns.

Then they entered into a staircase, descended it and found themselves in a small corridor with only one more door.

"Now listen, Potter," Snape said, facing Harry with a very serious expression. "I will only tell you this once. We're at Malfoy Manor, which is unplottable. In the hall behind this door, the Dark Lord is waiting for his prize and when you utter only ONE WRONG WORD or speak without permission, you will die. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will call him 'my lord' or 'master', if you talk to him, you will bow and you will not display another foolish act of Gryffindor bravery. AND: don't count on the headmaster getting you out – he won't. He can't help you."

"I know, sir."

"Fine. May Merlin help you…"

In exactly that moment the door opened and Wormtail entered, back bowed and eyes moving madly.

"The master wants to see the boy, now," the Death Eater said faintly and let them pass. Harry shuddered when he moved by the man. Gods, how he hated the dirty rat!

The mutters and hushed whispers that had filled the hall ceased at once when they entered. From all sides, Death Eaters stared at them. Most of them wore their masks, but Harry immediately recognized a few; there was Pettigrew hunched beside the door; Macnair on the right, chuckling insanely as they passed; Bellatrix Lestrange stood near her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, who smiled just as evilly; and before him there was Voldemort, sitting on a high backed throne and gazing directly at him, his face nearly void of emotion. Only the crimson eyes were flickering darkly in their sockets.

"Mr. Potter, what an honour to finally have you here at our modest abode. An honour indeed," Voldemort's voice silkily filled the large room. Harry swallowed and gathered his strength, trying to push down the fear that crept up his spine.

"And you, my most loyal follower, Severus, you pleased me greatly, not that it's surprising. You always had a sense for the seemingly impossible. Welcome back to my side", he motioned to one of the armchairs near him and Snape bowed lightly, before taking a seat.

"Now to you, Harry Potter. I believe we have met only recently, but were not able to speak much. I hope the room was acceptable? I wouldn't want my guest to be uncomfortable."

Harry could not speak. His thoughts reeled and he felt nauseous. His pulse raced and his breath quickened. Fear had its iron grip on his chest and pressed him down.

The Dark Lord grew impatient and his eyes flashed darkly, "You don't want to speak to me? Afraid?"

The Cruciatus came quicker than Harry had expected. He was thrown back, his limbs twitching as he churned in agony. The pain blinded him, maimed him, cut off all rational thought. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. But it did not. Another curse was flung at him and it felt as if a thousand long needles were piercing his flesh. He screamed, writhed and whimpered. And then it stopped.

With bloodshot eyes he looked up to his tormentor. He did not care about the prophecy any longer, he just wanted this to end. But Voldemort did not seem to grant him much relief. Soon again, the pain restarted and Harry was once again writhing on the floor. Blood splattered from his mouth as he felt something within him rip from the tension on his muscles. The blood invaded his lungs and he heaved, coughed, but the horrible pain made breathing nearly impossible. And then it stopped again.

"Now you see what it means to resist me! You will only be one of many, just another half-blood that will die at my hands!" Voldemort spat hatefully and raised his wand one more time. Harry knew it was over. He could not run, could not hide and nobody would save him. Snape was a traitor, Dumbledore unreachable, the Order powerless…

"You are just a half-blood too, Tom," his voice was only a whisper, but over the deathly silence that filled the room, while the Death Eaters were anxiously awaiting the final curse, it was loud enough. Voldemort screeched. Infuriated, he hissed wild obscenities and even his servants shivered in fear of his rousing anger. Snapping his wand at the boy, he spoke and his voice could have frozen the plants outside.

"You, Potter, will die. Hours after hours, you will die – slowly, until you beg for it! Your dignity shall be stripped from you, your body torn, beaten, ripped, cut, and you will live until I let you die! And it won't be soon! When you were slightly afraid now, I will teach you fear now!"

Harry's eyes bulged slightly. He knew this was not an empty threat. Expecting another series of Cruciatus, he steeled himself, but this time another part of him would be tortured.

"Legilimens!" the Dark Lord shouted and Harry's weak defences were broken instantly. And the Dark Lord took his time. Every gruesome day of his wretched life was on replay: Sirius died all over again, the prophecy, Mr. Weasley, Umbridge, 'I must not lie', Cedric, the dementors, Pettigrew, the chamber and the basilisk, Ginny, Tom, Lockhart, Aragog, Quirrel, Fluffy, the monster in the forest, the house on the rock in the sea, the letters, Pierce, Gordon and Dudley playing 'Harry Hunting', uncle Vernon taking out the belt, Petunia refusing to let him play with Dudley's old toys, the kids at school laughing at his ragged clothes, no presents, no hugs, his mother screaming, green light, his father's shouts, Aunt Marge insulting his parents, Lily screaming, green light, Cedric, the belt, Aunt Petunia sending him into the cupboard, the teachers at school scolding him for not doing his homework, trying to explain that he could not read the texts, Aunt Petunia screaming at his how much glasses cost, Vernon screaming, glasses being worth more that his freaky hide, the belt…

The curse ended and Harry rolled up on the cold tiles. His eyes were wet, tears staining his face. He barely felt the darkness leave his mind, he was so caught up in his memories. The next thing he noticed were people staring at him, or rather, Death Eaters staring at Voldemort, who was in turn staring at Harry with an odd look on his face.

* * *

/Dumbledore took a seat behind the long table. Most of the other judges were already present and the trial would soon begin. Rita Skeeter sat in one of the front rows in the large courtroom. The door opened and two aurors brought in the defendant. The pale, blonde boy sat stiffly on the chair in front of the podium, as the chains would themselves around his thin arms. Stormy grey eyes stared defiantly in his and the chief warlock sighed inwardly.

Draco Lucius Malfoy had been a lost cause./

Slipping out of his memories, Dumbledore put the pensive away and walked over to his desk, where the newest edition of the Daily Prophet waited to be read.

**Minor Sentenced For Life**, the headline was, Draco Malfoy, son of the former Ministry employee and convicted follower of the Dark Lord, was sentenced for life yesterday. Although it is unconstitutional under other circumstances to do so, the Wizengamont has officially penalized the sixteen-year-old to a life sentence in Askaban for partaking in an illegal organization, the Death Eaters, followers of You-Know-Who. Against the heavy protest of his mother, who still claims ignorance of her husband and son's transgression, he was transported to the island this morning. The family's lawyer, Mr. Wilkes, is currently in detention for investigation. Officers from the DfLE suspect him of having ties to such organizations. Young Mr. Malfoy gave evidence that he joined the Dark Lord to avenge his father and to clean this world from unworthy scum (referring to our muggle-born citizens) and vermin. He also pleads that he would have been forced to participate, had his father been at home, as Death Eaters commit their whole families to their lord. Children of known Death Eaters have been placed into safe houses as a precaution against possible assault from You-Know-Who. In cooperation with the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry is still investigating against multiple persons. Of course, we could not obtain more information since this is top secret. Let us hope all Death Eaters will suffer their well deserved chastisement.  
Rita Skeeter

* * *

**AN/** Updates are going to come, I just can't say how often, because I'm still editing the end and my beta (thanks to you again) still has to do the later chapters. It really depends on how busy we are. But I can already promise it's going to be a LONG story.

R&R!


	3. 1,03 A Wink Of Fortune

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, violence, and to be safe

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; implied pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**03) A Wink Of Fortune**

Silence filled the room, when the dark lord rose from his seat. The death eaters moved aside, as he neared them and the boy, who lay in a barely conscious heap on the floor, trembling and bleeding. Only Snape stood still, as he passed and towered over the boy.

"Out!", he hissed and the servants scrambled away, "Snape. Prepare some healing balms, those to ease bruises, and bring some dreamless sleep. I will require your healing skills later, so hurry up and return soon. I will be waiting in my chambers.", he addressed the potions master quickly, before the door closed behind his minions.

Sighing, he knelt next to Harry and felt his pulse. It was somewhat weak, but steady. Mumbling a healing spell under his breath to stop the bleeding, he cautiously observed the boy for even the slightest movement.

So this was the great Harry Potter: an abandoned child, orphan, without a caring soul in his life until he came to Hogwarts. He could clearly see Dumbledore's manipulation on the boy. Forced to live with Muggles, the headmaster had secured that Potter would have no prejudices against them. Unfortunately for the bastard, the Dursleys had turned out to be highly counterproductive to his aim. Harry had learned to hate Muggles from an early age, or at least to distrust them. Something he would have to keep in mind when dealing with the boy. Much suffering in such a young life. Of course he knew who was responsible for this, but Dumbledore had not exactly helped Harry much. Maybe the boy's own guilt could be transformed. The darkness he had felt at once when seeing his enemy could be nourished, aimed, possibly used. Harry was weak, and his weakness could be used.

In the back of his mind, he remembered his own youth. Had he not been used just the same? And had the darkness not given him the refuge he had searched?

Shaking his head, he got up and straightened his robes, before levitating the body to his own quarters. The east wing of the manor was located directly next to the library, the second study and the entrance to the dungeons. A very good position, especially because it was closed off from the common guestrooms on the west side, in which most death eaters housed now and then, and the family part, that was located in the main part of the house. He passed the large library and ascended the wide stairs to the second level. A well lit hallway led to the guest suite, once built for important or long-term visitors that might come to the manor. From what he knew of Narcissa Malfoy's habits, it had probably also been used to entertain lovers when her husband was away on business.

Now he had claimed it for himself.

The doors on the left led to his personal study, sitting room; those on the right side to the bed- and bathroom. The door to the bedroom opened when he approached and he walked through it, still levitating the meanwhile unconscious boy. Disposing the body on the enormous canopy bed, he headed towards the bathroom to fetch some warm water and towels. He did not trust the house-elves and had them confined to the rest of the house. Once a day he allowed one of the little beasts in to clean, but apart from that, they had to keep away. Carrying the bowl over to the bedroom, he sat down on the bedside and wetted one of the towels. He rubbed away some grime and blood from Harry's face. Under the unruly black hair, his skin was beautifully white and soft. The luscious, red lips subconsciously smiled to him, as he wiped over them with the fluffy white towel. So innocent…

When he had finished with the face, he moved on towards the hair. Little clusters of dried blood had formed between the thick locks and it was dull and sticky. Not daring to touch the already overpowered body with more magic than absolutely necessary, he decided to simply leave the rest for later.

Somewhat stunned, he contemplated what for Salazar's sake had conveyed him to suddenly mind his sworn enemy. It would have been much easier to simply kill the boy and get over with it. Although Harry did not really present a danger to him, so did not a freshly hatched phoenix. But once grown up, odds were decidedly different. Could he actually convince Harry to choose the path of darkness?

Surely, the boy had potential to be great, possibly greater than Grindelwald had been, Snape, Potter, Dumbledore, and perhaps even himself. The last thought bothered him a little, but even then, it would be a growth process, controllable, and, if necessary, preventable.

As long as he controlled Harry, he would be indomitable. Dumbledore had no chance, if Harry stood with him. The public would fear him, the Ministry despair over him and the world would be his. His alone. And Harry's.

He did not know where that thought came from. It made no sense, no reason in it. But it appealed to him. A certain feeling overcame him, that Harry would be a fundamental element in his conquest. He simply did not know how. But he was certain, more certain than he had ever been in his life, that Harry was the key. Looking at the pale youth in the huge bed, he wondered if he had finally lost his sanity, or if some higher spirit had directed him to that decision. Possessively, he gripped the fair boy's hand and stroked its palm, waiting for Snape to arrive.

* * *

Severus did not know what to think. When had it all begun? The treachery, the masks? Had it started with the death eaters? With Lucius' offer? With coming to Hogwarts? No, then the world had still been in its place, as far as it could have been at least. Had it begun with the initiation or with the knowledge? Had it 'begun' or had it already been there?

He did not know.

Sighing, he collected the last bottle from the shelf above the mirror and packed it away in his pocket. He knew that the time of double games was over: it was time to finally choose a side and tonight he had made a decision. Harry.

From the door, the headmaster observed his doings. Calculating the odds, the settled for the best explanation: a failed mission to find Potter, more Cruciatus, therefore the potions. Dumbledore nodded and he left. Apparating to Malfoy Manor for the second time this day, he entered through the front doors and directly climbed the stairs on his right. Passing through several doors, he reached the gallery over the library and passed the hallway to the assigned chambers. Knocking on the door twice, the dark lord asked him in and he opened the door. On the bed was Potter, asleep. The dirt had vanished from his face, but Severus could see the remainders of the blood clogged in his hair. Obviously the lord wanted him alive for now.

Rushing to his side, he briefly bowed and his master moved aside to let him tend to his patient. Quickly searching for injuries, he found some older welts and bruises, but astoundingly little magical damage. Of course, his nerves were hypersensitive after the repeated Cruciatus, but apart from some twitching muscles and an already healed spleen, that had ripped under the curse, he seemed fine. Draining two vials in his mouth, the youth automatically swallowed. Post-Cruciatus and blood replenishing draught.

Voldemort eyed him sceptically from the side and Snape felt a little uneasy around him. Of course, feeling a little edgy around one's master was a normal thing, but usually Severus trusted him enough to spare him from the worst. He knew he was valuable for his lord.

Satisfied with his work, he bowed to his master: "He will be fine by sunrise. I left the dreamless sleeping potion on the nightstand, if he needs it. Shall I come again tomorrow?"

"Do you think it necessary?", the dark lord inquired.

"No, my lord. His nerves might be a little on edge after the Cruciatus, but apart from that, he is healthy.", Severus answered aptly and was dismissed.

* * *

He turned to the warmth, that spread over his cheek. Keeping his eyes shut, he was still in a daze, when he heard a soft whisper of magic tickling through his hair. A hand smoothed his clean strands back and caressed his skin, before retreating. Not wishing for the caress to stop, he moaned lowly and grew more conscious of his surroundings. His eye lids fluttered and he gazed up into dark ruby eyes, blinking at him questioningly.

"Wha?", he grunted confused and wrinkled his nose, before sneezing heartily.

The man above him chuckled and he suddenly remembered.

"YOU!", he shouted and crawled back against the headboard. His muscles cramped and he yelled out, before crumbling back onto the pillows.

"Indeed", the dark lord chuckled lightly and adjusted himself on the bedside, "if you move around too much, you will only hurt yourself. Do not worry, I shan't hurt you. Jet."

Harry stared at him in confusion. He knew he must not trust the wizard, but he could not prevent himself from hoping Voldemort spoke the truth. Startled, he looked up, when the older man raised his chin with one long finger and looked him directly into the eye.

"You are mine now.", the snakelike man said and rose his wand…

* * *

The screams this night where exceptionally loud. It had begun just after the new guy arrived. What had started with little whimpers and pleas soon had developed into panic filled screams and begs for mercy. It had to be a young one, maybe one of the recruits.

It had been hours and he still screamed. No, no, no again, no, please no!

The voice seemed familiar to him, but he could not really place it until it suddenly clicked:

"No… NOOOOO!", he screamed, along with the tortured prisoner, "Nooo, not him, not Draco, not my son…", Lucius broke to the floor, sobbing and praying it would just stop, 'Take me instead', he begged in his thoughts, 'Just leave my baby alone! Draco, oh Draco, what have you done!'.

* * *

R&R! 


	4. 1,04 Tarred And Feathered

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, violence, and to be safe

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; implied pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**04) Tarred And Feathered**

He felt dead. World spinning. Cold. Dark. Light. Too bright. Too much. Hurt. Broken. Afraid. Oh, please don't hurt me! Please. Please don't hurt me again… please! Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.

The dark lord had left him alone some time ago. Curled up in the mighty bed, Harry cried himself into sleep. It was true, he hated Dumbledore and he wanted revenge, but he was so terribly afraid what Remus would think if he found of, no, WHEN he found out. Hermione and Ron would be there for each other, he had no doubt about that. Ginny had Dean and everybody would be happy. If not for Remus…

He whimpered, as he accidentally brushed the comforter over the irritated, sore skin of his left underarm. The dark mark itched and burned, although the constant tingle was nothing in comparison to the agony he had suffered, when Voldemort had carved his infamous mark into his skin and claimed his soul as his.

'You are mine now.', he had said and started the chant. Harry had never had time to struggle, no chance to escape and now he was marked. Hopeless, ruined, taken – doomed!

Nobody had asked him. Nobody listened to his pleas. Not Dumbledore, not Voldemort. The only person to care had been Sirius. And Sirius was dead. Because he had been an emotional, unreasonable, stupid child!

And so he cried: for Sirius, for Remus, who was left alone, for Ron, who had just lost his best mate, and did not even know jet, for Dobby, who had believed in him and Hagrid, who had rescued him, for Snape, who had betrayed both his masters and essentially himself, for Hermione, who would be terribly thwarted and for himself, because he was such a pitiful piece of shit…

A knock on the door pulled him from his brooding. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his torn shirt, he sat up, just when the door opened and a robed death eaters walked in. He had pulled his hood down and wore no mask. His face was angular, but in an elegant way, very masculine. Broad black eyebrows enhanced his scowl even more and the dark brown eyes looked sceptically at him.

Harry looked at him uncertainly and slowly moved to the side of the bed, before getting up, placing the bed as a barrier between them.

"I came to instruct you on your new timetable.", the stranger said evenly, his expression emotionless, "the master ordered, that you shall be trained along with the other recruits. He will oversee part of your education himself. That is a great honour, don't waste it with obstinacy. You will eat breakfast with everybody else in the dining room at eight sharp on weekdays, nine at the weekend. After that your instructors, the lady Malfoy, myself and, if available, Professor Snape and the dark lord, of course. I will give you that timetable tomorrow. Today you may rest. A room has been assigned to you, if you would follow me."

Harry swallowed and got up, following the stranger through a corridor and down some stairs, through a (he gasped at the sight) gigantic library, and down another corridor. It seemed they were crossing the whole manor, until, after ascending another flight of stairs, they reached a long passageway with many completely similar doors. On each one was a little silvery nametag. And on the last door in one corner was his room.

It was normal sized for a bedroom; a large window, dark blue curtains and carpet, a queen-sized bed in one corner, a desk below the window and a wardrobe near the door. Through an open doorway he could see a small adjourning bathroom. Sitting on the bed, he looked back at Lestrange , who had stopped in the door.

"You will learn without contradiction, whatever we may teach you. Lunch is served at 1pm and after that there will be another two lessons, each one hour. From three to six pm you are allowed to study and practise on your own, in the library or in your room. At 6:30, dinner is served, and afterwards you will join your fellows or study on your own. If the dark lord calls you, you will go to the throne hall, or, if he is here, to the study on the other side of the corridor. Is that understood?"

"Y..yes, sir.", Harry answered shakily.

The death eater nodded.

"May I ask a question, sir?", Harry asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange. I believe you have met my wife.", the tall man replied, "You have two hours till dinner. I suggest you freshen up a bit and explore the manor. Don't go through doors that won't open to you, apart from that you are free to move, as long as you don't leave the grounds. Believe me, escaping from Malfoy manor is not an experience you'd like to make. All inhabitants are informed, nobody will attack you. Don't listen, if they try to provoke you. They know they must not harm you. Still, be careful with others, especially the younger."

Harry nodded numbly and Lestrange left, closing the door behind him.

The bastard! Was it not enough to mark him, taint him? Now Voldemort wanted him to learn the dark arts, and Merlin knew what else! Enraged, he threw the pillows on the bed against the walls and eventually collapsed on it, breaking into shallow sobs.

* * *

Misery.

In his cell, he turned slightly, wincing in pain. The 'safeguards' had left some hours ago and now he was lying there, on the wet floor, dirty, so dirty. Popping himself up on his hands and elbows, he pushed himself up against the wall and looked out of the tiny, barred window. Outside, the waves were clashing against the bare rock that was Askaban island. Even if the dementors had left, the long years they had occupied the isle had left its mark. Only spare grasses grew in the creaks between the shattered and weathered rock and a steady cold clung to the ground, slightly eased by the midday sun in August. He did not even want to think how frosty it would be in winter. If he survived until then…

Clutching the thin patchwork blanket around his body, he disdainfully stared at the broth in a flecked bowl, that had appeared in the corner some time ago. His stomach growled, but he could not bring himself to eat 'that'. Not jet…

* * *

The full moon had vanished behind the trees of the forest some hours ago, but he could not bring himself to move. Snape had stayed away with you-know-who more and more and had had not time to brew the potion for him. So the shack was shrieking again…

A cold breeze from the mountains blew over his naked back and he shivered. Finally rousing, he winced at the cuts and bites he had given himself during the night. Addressing the worst with a lotion Madam Pomfrey, Merlin bless her kindred soul, had given him, he carefully pulled on his trousers and socks, before slipping into the worn boots. His shirt and robe had fallen out of the wardrobe, when the wolf had jumped against it and where torn into shreds.

Another pair wasted.

He pulled the rags around his bare shoulders and climbed down into the secret passage, after unlocking the trapdoor. It was warmer down there. Remerging to the face of earth at the roots of the Whooping Willow, he touched the knot and the destructive tree stilled for a minute for him to climb out. Sprinting over the grounds, he reached the castle within a few minutes and slipped inside. Up in his old chambers, the headmaster had arranged for a bed and bath for him. Gratefully, he sank into the soft pillows and fell asleep at once.

* * *

Many storeys below, Severus Snape was brewing just another potion for the dark lord. With Potter in his grasps, his master would finally be able to restore his whole self back. Just another vial of the youth blood had to be given, then Lord Voldemort would be back to his charming self. Severus snickered a little at the irony (Mentally, of course, no inhabitant of Hogwarts would ever hear the sour Potions master giggle!) – charming, indeed!

* * *

What do you think?

R&R!


	5. 1,05 Russian Roulette

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, and to be safe

Warnings: violence, brain washing, …

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**05) Russian Roulette**

The alarm clock on the bedside table rang him awake at 7:15. Lazily he turned around and wiped his swollen eyes sleepily. With a fuzzy nice feeling, he got up and went into the adjourning bathroom to do his usual morning routine. Yawning, he opened the wardrobe near the door to find some simple clothes about his size. He grabbed some simple woollen trousers, black, socks and briefs, black too, and a shirt, white. Slipping into his own boots, he took the black death eater robes from the hook behind the door. Somehow he thought it wise not to oppose the 'system' just jet. His hair was still a little wet from the shower he had just had, so he smoothed it back and cautiously opened the door. Thinking about it, he might better have explored the manor yesterday, but he had been too upset to do so.

Now it was seven to eight and he had no idea where to go for breakfast. So he simply walked down the corridor, since that was the only option up to then, and came to a stairway that led into the entrance hall. And from there on he was lost: There were three large portals leading from the room in three different directions.

He tried the door to the very left and peeked through it: a parlour, with French doors to a large garden, it seemed. Not that way, then.

The doors opposite the stairs would not open and he heeded Lestrange's words from the day before. Therefore he went through the doors of the right and found himself in some another corridor. From an open door to his left, he heard chatter, and some of the voices sounded strangely familiar…

Bracing himself, he stepped into the room. In the middle of it stood three huge tables, lined up behind each other to form one long table and on each side were long wooden benches. And on them sat about twenty youngsters about his age or slightly older. He immediately recognized Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, who chatted loudly about Quidditch.

Somehow this room was strangely similar to the great hall in Hogwarts. Only that all tables were Slytherin. No wait! There sat a Ravenclaw, whose name Harry did not know.

Accidentally, he tripped over a leg of the nearest bench and suddenly everybody in the room looked at him. Big eyes stared and Pansy had stopped her fork centimetres in front of her mouth, what would have looked really funny, if the situation had not been so dire.

Blaise was the first to come to his senses.

"P – Potter?", the brunette asked perplex.

"Uh, yes?", Harry asked, somewhat helplessly.

"You – here! Has hell frozen over?", the Slytherin asked astounded.

"Temperature steadily dropping", Harry shrugged and sat down two seats from him.

He put some bread and cheese onto his plate and glared at the Ravenclaw, who kept staring at him. Some others around the room had started to whisper and pointed at him.

Obviously Lestrange had been wrong when he had said everybody in the house knew about him.

"Uh, you better keep away from the eggs.", Blaise said neutrally, "You never know where they come from, could be chicken, could be duck, could be a snake or some other weird thing."

Harry nodded thankfully: "I'll keep it in mind."

In that moment the doors burst open and some older death eaters entered, among them the dark lord himself. Harry shivered, but curiously his scar did not hurt. The death eaters sat down on the benches near to the other end of the table and Harry inquisitively looked down the table, where Voldemort had seated himself on some large chair.

"My death eaters, and recruits, "the dark lord began, "welcome a new member amongst our ranks: Harry Potter has joined us in these dark days to fight with us! For each new fellow in the fight, for rest and shelter of the night, for health and strength, for mate and friend, for everything Merlin has send. "

The death eaters lifted their cups and goblets and toasted to the cause. Harry swallowed and stayed silent, sipping from his pumpkin juice now and then.

When the meal was over, he rose with the other recruits, but the lord held him back: "Harry?"

"Y-yes, my lord?", he asked and inclined his head slightly in a smallest-as-possible bow.

"Please stay for a moment; Your lesson today will be separately from the other recruits anyway. I wanted to ask now: do you have everything you need, apart from your wand? I fear it got lost when Severus brought you here."

"Y-yes, I believe so – Milord. I do have a second wand anyway. No worry 'bout that.", he stuttered.

"I see. Do you have it on you?", the dark lord asked.

"Yes, milord. In my pocket, why?"

"Fine, fine. Show it to me, will you?", the held out one long-fingered hand and Harry reached into his sleeve to pull the case out. Flipping it open, he handed Voldemort the wand handle first.

"Interesting. A Saduj Ollivander?", the lord asked.

"No sir. His son made it, but the elder sold it to me."

"Ah yes, Alexei. I believe you will meet him once we take Askaban. A gifted wandmaker he was. Holly, ten inches - I see, what's the core?", Voldemort asked.

Harry could not believe he was actually chattering with the dark lord: "Dragon heartstring, sir."

"Interesting mix. Very fancy looking. Now, run along. I will see you in three days for our first lesson."

Harry nodded and bowed lightly, before leaving quickly to his first lesson with Lestrange.

"Your first lesson", Lestrange began in a clear, dominant voice, "is on the basic rules of this house and its inhabitants, the death eaters. How to distinguish, how to greet and how to treat each."

Harry nodded numbly, while he sat at one of the desks in the library corner, his instructor pacing behind him.

"There are basically three kinds of death eaters: the lowest ranking, recruits, such as you. They are your equals. You may address them by either their last name or given name, it does not matter. Do as you please. It is refined to greet them, but not necessary. The second rank death eaters are the junior ones, the masses. It's unlikely you will find any within these walls apart from the monthly grand meetings. You can distinguish recruits from common death eaters by their robes: the recruits wear plain buttoned robes with white shirts while the higher-ranking servants of our lord wear black shirts, and more importantly, their robes are hooded and they have received their masks. A recruit becomes a death eater, when his teacher deems him ready. Our lord will test his abilities in the battle and afterwards decide weather he is worthy. Everything noted?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Death eaters are to be addressed by their last name. If you don't use the name, say sir or mister. The next higher rank is the senior death eater. Their robes are identical to the junior death eaters, but have shiny black lining at the outer robes and collar. Their masks are smaller, the lower side of the face visible. They don't need to be fully obscured, since they rarely fight in the small riots. You might know some of them, such as Nott or Wilkes. They usually fulfil special tasks and life hidden amongst the 'normal' people", Lestrange continued and Harry noted everything.

After taking a sip from his tea, Lestrange continued: "The highest rank one can achieve without special skills – I will tell you more about these later on – is the inner circle. I myself am part of it. We are the most trusted and advisors of the lord, easy to tell apart from the lower ranking by the knee long cloaks. A member of the inner circle is to be treated with utmost respect – heed my words! Do not speak in their presence unless you are asked. If you answer their questions, do so honestly and immediately. Address them as sir or lady. They are the elite of all followers. There are not many of them, twelve, to be exact, right now. – Note the following down!"

Harry nodded.

"Avery, a broad, older wizard, not very reliable, but a great strategist and curse breaker. He demolished the wards of the ministry three month ago. Dolohov, Antonin. Be careful around him, he's a master of his art, namely the darkest! Not choleric, but once infuriated you'll wish you'd never been born! The Lestranges, Bellatrix, my wife, and Rabastan, my brother. He tends to work in the back ground. HE is choleric, I'll only warn you now. Keep it in mind. He will have no qualms to fry you, should he feel the urge. Askaban has not increased his rationality. For Bella the same. She's a master of her art, too, like myself."

"Yes, sir."

"Macnair, Walden. A creatures professional. That's his job and you'll be no more than just another creature to him, so don't get on his wrong side. Malfoy…"

Harry looked up.

"He is the treasurer, a talented businessman and former spy in the Ministry. He is one of the lord's favourites. Should you meet the landlord of this house, you'll pay him the same respect you pay our lord. The masters are the highest instance here apart from the dark lord himself. You are his servant, act like it!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Mulciber, THE imperialist. It's his element. Few can deny him. A beautiful fellow with a taste for pretty girls, so he won't be a danger to you. Just don't get near the females in his reach, or he'll make use of his talents."

"Pettigrew, the rat. He's sly, be careful – he's more harmful as he looks like. His magical hand will squeeze you to dust. Rookwood. Strong wizard. Just DON'T CROSS HIM!"

"I'll keep it in mind, sir.", Harry answered dutifully.

"There're three more left, being Travers, a brilliant strategist, me and Severus Snape, who you already know as your Potions professor. What you don't know: he's the best, the very best in his field. That's why the dark lord favours him above all the others. You cross Snape, then you're as good as dead. Although… in your case you might have a some leeway, but I would not count on it, Potter. Severus is a virtuous man, don't doubt me here, he IS a death eater, but he is one of the most honourable persons I know. You are lucky to have learned from him."

"I knew he was good, but I had no idea he was THAT good.", Harry said, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"Very well. I will test your knowledge today and then we can start on more advanced charms and hexes tomorrow. This evening after dinner you will meet the Baroness Malfoy in the ballroom for dancing lessons or whatever and the day after tomorrow you'll have your first lesson with the lord. You are honoured he is investing time in you. Use this chance and you'll take it far. Now, lets begin with some easy spells…"

And Harry did as he was told for another few hours.

* * *

R&R 


	6. 1,06 So It Begins

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**06) So It Begins**

And so it began. Harry trained hard. The recruits would study and live at the Manor, but the practical training grounds where in the fields beyond the gardens. Tents had been built up, making the whole look like a military camp. Spells and duelling would be practised amongst each other under the watchful eye of Rodolphus Lestrange; art, dancing, etiquette and social sciences with the baroness, the latter within the manor walls. Of all of them the dark art lessons were the most demanding and to his horror, the most fascinating and pleasurable.

In long lines the recruits stood on the training fields, firing curses at practise targets. The instructor would pace the lines and comment. Harry resented the cool order and utter discipline of teacher and student, but he knew failures would be punished severely. But in some weird sense he loved it. For the first time he felt normal among his peers. Every recruit had the same routine, was treated the same. And it made him feel oddly safe.

And they learned. Faster than ever before in Harry's opinion. The whole day was dedicated to learning, mostly in the group. The discipline helped a lot and in the evening everybody was lounging in one of the larger living rooms, too tired to move and simply talking about the day.

It amazed Harry how easily the Slytherins accepted him and everything worked out. There was little teasing or arguing between the recruits. The atmosphere in the group serene and warm. Little time did he spent musing about what they were actually learning to do.

* * *

It was a dusty Friday evening in London, when the news came in. The Order members were sitting around the long table in the kitchen, when Dung raced in, stopping his high pace only directly in front of Dumbledore and snatched a wand out of his pocket, placing it on the table a little too roughly. Ollivander, who had been invited when first news had reached the order, looked at it for one moment and sighed.

"Yes, it is the wand young Mr. Potter purchased at my shop fife years ago. I remember it, as if the lad had just bought it yesterday. Holly, nine inch, phoenix feather.", he smiled sadly at Dumbledore. Fawkes, who sat on the armrest of his owners chair thrilled heartbreakingly and lowered his beautiful head. Other occupants of the table broke out in whispers. Molly Weasley was sobbing into her eldest son's shoulder openly and Remus Lupin sat transfixed on his chair, eyes wide open and lips moving soundlessly in silent prayer.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and smoothed his beard. From across the room Tonks and Bill tried to console Mrs. Weasley, who had stopped crying, but still hick-upped.

"He –hick- could –be -…- dead, by – now, we- don't know - know anything, oh Merlin – the poor – boy! What – did – he – think? Running away like that!", she whimpered and everybody fell silent. Was Harry Potter really dead?

"I doubt it, Molly," Dumbledore said softly, "If Tom would have got to him, we would know. He would have let us know to see us suffer. Harry is still out there. I know it. He's somewhere out there. Severus is still searching for him. He will bring him home.", he spoke reassuringly, patting Fawkes' head absentmindedly.

"Remus?", Molly asked cautiously, approaching the frozen werewolf, "Are you alright?"

"Fine", he said without looking at her and stormed out into the foggy night, his shabby cloak billowing after him before he slammed the door.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, the recruits where chilling out in the living room, when their chief instructor, Lestrange, entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"I may announce, that the dark lord is very pleased with your progress. You have trained hard all summer and soon you will be ready for the first test on your new abilities."

Harry heard some of his fellows swallow, but could suppress the urge.

"Today is the last of August. The girls will be returning to Hogwarts as spies tomorrow, as planned. The boys will be having an extra training in the camp. You will work there, eat there and sleep there. You will depend upon each other and share the work to be done. I and the other instructors will leave you mainly to yourselves to practise sovereignty. In two month time, on Halloween eve, the recruits will have their final test: your individual success will decide whether you're a worthy junior death eater or not. The sixteen of you will be accompanied by one hundred junior death eaters on the siege of Askaban."

Everybody gasped.

"Yes, you will raid Askaban. There are no dementors there to stop you. Our spy has stolen the construction plans from there ministry fools and the timetable for the guards. On the holidays, only six men are guarding seventy-eight prisoners. You will receive your instructions about a week before the attack. Be ready!"

The recruits clapped and some growled happily. Harry sighed. To free some guys from prison wasn't a bad job. I mean, nobody would directly suffer from it – apart from the guards. And the horror stories they had heard about them spoke for themselves.

The next morning the boys escorted the girls to the throne hall, where their parents were waiting. Or at least, those who were still free. Some would take another child along.

After the girls where gone, the boys packed their things and left for the camp. Everybody had to bring a blanket, one pair of shoes, three pairs of socks, five pairs of boxers, two pairs of trousers and two shirts, one robe and some toiletries. The next two month would go rather ascetic, but Harry did not mind. He was used to little from his early years at the Dursleys.

Fucking Muggles!

* * *

R&R

**AN/** I know my chapters are quite short and additionally I want most of this posted before book 6 is published, so you can expect chapters coming rapidly from now on. I also can finally announce, that the story is finished, safe for the epilogue, but that's not hard work

My lovely beta silver-sun101 (439337 at too) currently working on it. Review guys, I love you for it lCiel


	7. 1,07 To Hit The Targets

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**07) To Hit The Targets…**

They walked down the gravel path through the meadows behind the gardens. Near the stream was a circle of tents set up around a circle of flat stones to sit on. The targets they had used before stood some yards away from the camp.

The tents, although magical ones, were small for the four boys, that would live in one for the next one and a half month. Each contained a washing cabin, two twin beds, a small table and four simple, wooden chairs.

The elder recruits in the first tent would cast defensive wards around the camp. Montague, Warrington, Davies and himself, the second tent, would make the camp invisible to the eye of the enemy. The new recruits, with the exception of Potter, would build barricades and trenches around the camp, in case somebody would be able to break the wards. With these tasks the first day was over quickly and everybody was hungry. Food was taken from the store in the "kitchen", as they called a large tent set between the others.

The next to weeks went by in ordered routine: they would have breakfast together, then divide. The elder would teach the younger more dark magic and curses until lunch, which only consisted of a quick snack the 'kitchen' provided magically. The second training session went until it got dark. They would have dinner together and afterwards sit around together in groups and talk about whatever crossed their minds.

While his older year mates had accepted Harry easily, the older boys he was currently living with acted rather cold towards him. Montague and Warrington would speak with another at the table while Davis was usually out with the first tent until late.

In the evenings, Harry would either join his year mates, but later, when he had to return to his own tent, he just went to bed quickly, before the others could hinder him, as they had done on the first night.

_/flashback/_

_Harry was brushing his teeth in the wash cabin, when Davies came back. Through the half open door he heard him slumping down on one of the empty chairs at the table and quietly talk to the two Slytherins. All three had not spoken an unnecessary word with Harry jet._

_When he exited the 'bathroom', somebody grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Choking, he looked at his attacker and saw Davies laugh at his astounded face, while Montague held him by the collar of his robes._

_"Idle, little Potter. So you thought you could worm your way into our society!", he snarled dominantly, kicking Harry's stomach, while he pushed him onto the floor, "Thought you were something better, did you? – Answer!"_

_"No… Sir, I didn't…", Harry gasped at the pain._

_"Did you hear that?", his assailant laughed merrily and the others joined in, "Sir! He called me… that's hilarious! The great Harry Potter… what a hoax!", they snickered and Harry pushed himself up against the wall, before stumbling over to his bed. He flinched, when Montague grabbed his shoulder._

_"And this is our little secret, hmm? Wouldn't want anybody to know what happened, do we?", he jeered haughtily._

_"N-no, sir.", Harry whispered and Montague let him go with another laugh.

* * *

_

Severus stood alongside with the other members of the inner circle bowed over a map of Askaban. The plan was to lead the aurors on shift to Hogsmeade on Halloween afternoon as a fake attack. While those were occupied, the younger death eaters and recruits would portkey to the shores near Askaban, cross the water with the boats there and enter the fortress through a cave, where the prisoners where brought to, before the guards took them up to the citadel. The boats would be invisible and the aurors killed quickly, all at once. The death eaters would secure the castle and break up the cells. The recruits would gather all prisoners in the cave. Meanwhile the four seniors would dismantle the wards and get the portkeys to Malfoy manor ready to be distributed. The Prisoners and seniors would depart and the younger destroy the fortress and follow then, leaving the dark mark glooming over the ruins.

The plan was fool-proof. As long as no information got out.

* * *

At the end of the seventh week, Nagini slithered into the middle of their camp with a message, that in three days Seniors would join them at the camp and a contest of the recruits would take place, deciding who would lead the group in the assault on Askaban.

Suddenly everyone was busy with training for the game or, in Montague's case, punishing Harry for the weakness in their wards, that had let Nagini through. About fifteen minutes later, a slightly bruised Harry joined the training with Montague taunting his tardiness.

* * *

The three days passed by all too quickly and soon a committee of the elder and inner circle death eaters gathered in the conjured stands behind the training field. On a high-backed throne in their midst sat the dark lord himself, gazing over his assembled new servants beyond him. The chatter of the crowd died down, when Pettigrew stumbled forward to inaugurate the festivity. The dark lord smiled inwardly at the scantily disguised fear on some of the parents faces, who fervently prayed for their children to perform well enough and not to disappoint their lord. Oh, but he was rarely disappointed in his followers. They knew how to please him… but he had to admit he was curious on some of the recruit's performance today.

The first discipline was to aim a curse of choice at one of the targets, that would be put up in a distance of 200 feet. The recruits lined up and Pettigrew called them up by the names in alphabetical order: "Bletchley, Miles"

The pale, skimpy boy stood fore and aimed adequately. He soon lost interest, thoughts drifting away, while he watched the boring exercise. Another few recruits absolved the task and a bird flew over the sky, while the clouds passed by – one looked like a dog – and the parents somewhere to his left cheered, when their son… "Montague?", he tried to remember the name… rather lousily hit the target.

Another lofty boy with coarse, dirty blonde hair had his turn and then, finally, Harry was called up. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Montague boy making a face, but dismissed the notion quickly, as Harry lifted his wand.

A flash of red light erupted from the tip and hit the black dot in the middle of the target, blowing it back several feet.

The crowd was deathly quiet, until Voldemort mildly clapped his hands a few times. At once everybody was nodding genuinely and praising the boy's talent. Mentally rolling his eyes, the dark lord cursed the bloody opportunists surrounding him. At his side, Severus snorted dismissively.

* * *

**AN/ by the way, I edited all the previous chapters. I had some markings between the diff. POVs, but did not load those and I noticed too late. From now on it will be better!**

**R&R, lCiel **


	8. 1,08 And To Cross The Maze

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**08) …And To Cross The Maze,**

Light fell through the window near the ceiling. The shadow of the bars made a nice pattern on the floor that you could trace with your fingers. Grazes on the flecked tiles showed he was not the first to think of doing just that. Blood had trickled into some of the grates and dried there, leaving dark red crosses. Draco idly caressed the smallest one near his face and smiled bitterly. It was like him; small, bloodied and utterly redundant to this world…

One of the guards passed near his cell and he quickly scrambled into an edge where he might be harder to see. The corners where dirty, just like him. Logically, they should not find him there, but the bastards always did.

* * *

The sun had risen to its highest when the second round began. The recruits and audience had returned to their places after a short break and the latter were now anxiously awaiting the start of the second task: a labyrinth of glass walls, that let the spectators see everything, but mirrored it for the participants, what the latter did not know. Not unlike the third task in the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, there were several traps hidden and creatures sited, but this time the recruits had to get out from the middle of it… alive.

So to speak a natural way to split the ripe from the rotten.

Harry was apprehensively waiting for Wormtail to give the signal to start. Then they would spread and try to get out. Harry did not worry much and tried to gather his thoughts, just when he felt somebody brush by. When he turned around, he saw Montague smiling at him.

"Good luck, Potter. See you outside – I hope."

"Sure. Nothing I didn't master before.", Harry retorted coolly and turned away, just as the shot from the tribunes echoed through the glass walls and officially started the second task.

Most of the younger recruits tried to make it in a group, while the elders on the other hand all persisted to do it on their own. Harry had stayed with the group for the first few minutes, but then he had secretly done the 'point me'-charm and then parted from the others, who seemed rather lost. Up to then, he had encountered nothing, but soon the image of a manticore appeared in the mirrors. The beast was still far enough, but Harry knew if he would go back, he'd have to run in a circle like the others. So he carefully cast an invisibly charm on himself and concealed his scent, before he moved on. The manticore sniffed the air, but could not detect Harry because of the spell, that he was eternally happy for. Carefully he neared it from behind. The corridor between the glass walls was narrow and he would have to at least stun the creature to pass, better kill it to be sure it would not regain consciousness and chew his leg off. Approaching it silently up to a distance of approximately ten yards, he gave a short, loud yell to have the beast turning around so he could fire the killing curse directly between its eyes. It howled lowly and slumped to the side and tore a large break into the nearest wall. Harry exhaled lightly, collected himself, and disgustedly stepped over one of the mighty legs and a quickly increasing pool of blood, before he smiled sinisterly and squeezed himself through the crack. On the other side he could see nothing, but just then he ran into an invisibly wall. Cursing, he reprimanded himself for his inattentiveness. It was pure look that the ward was a harmless one. And the dark lord put up no harmless wards, what meant it was intended to work the other way, what in turn meant the exit was in the other direction. And after a few bends (right-left-left-left), he saw the air in front of him shimmering. Smelling no stench that every larger animal would spread, he let long tentacles spread from his wand and 'feel' the thing. The moment the tentacles touched it, they caught fire and Harry hastily stepped back and ended the spell. While his fingers had gotten a little hot, he had at least figured out what kind of shield it was: the Valerian Burning Screen, vicious, but easy to dismantle, at least if your wand possessed a fire-elemental interior.

Moving onward vigilantly, he avoided another ward, a chimera, that he could luckily outrun so it was caught in the ward he had just passed, but reinstalled to keep his opponents at bay. He repeated the pointing hex and realized he had put quite some distance behind and it was unlikely there were more than one or two walls between him and the outside. Satisfied, he continued his way, when he peeked around one corner to see Montague and his cronies approaching. It was only a matter of time until they would see him. Pressing into the wall, he let them pass and quickly scrambled away, before they could literary run into him. Because they ran… and Harry soon knew why: At the end of the corridor, in front of an opening Harry knew was the way to the corridor that led outside, was… himself?

"What the hell…", Harry spat confused and VERY carefully approached himself.

You, the... thing asked icily and spat on the floor in front of him, What do you want, weakling? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Betraying everybody: Dumbledore, who was taken care of you, even if he needn't, your friends – won't they worry about you? – and what would your parents say? And Sirius! Don't tell me you forgot about what you have done to him, the other Harry screamed at him.

"I... I didn't. It wasn't my fault! It was-"

Your master, you bloody traitor. You should go and hang yourself, you are a disgrace to humanity, it spat.

"No…"

Yesss, Harry screamed and Harry put his hands over his ears to block the horrible screech out. Wait – screech? Harry did not screech like that, and HE was Harry, not that. It wasn't real, it was just… his biggest fear. That the accusations were true.

"Fuck you!", Harry laughed, although he did not really feel like it inside, "RIDDICULUS!"

And the boggart's hair turned pink and it started to dance ballet until it disappeared.

Breathing heavily, Harry turned to the exit, relieved it was over, when suddenly something hit him in the back and he blacked out…

A burst of red light flashed through the corridor and Gryffindor toppled over. Satisfied with his stunner, the Slytherin waved over to some of his cronies, who had waited behind the bend and together they exited the maze, he at the top. Of course originally they had tried alone, but fate had brought them together, so nobody had seen reason to part again, although the praise of mastering the task as the first would have to be shared. What in turn slightly disgruntled him, but better alive and as the leader of his age group, than not at all – oh, he did not even want to think about THAT possibility…

Behind him Pucey spat on the floor and Warrington snuffed his nose in distain. Rolling his eyes, he smiled victoriously and marched in front of the dark lord, never noticing, that the mirror maze he had just exited was completely transparent to the spectators. He flashed a smirk to his parents, who looked strangely concerned, but did not heed it much, too blinded by his pride.

A fatal error, he would see later.

Something tickled his foot and he giggled uncharacteristically in his daze. The light came from an odd angle, different than in his room. Frowning, he opened one eye and stared at two large teeth in a large abyss a few inches from his own face.

The large snake's tongue flicked dangerously and Harry squirmed, trying to grab his wand, but it had slipped from his grasp and lay several feet away. But his opponent was a snake, so maybe he could play his last trump.

Wait, he hissed, using a talent he had always hated and was now glad to have.

The snake looked at him funnily and coiled back a bit.

You speak, it asked incredulously, flicking its tongue to taste the air around him.

Yes, I do. Please don't eat me.

Why would I, hatchling, it hissed soothingly.

Oh – good! Harry smiled, hoping the large amphibian would not change swallowing him whole. The snake cocked its head.

Have you lost your nest, it asked slowly, observing his every move critically.

I don't have one, but I have to find back to the people who I belong to, he prattled on, his brain doing loops to find a way out of this precarious condition, They wait right out there.

Your mother must be an uncaring one to leave you out here alone, hatchling, she pointed her tail tip towards him.

She died., Harry explained.

Poor dear, she hissed lowly and coiled herself around his arm, then I will just have to take you under my scale! Come on, this is not the right place for a hatchling like you."

Sighing in relieve, Harry got up and pocketed his wand, before leaving the maze. The sun had sunken quite a bit and was about to set behind the mountains. Slightly flushed, he walked by the tribunes over to where the other recruits were waiting. Some sat on a bench and others leaned against the wooden side of the stands. But some where missing:

"Where're Crabbe and Montague?", he asked the nearest person, that happened to be Theodore. He smiled faintly and pointed over to a heap on the floor before the dark lord's seat.

"Montague. Because he cheated where everybody would see… and Vincent was injured by the manticore. His mum took him off to heal the bites, but I think he might loose his wand hand, what makes him worthless to our lord.", he swallowed. This did not bode well.

"We saw you on our way out," Blaise said heavily, "but we were chased by a chimera after we had dismantled the last ward, so we really had no time to pick you up. Sorry."

"Never mind. It was my fault it was caught in there… poor Vince."

"But I don't feel sorry for Montague, that arsehole! He stunned you deliberately and the lord killed him for that.", the Slytherin stated proudly and clapped his shoulder.

"He did what? Why?", Harry asked stunned, "It was my fault, I let my guard down."

"Oh, Lord Voldemort despises bad cheats, you know. As long as you do it all secretly he doesn't mind too much, but if you get caught, rotten luck, I tell you! And why do you have a snake 'round your neck?", he asked perplex.

"Uh, she kind of adopted me after my little daze. I'll tell you later, but didn't you see it anyway?", Harry responded.

"I was preoccupied with seeing Montague writhing on the floor, sorry.", Blaise twinkled at him and smiled sinisterly, "But I'm happy to have you back, mate. You're quite alright for a Gryffindor!"

"Tell you what: The hat wanted me in Slytherin!", Harry laughed and Blaise and Theo joined in.

"I can see that!", they gasped and laughed even harder, until Vincent's mother passed by with a sullen face and reminded them about the unfortunate accident.

* * *

R&R 


	9. 1,09 And Knock Him Out

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**09) …And Knock Him Out!**

Severus frowned slightly, when he heard the children laugh. They were practically seen as adults now. Soon enough they would have to face the harshness of reality as a death eater. He doubted they would laugh that much then. Disgruntled he turned away.

* * *

One more task to go!

Smiling at his new friend, Blaise hugged him briefly, before leaving the group to fight the first duel of the evening against Miles Bletchley (the last and first in alphabetical order). To stand his part would not be easy, because he had to duel against somebody with a year more experience, but he was confident he could hold his own long enough to keep his face.

Miles was a thin, but muscled Slytherin one year above, or at least he had been. Blaise knew, that he had excelled in Charms and Transfigurations, and tutored the younger students from his house before the exams. Bletchley had always appeared even-tempered and kind to him, but right now that composition unnerved him. His opponent had entered the duelling field before him and was now standing there motionless, wand steadily held in an outstretched arm and calves flexed to jump at the tiniest movement.

Mr. Pettigrew sent out green sparks to start the battle and Blaise fired an disarming curse at Miles, who dodged it easily and put up a shield around him. Firing another curse, Blaise saw him faking a turn right and run left, firing a bone breaking hex. Just in time Blaise put up an repelling shield, that shattered the moment the curse hit and blew him backwards out of the field. The audience applauded to the winner and Miles bowed lightly, before helping him up. A slight nod on both sides and they parted, Blaise returning to the other recruits and Bletchley taking a seat on the bench, where the winners of their first duel would wait for the second round.

The first round was over soon: Bole lost consciousness after Warrington's fifth attack, Bradley wiped Summerby out of the ring, Pucey nearly pulverized Carmichael and Potter forced Davis to concede. McDougal smashed Goyle with a nasty little hex that had kept the heavier boy from breathing until he grew blue and it was decided that McDougal had won. Surprisingly Theodore Nott succeeded over Derrick , but collapsed soon after.

Everybody returned to the manor that evening for a grand dinner and to gather their strength.

As soon as the sun had risen the recruits where up and about again and the stands were soon filled with the older death eaters and the recruits, that had dropped out of the match the day before. The second round began with the duel between Warrington and Bradley, that the former won. Pucey and Bletchley wrestled fiery against each other, but eventually Pucey was thrown out of the field. Blaise and the other younger recruits clawed their armrests, when Harry shredded McDougal into pieces and later on the rejoined Crabbe was beaten by Nott. The remaining four participants retreated to prepare for their next fight, that would decide who reached the final one.

Avery was taking bets and most of the younger death eaters set their money on their favourite. While many set on Warrington and Potter, Bletchley and Nott were not bad off either.

Noises came from everywhere in the exited crowd, but once the beginning of the third round was announced, they calmed down. Parties had formed, that cheered for their favourite.

Bletchley and Warrington entered the ring and soon the duel began its heated course. Nothing was given, everything set out to win. The two older recruits fought quickly, never leaving time to breath. The curses used where sharp ones, and soon both were bleeding from several scratches. The change came, when Bletchley stumbled and Warrington advanced unguarded, that the former rose his wand and stunned his opponent. Breathing heavily the winner left the ring, where Professor Snape drowned a healing potion down the loser's throat, before floating him away.

Just when the next fight was about to start the younger Nott pulled back. Smiling faintly, he admitted, that he would rather leave the battlegrounds in once piece as long as he could. Potter shrugged and Nott left the field, leaving Potter the winner without ever rising his wand.

After Theodore's retreat, Harry felt slightly uncomfortable. There was some time left, before the final fight would begin and so he let his gaze wander.

It was early midday. The sun that had bathed everything in golden light yesterday was hidden behind thick, white clouds. Birds where flying southwards and for a moment he wished he was one of them. Looking over to the stands, he saw Blaise Zabini wave over to him and press his thumbs. Harry waved back and his gaze dropped to Pettigrew, who had obviously stared at him and was now quickly adverting his gaze. The traitor looked troubled, but Harry could not bring himself to care. Besides the throne that Voldemort inhabited he saw Snape. The professor returned his gaze and moved his hand nearly invisibly to greet. Harry inclined his head and moved his gaze to Lord Voldemort, his lord.

The snakelike man's head was not hidden beyond the hood and the meagre sunlight reflected from his perfectly white skin. Then the dark lord turned his head and the crimson red eyes bore into him. He knew Voldemort was reading his thoughts and imagined a duel between him and Bradley and a big question mark hovering above. From the field below he could see the dark lord's eyes glowing with amusement. Then a laugh entered his mind and he knew it was a reflection of his master's thoughts. Slightly light-headed, he turned away just to face Warrington.

"His left side is less guarded. Try to fire to his left.", the elder Slytherin whispered and Harry nodded.

"Thanks."

"Hope you win. And… sorry about Montague, but arguing with him would have caused commotion we didn't want. He's paid the bill now.", Warrington smiled sorrowfully.

"He was your friend, wasn't he?", Harry asked and Warrington nodded lightly.

"Yeah, but now it's too late… we make our choices, Potter. And although we may be death eaters, the bad guys, sooner or later we face the consequences of what we do. Maybe not at a judge's verdict, but in life. Be true to yourself, Potter, and true to our lord, then you will be great. In our way.", he sighed and bowed his head, before he walked away.

Harry looked at him, stunned, and then entered the battling ring for one more time. Miles Bletchley was already waiting for him. Harry nodded to him and the fight began. Harry knew he had to stay in the offence to subdue his opponent, but it was easier said than done, because Bletchley simply outran the curses and fired himself.

After some minutes Harry decided to change his strategy: instead of firing random curses he would try to chase his opponent into one corner, where he could not escape. That worked quite well, until Bletchley realized his goal and fought against it. He threw a fire hex that shot over Harry's shoulder and ignited his robes, but he did not pay it attention and chanted a ward around his adversary to keep occupied for some time, while he slapped the fire out. In the meantime Bletchley had dismantled the easy ward, but had not jet had the chance to throw another hex. Using this little advantage Harry surged forward, surprising his opponent, and simply knocked him down with a well aimed punch. Bletchley tumbled backwards and Harry rose his wand once more and chains spread from the tip and tightly bound his adversary to the ground. Gasping for air, Bletchley tried to move, but soon realized he could not. Astounded he looked up to Harry and chuckled.

"Merlin, Potter. You got me there!", he shook his head and Harry released him wordlessly. The audience roared and hollered at their new 'hero'.

On his throne, the dark lord smiled inwardly. Just like he had expected…

* * *

R&R 


	10. 1,10 Glory Unfolded

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

**AN/** hello, my dears. It finally gets slashy! But I might warn you now, the rating is not only for the slash scenes. Mostly I decided to rate it high, so that I'd be safe, but this story is NOT SLASH CENTERED, so if you're reading this for the fuck's sake, you will probably be disappointed. l'C

* * *

**10) Glory Unfolded**

The festivities afterwards sped by in a haze for Harry. Loads of people congratulated him for his thriving performance earlier. The whole evening he had shaken hands of former enemies in the middle of the Malfoy's ballroom, eating petit fours from a silver salver, that were floating around. Somebody had bestowed him with a goblet of sweet red wine that was refilling itself. Touching glasses with everyone he was soon a little tipsy and was stumbling through one of the corridors in search for a restroom, when he bumped into somebody.

Lifting his gaze from the floor he looked up into his Professor's scowling face and gulped.

"Uh, so sorry, Snape… Professor…hicks, I uh…", he stuttered, unable to concentrate on the right words.

"Never mind, Mr. Potter. But you might keep in mind to look out in front of you. Not everybody is as forgiving as I. Now run along, or better, go to bed. If you can make it there."

"Uh – you don't know per chance where the nearest restroom is… sir?", Harry belched and covered his mouth.

"Down the corridor, last door on the right. Please don't get too lost. A good evening, Mr. Potter.", Snape sighed dramatically and walked away in long strides.

"You, too, Professor…", Harry mumbled more to himself, "Surly bastard…"

Moving down the passageway, he found the right door and pushed it open. The thickest fog had vanished from his mind and he could think a little clearer, after he had pushed his head under the water tab for some seconds. Screwing the tab close, he wiped the water out of his unruly, outgrown curls with a towel he had found inside a cupboard under the basin.

Looking into the mirror with bleary eyes, he saw Blaise coming from one of the cabins, looking rather rattled.

"You alright?", Harry asked groggily.

"Fine. You look like shit, man.", Blaise responded and rubbed his head.

"Yeah. Feel like it, too.", Harry smiled uncertainly and massaged his forehead, "I think I had enough…"

"More than, methinks.", Blaise giggled.

"You're one to talk. You're completely pissed yourself… ", he sniggered, too.

"Suppose so…", Blaise grinned.

"My bloody back kills me… Bletchley hit me there.", Harry groaned and rubbed his back.

"Here, let me.", Blaise said and moved behind him and let his hands move down from Harry's neck to his lower back, "Like that?"

"Exactly…", a low moan slipped form his lips when the other boy gently kneaded his shoulders, "Gods, I needed that!"

"Who's 'gods'?"

"Muggle equivalent to Merlin."

"Oh, I see. Why'd you say it? I mean, you're a wizard."

"Yeah, but habits die hard. I grew up with them, didn't even know magic existed till I was eleven."

"Whoa! That's news. Harry Potter, a common muggle boy till he was eleven."

"Yeah, kind of. Didn't like it, though. You know – funny stuff happening around you and nobody tells you why. It's actually pretty shitty, man! Believe me!"

"Guess so. Want to go up to my room? It's not a good place to talk in here."

"Sure."

* * *

He is so endearing. Adorable. Innocent. If I did not know he had killed and tortured before, I would gladly think he was. His skin so lily-white, almost fluorescent in the moonlight that falls through my window. I ask him to sit on the bed, while I fetch some oil from the bathroom.

"Lie down.", I ask and he complies, after he removes his outer robes and takes of his shirt and I am allowed to see more of that alluring white skin. He must taste so sweet.

Hugging my pillow under his chin, he turns his gaze back at me and I smile reassuringly. To the outside. Inside I gloat and am impatient to touch him, sully his innocence. A wicket lock curls down his cheek and I gently move it away. With huge eyes, he follows my every move, but never flinches away. These wide, depthless orbs overwhelm me with their barely restraint hunger.

Oh, how much he has hungered. Now I will nurture him.

One shaky, pale hand reaches out to me and pulls my hand onto his shoulder. Such a sweet gesture, still he looks so innocent. Too innocent. And the way his eyes reach out to me he is much less naïve than I thought. Maybe than we all thought.

Smiling sweetly, he turns around and for a moment his back is bathed in moonlight.

No marks, no curse has lately touched that skin!

He pulls me nearer and his arms circle my neck. Slightly pouting his lush lips, he rubs his nose against my neck and I catch my breath.

Definitely NOT innocent.

But even more so tempting…

* * *

_I originally wanted to deepen this scene, but would have probably deleted it straight away. So Ierased it again and therefore thereis no way to get moretext about them from me. Use your imagination!_

* * *

The next morning Harry had awoken with a brain splitting headache. Somebody had reached him a hangover potion, what he had been grateful for, until his head had cleared enough to notice that he was in bed with Blaise Zabini, completely naked, with the distinct feeling that he had just had sex and no memory whatsoever.

About five seconds after that particular realization had taken place the inhabitants of the manor had woken to a high-pitched scream and a loud bang of somebody landing on the floor.

In his room, Blaise Zabini found himself sitting on the floor beside his bed with a deathly pale Harry Potter sitting in the middle of it, clutching the covers around him.

(That Mr. Zabini had landed rather firmly on his but did not make 'it' any easier, therefore the scream.)

* * *

Severus sat up in bed abruptly. A scream had shaken him out of his early morning daze. The bed in Malfoy Manor beside him was uncomfortably cold and empty. After returning from a mission at Grimmauld Place #12 late at night, he had fallen asleep only few hours ago. Disgruntled, he pushed himself out of bed – no use in trying to sleep again.

Clad in his nightshirt and gown he slid into his slippers. Peeved at the bright atmosphere of the morning, he walked along the passageway, before he descended the stairs to the recruit's level, from where he thought originated the disturbance some minutes ago. Just when he came down the last steps, somebody wrapped in a white blanket bolted out of a door to his left and raced by to another room further down the corridor, who resembled Potter quite a lot. But why would Harry Potter be screaming and racing – oh!

Smirking evilly, he knocked at said door to his left and an irritated Blaise Zabini opened, ready to shout, when he recognize his professor.

"Uh, sir?"

"A wonderful morning, already hunting for innocent flesh, Mr. Zabini?", he clipped with a slight smile. Blaise spluttered and Snape turned away. Maybe the morning wasn't that bad after all…

* * *

R&R! 


	11. 1,11 Light On The Waters

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**11) Light On The Waters**

Everyone was assembled in the ballroom, standing around the throne of the dark lord. Curious glances came from the younger members, who had not jet joined an attack. When the last ones had arrived, the dark lord cursed the latest and afterwards immediately moved to the main topic of that day's meeting: the Askaban raid.

As hypothetically announced before, the juniors and recruits would gather at the shores and four senior followers would dismantle the outer wards, when they'd enter the cave, from where the main stairwells led to the cells up in the citadel. While the four would dismantle the last remaining protections and alarms, the juniors would swarm the castle and kill the guards, while the recruits would get the prisoners out, down and shipped away by portkey. The whole operation would approximately take half an hour. If everything went as planned, they'd be long gone, before the aurors could arrive, dark mark looming.

The distraction attack at Hogsmeade would be led by Pettigrew, who would meet the girls there, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend on Halloween.

The meeting was nearly over, when Voldemort called him up. Surprised, Harry moved forward and knelt before his master. His mind was racing what was about to happen, when the dark lord moved his hand and Pettigrew fetched a long case from a table beside the throne and presented it to the feet of his master.

"Harry."

"Yes, milord?", he asked startled.

"You have made me proud some weeks ago. Your performance was very pleasing, therefore I shall reward you, in two ways: you shall lead the recruits in battle today. The seniors will hold council after this meeting, you may join them there and receive your orders. Secondly, I received a letter some time ago, the content very interesting. It was from an old acquaintance, I believe you have met him lately. His name is Saduj Ollivander.", the dark lord asked sociably.

"Yes, sir. I purchased a wand at his shop.", Harry said and a dark feeling overcame him.

"Mr. Ollivander also told me, therefore the letter, that a weapon in his shop responded agreeably to you. The… Star of Senkrad?"

"Uh – yes, sir."

"And that you did not procure it."

"That is correct."

"Why ever not?"

"I had no use for it back then, milord, thus I thought it was not worth purchasing, and Dumbledore would have been suspicious.", Harry reasoned.

"Without a doubt . But circumstances have changed and I believe it will be of great use to you now.", he gestured and Pettigrew opened the case. Inside was the staff, shimmering darkly in all its glory, the green stone at the top twinkling almost seductively, "For you."

The others gasped.

"Uh – thank you very much, my lord Voldemort.", Harry noticed too late that he had spoken the name, but the dark lord did not react, so he probably did not mind. He carefully picked up the staff and Pettigrew shrunk the case, before handing it to him.

"The word to reduce its size is 'nekrad', it will morph into an amulet.", the dark lord supplied, "To resize it use the same phrase."

"Nekrad!", Harry whispered and the staff glowed, before shrinking rapidly, until only the emerald with a black bracelet remained, that he practically slipped over his black bandaged wrist (remember the ribbons from chapter one!).

He stepped back and the dark lord ended the gathering.

Harry was just about to follow the four appointed seniors, when something tugged at his robe. An angry hiss came from the floor and the thing slithered up his leg and under his clothes. He squeaked and tried to get rid of it, but the scaly thing remained firmly in place.

"You idiotic hatchling, it's me!", it hissed and Harry stood still.

"Oh, sorry! I completely forgot about you!"

"Indeed. That is why I had to search this giant's nest for you. Really, it's too big for a little one like you!", the snake hissed motherly and reminded him strongly on Mrs. Weasley…

"Are you finally moving, Potter?", that bitch Lestrange spat from the door she help open for him, "we don't have all day!"

"Yes, madam. I'm coming…"

* * *

The recruits and juniors gathered in the entrance hall, where portkeys were distributed among them, that would take everybody to the shores of Askaban isle. The maps one of the informers at the Ministry had copied made it easy to locate the island. The grandfather clock on the landing between the stairs above them turned three pm, and within seconds forty-six death eaters landed on the beach of that ungodly isle. The 'big four' resized the boats they had brought along and the death eaters quickly parted into four groups, before the vessels started to move over the water surface, not making the slightest sound. The invisibility wards kicked in automatically, once they had left the beach behind them.

Roughly fife minutes later they neared the entrance to the cave. It was almost too silent, when the ships crossed the water. Six guards sat on rocks near the old stairs to the citadel, that had once been hewn into the bare rock. The first row of seats rose their wands and dismantled the alarms in hushed whispers, before the second row stood and executed the aurors, before they even knew what had hit them.

Green light filled the cave and the water glowed in it for a moment, before everything was silent again, six bodies lying on the bare stone, one half in the water, that merrily splashed against the lowest stone step. The boats knocked softly against the stone, when they got out. The ships were immediately shrunken and packed away. Then the juniors crept into the tunnel to eliminate the enemies, while the recruits disposed of the bodies by simply letting them into the water, careful to avoid as much noise as possible.

Blaise and Harry ascended the stairs side by side, following the last junior. From the far end of the staircase, they saw green light flashing now and then. Suddenly, after several minutes yelling erupted from the citadel above. Screams followed, along with clatter of metal against metal. They reached the lowest floor of the castle and soon grew aware of what, or better, who was making all the noise. From all sides hallways led to them, lined with bars, that divided the corridors from the cells. Since three 'walls' of each cell was made of metal bars, they could easily oversee the whole floor. The prisoners had risen from their cots and where standing, or in some cases, kneeling at the doors, banging spoons and tin cups against the bars, cheering to the death eaters, that would surely come to free them. The juniors had already cleared their way and had moved on to the higher levels.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Pucey and Warrington, Harry yelled over the furore, "You get the guys from this level out and down. Let the stronger support the weak, keep the line moving. We need to be quick!", before he raced on to the second floor, everybody but the previously named following him.

While Blaise had only seen some minor criminals on the lowest floor, the second level inhabitants were all well-known old friends and comrades. The death eaters captured at the Ministry some month ago did not cheer for them. Some seemed in a pretty bad shape, lying around in the corners of their cells, the floor stained with blood and human waste everywhere. It stunk like shit, too.

Harry once again barked his orders, although this time eight of the recruits where to either carry or levitate the poor witches and wizards out. The last three remaining recruits, Bletchley, Davies and Zabini, followed Harry upwards to the third level. The upper floor was different, having stonewalls between every cell for the 'special guests'. The storey was reserved for the insane, underage, and the pretty… as they would soon notice.

* * *

Lucius eyed the young man warily, who had entered his cell. It seemed their lord had finally stormed the bloody island and was getting them out. Pushing himself up against the wall, he tried to keep some dignity, but the waste in the corner and the blood on his clothes made it hard, not to mention the countless bumps and scraps the guard had graciously left instead of his last meal. Gasping in pain, he sacked back against the floor, unable to put any weight on his left knee. The boy in the doorway sighed and levitated him up. Closing his eyes in misery, Lucius blocked everything out, while the boy descended the stairway with him. At the bottom he heard the water splash against the stone, before he heard somebody talk near his head.

"Sev…", he tried to whisper, but he was not sure it was audible with all the commotion around them. Severus had come to get him, Severus was there. Severus whispered to him to keep up, it would all be well soon. Severus swiftly caressed his face, before a portkey tugged him away…

His lover had never touched him in public before…

* * *

The third floor was creepy. Wails came from behind the iron doors of some cells, but most where completely silent. The juniors had gathered in the last one on the right, where they had left all the bodies from his floor. Blaise noticed, that, while most of them wore the uniform of the guards, two seemed to be prisoners. The doors were already open, so they just had to march in and take the convicts down.

"You needn't search the ones down the left", Pucey, the elder brother, neared them, "There's nobody in there. But we've found six guys over there!", he pointed behind himself, "Cecil Rosier is in the first, barmy that one, I fear. Suppose they raped his sanity out of him, the way he looks, that bastards!", Pucey growled wrathfully, "and we found Draco Malfoy in the third. He doesn't respond at all – Dorian is with him."

"I think the last one is Alexei Ollivander, but we're not sure, he's barely recognizable.", Flint yelled over to them. Blaise sucked in his breath at the mentions of Draco, his best mate at Hogwarts.

"I think you better take that Rosier guy down, Blaise", Harry pushed him into the direction of the first cell, "Bletchley can take Malfoy. Okay?"

"Yeah…", Blaise answered faintly and moved on to fulfil his task.

"Miles? Can you take Malfoy and the one in the second cell?", Harry asked his comrade, who nodded and walked away.

"Should I take the one in the fourth?", Davies asked.

"Yeah, and the fifth, too, if you can?"

"Sure. See you down there and hurry up. The aurors might be already on their way.", the former Ravenclaw said and went away. Harry wasted no more time and approached the last cell. The maker of his new wand was in there. In what state, Harry wondered, before he opened the last door:

* * *

Wanting more! What do you think? R&R! 


	12. 1,12 Beyond The Mists

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**12) Beyond The Mists**

The cell was small, about eight feet in width and about fourteen in length. The only furniture, if you could call it that, was a low cot against the wall right to the door and a wooden chair near the window.

The 'window' was a small hole in the wall, that seemed to be there more by chance than any intention. No glass kept the cold wind of the sea out. There were no bars, but Harry knew there was only rock beneath the wall of the citadel, or water. Either way, nobody could survive a jump down there.

Ollivander sat on the chair, wrapped in a threadbare blanket. He wore robes and shoes, Harry could see that, both in hazardous condition. He looked out of the 'window' apathetically. His body seemed unearthly thin under the dirty cloth, his head small with all the long, curly hair glued to his with the grease of years.

The air was slightly better in there, but icy cold. When he cleared his throat, the prisoner did not respond. Looking closer, not even his chest rose…

Harry was pulled from his thoughts, when he heard somebody racing up the stairs.

* * *

"Hurry up, Potter, the aurors are coming!", Snape yelled at him and pulled him along. Leaving Ollivander's corpse behind, they raced down the steps and onto the landing near the sea. Snape pulled out the last portkey and held it out for Harry, who did not hesitate and grabbed one end of the Quill. Nothing happened and Snape cursed.

"They but the wards back up! Come on, Potter, get over here!", he motioned to a dinghy, that lay at the end of the landing, "We'll take this!"

Snape threw something from his pocket into the water and seconds later Harry climbed into the boat. Snape jumped in and the boat started moving automatically. Harry fired a curse at the first auror, who had appeared on a broom near the exit, while Snape took out another. But more ministry officers on brooms and in boats where coming from everywhere and their situation became more and more severe.

Scared, Harry looked to Snape, who's brow was furrowed. Suddenly the professor smirked and lifted his wand against the sky.

"Morsmordre!", the dark mark appeared above the isle. Seconds later thick strings of fog rose from the water and hid them from the eyes of their hunters. Harry sighed in relieve, and even Snape seemed to relax a bit.

"Askaban is hidden by a ring of fog.", the professor explained, "Once we leave the mists behind, we can use the portkey to get away."

"Good. Like Avalon, you mean?", Harry inquired.

"Well, I'd hardly compare Askaban to the holy isle of Avalon, but the idea behind it is the same."

"Only that we don't know where Avalon is.", Harry smiled.

"Indeed.", Snape answered, rolling his eyes, when the fog finally cleared and they found themselves on open water.

The Potions master took the Quill from his pocket and Harry closed his hand around it, before they were swept away.

* * *

The manor was busy with wizards and witches running around to help the wounded juniors and especially the prisoners. Most of them had been taken to a big room above the ballroom, where the Malfoy's house elves had prepared field beds and were now tending to the wounded. Those death eaters, who had family living at the manor, had been taken to their relative's rooms.

In-between all the chaos, Severus distributed healing potions he had brewed in advance. Narcissa Malfoy had just requested his presence in her son's room, where he was currently heading with two elves in tow, who were carrying his supplies.

Draco lay on the bed, trashing against his uncle's grip, who desperately held him down.

"Leave him, Rabastan.", the Potions master said gently, sitting down at Draco's side, "Dragon, can you hear me?"

Draco stilled a little and his mother sniffed her nose, burying her face in her brother-in-law's shoulder, "See what these monsters have done to him!", she whimpered.

Severus swallowed hard, before he removed Draco's ripped robes from the frail body. He sucked in his breath, when he saw the dozens of welts and bruises on the white flesh of his godson. Draco had stopped struggling and lay on his side motionlessly, tears streaming from his wide eyes. His lips were moving rapidly.

"Oh, Draco…", Severus sighed and carefully charmed the dirt away.

"Please…", his godson's voice weakly broke the silence, "Please… don't hurt me anymore…", Draco begged, before closing his eyes. Narcissa's silent sobs grew louder at that.

"You're home, Dragon…", she whispered, leaving Rabastan's embrace and kneeling at her son's side, "Momma's going to take care of you now…my poor baby…"

Her soft hands caressed his cheek, but her eyes were hard and cold.

The door creaked open and a pale, sunken face appeared. With shaky steps, the man neared the people around his son's bed, who moved aside slightly to let him through.

"Oh, Draco…", Lucius thought faintly. The boy opened his eyes warily, but seemingly recognized his father.

"Daddy…?", his voice was barely audible.

"Yes.", Lucius voice broke.

Sighing, the wizard caressed his son's face and placed a light kiss at his brow.

"I'm so sorry, daddy, I tried to… I tried, but, but…", Draco sobbed and Lucius pressed his hand lightly.

"Everything will be fine, my dragon, you're home now, it's going to be fine, just go to sleep.", Lucius hushed his crying child and Draco closed his eyes, shedding quiet tears, before he slipped away into the land of nightmares…

Lucius cautiously tucked the sheets around him. Sitting on the bedside, he looked at his wife, who had sunken into a chair behind him. She sighed and got up and he followed her into the adjourning living room. Standing near the couch, he watched her leave. Severus stood behind him, stroking his back, but he stepped away and Severus lowered his hand.

* * *

**AN/** So, this is the first part of the story. I hope you liked it so far. A major change is awaiting you, some things will clear up, new questions may arise. Tell me what you think?

lCiel R&R!


	13. 2,01 Disorientation

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

**AN/** SLASH in this chapter, rather explicit, too!

* * *

**13) Disorientation**

To want, desire something, more than anything you have ever known, more than everything you have ever needed, more than your brain can accomplish to comprehend. For the very first time, it seemed that the world you tried to revolutionize is utterly insignificant in comparison to the aspiration to consume this fixation, obsession, the one impact that would change your life forever.

* * *

The next week passed by in a haze for Harry. Everybody was tending to their impaired relatives, or being tended to themselves. An uproar of bitterness over the prisoner's treatment had spread from the manor over the whole Wizarding part of Britain and the press had published some articles about it. Everywhere people were discussing the ministry's actions. Fudge had left the country after a radical group had burned down his house in London and left graffiti with anarchy symbols.

Even Dumbledore had given an public statement that the Ministry's actions must not be condoned. In short – the Wizarding world was in chaos.

* * *

At the place of the upheaval's origin, Lucius Malfoy sat on his long-term secret lover's lap and thrust his hips against the hand in his breeches. Severus smiled down at him, trailing hot kisses over his love's neck, before squeezing his hand a few times, until Lucius lost control.

A quick 'Scourgify' took care of that matter and when his lover returned from his post-coital daze, he could snuggle comfortably into Severus' waiting arms – had not been another issue waiting to be attended to:

The black-haired man growled fiercely, as his lover slid down onto the floor between his legs and skilfully undid his fly, releasing hismanhood from its unbearably tight constraints. Severus could do nothing but gasp, as he felt Lucius' hot mouth coercing his last resolve to vanish completely. Bucking his restless hips towards the sweet pleasure his heart finally became undone after months of forced celibacy and emotional solitude.

Crying in both pleasure and relieve, he found release deep down his lover's throat, who swallowed him greedily, more profound than ever before.

Getting back up onto the couch, Lucius enveloped his shaking love into a sensual hug, before pulling away. Gazing into the bottomless, black depth, he felt exposed by the love they radiated for him.

* * *

In his private chambers, the Dark Lord idly gazed into the crystal ball on his desk. He did not give a shit about divination, but the globes could be applied for so much more pleasant uses.

Like watching over somebody.

Red eyes fixed on the glassy surface, he turned his hand slightly and the white smoke inside cleared and the picture of Harry Potter teasing Blaise Zabini emerged.

Bewildered and strangely bewitched Voldemort watched the display of affection.

A knock on the door disrupted his closer examination of the situation (in that more and more clothing was lost to both participants) and he hastily erased the image, before Wormtail – damned be his existence – entered with the daily reports.

The Wizarding world was in uproar, street fights in London between officials and the mob, shops closed in fear of raging hooligans… Harry smiling… Fudge leaving the country in a hurry… caressing his cheek… families moving to the protection of Hogsmeade… Harry pulling a face and laughing… Harry tickling the other boy… citizens demanding new minister… laughter… Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley – eek!... good contact with Dumbledore… Harry's eyes wide and innocent… grins… Harry caressing, Harry smiling, Harry… Harry with the power…

Silence.

"My lord?"

"Hrmpf?"

* * *

That night the Death Eaters celebrated the grand banquet to commemorate the fall of Azkaban and to introduce the new juniors into their midst. It had been postponed until all detainees had healed from their physical wounds so that everybody could attend. One after another the recruits stepped forward. All had fought well and were to be rewarded. They officially received their masks and were to bow to their master before retreating back to the crowd. After the official part of the evening was over, the Death Eaters had gathered in smaller groups to party some more on their own. Voldemort had retreated to his chambers some time ago to research, but had lost interest in the old scrolls and books and returned to his favourite activity as of lately: watching Harry.

The boy sat in one of the smaller sitting rooms near the recruit's quarters. The only other people in the room were Blaise Zabini, tucked onto one of the soft, fluffy settees together with Draco Malfoy, who resembled a porcelain doll these days, white, cold and inert. Blaise was talking to the young blond silently and the Greengrass girl stood near the window, holding a bottle of Ice Drake's vodka.

Harry scowled and left the room and the girl followed him. Outside, on the corridor, they encountered Pansy Parkinson and Marietta Edgecombe, both 'home' from school for the day. They passed giggling and Miss Greengrass and Harry entered the latter's chamber – or rather, Harry entered and the girl simply followed.

With growing resentment the Dark Lord saw the bitch flirting with his Harry, and soon later discarding her robes, sitting on the boy's lap and snogging him viciously. It seemed Harry quickly regained control of his senses, but instead of kicking the whore out of his bed, he turned her onto her back and pushed up her skirt. After some awkward fumbling, he took her roughly. She grunted while he fucked her.

Disgusted and in a foul mood, he turned away from the crystal ball and went to bed, taking a dose of Severus' dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN/** to dreamweaver: I think you got something wrong there. It's DG/HP, not DM. DG stands for a cannon female. Sorry to disappoint you, but to say it clearly again: **THIS IS NOT A DRACO/HARRY FIC! **There is some HP/BZ, but only in chapter 10.

Furthermore I won't update more for now, coz I still need to edit some later parts again. And they're not jet beta-ed, so you'll have to wait about a week for more. L'C

PS: Don't forget to review


	14. 2,02 Winter Heart

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**14) Winter Heart**

The annual winter storms rattled at the windows of the manor and a mix of snow and rain had soaked the soil, turning the gardens and fields into enormous pools of mud. Those of the inhabitants who still had to get out returned soon and cursing in the brightest colours of speech.

Severus sat on the couch next to the hearth, tucked into a thick wool blanket and reading a book. Or rather, he held a book in hand but had not turned a page in minutes, staring thoughtfully into the fire.

The last few attacks of the Dark Forces had been successful, mainly because he had been unable to gain much information for Dumbledore, but there had also been great setbacks. For example the Azkaban raid had freed many supporters and he was glad to have Lucius and especially Draco back, but the bitter consequence was that since the holding cells in the Ministry were limited, captured Death Eaters would not be imprisoned anymore, but executed.

The job had gotten riskier and riskier, and a stone had set on many of his fellow's hearts. The mood was quiet, observant. Nobody could allow himself to fail, one mistake fatal!

Turning around he saw Lucius sitting on the armrest beside him. Leaning into the open arms of his lover, he sighed dejectedly and pressed a firm kiss onto the smaller man's brow.

A cloud passed by and a few meagre rays of sunlight passed through the glass of the high windows of the sitting room. In the weak light of the sun and the flickering of the flames in the hearth Lucius' pointed features stuck out even more sharply. It pained Severus to look at him; before the imprisonment Lucius had been completely healthy, well built, here and there a small sign of age, but mostly he had looked as magnificent as the day they had met again as adults. During his imprisonment the blonde had lost a terrible amount of weight; his skin was sickly pale, not the silky white it was before; and small wrinkles had formed around his eyes. The shiny blond hair had become lifeless and white.

He kissed him again. Lucius smiled, before getting up and walking over to the window, but his eyes were filed with sadness. Draco was not recovering as well as had been expected, and he and his mother had moved to a larger cottage some miles down the river that had originally been used as a summer house, but had been abandoned for some years now. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, had joined them there along with four house-elves.

The cool light of the November sun was reflected on each strand of hair, letting his whole being look translucent and so frail, so terribly frail…

Lucius coughed and held his chest, before smiling again. Severus got up and wrapped the blanket around his lover's shoulders, before embracing him tightly.

How he wished he'd never have to let go…

* * *

Many miles away, a young man stood at the Cornish cliffs near Dover and gazed toward the horizon. His light reddish curls flew around his head in the wintry breeze that came from the sea. His blue eyes were narrowed against the weather while he kept observing the sky. But no miracle rose from the iron depth of the waves thundering against the cliff he stood upon. Gazing down into the roaring depth beyond, he grew a little dizzy and stepped back with a sigh.

He could not do it.

So, if suicide was not a option, he would have to face reality. Which, in itself, did not seem much of a brighter path. At least he could have spared his mother much grief by simply leaving this world for good. Not that he had any use in it.

Struggling back over the meadows between the enclosures too typical for the Muggle side of this island, he hid between the hedges and apparated away.

AN/ R&R


	15. 2,03 Blood

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

**AN/ Extra Warning! This chapter is one of the most violent and twisted in the story. It deals with self mutilation and severe psychological disorder. I ask you hereby not to read this if you're underage. Many disregard the higher ratings, but this is NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! Thanks, lCiel**

**

* * *

15) Blood**

Narcissa stood near the window, bathed in the light of the afternoon sun (rare for the season) that currently shone through the white curtains of his bedroom. Although the place was well-heated, Draco shivered and pulled the blankets closer around his shaking form.

The nightmares had returned after the last week of dreamless sleeping potion, but his mother had refused to give him more of the addictive concoction and to make him deal with his daily demons in the night. Blaise had come over for a couple of days, but as days passed by Draco had convinced the brunette to leave.

Now he sat in bed, popped up against three downy pillows and watched his mother standing at the window. She fake-smiled and caressed his cheek, before pulling away.

"I need to make some purchases, I trust I can leave you alone for a few hours, can't I, Draco?" She inquired and he nodded. She inclined her head and left the room through the wide open doors.

* * *

A cloud passed over the sun and the room grew dark. Draco stared at the painting at the opposite wall and chewed his lower lip. He had promised not to do it again, but it was so hard. He hated being so weak, so vulnerable and small. He had hated being Draco Malfoy, the blond pretty boy, had hated his fair hair, his angelic face and his flawless skin that was only tarnished in places nobody would ever see. Now he hated the welts, the scars that would never fade again, the scraps and bruises, that not even his godfather's potions could ease. The angry, red lines, that spread from his ankles over his inner things, privates, back and shoulders, neck, arms, face…

He hated his deformed, filthy body.

Grabbing his wand from the bedside table, he locked the doors, that banged shut with a loud noise, and doused the lights of the chandelier hanging from the painted ceiling. The little elves and unicorns bowed their heads when he tore open the top drawer in the night stand and snatch the razor from behind his spell-book. Glancing over to the doors, he reassured himself that Narcissa had actually left, before he got rid of his nightshirt. He progressed to draw the blade diagonally along his thighs in slow lines, creating a crisscrossing pattern of ugly red cuts that seeped small amounts of blood.

And he hated his twisted, bitter life.

Isolation and stiffness for the Malfoy name, emotional winter, an eternal blizzard over the manor. Hate, pure, soul consuming hatred in a thousand manifestations - maybe his last passion…

Draco had started to cut himself sometime during his fifth year, around Christmas, when he could not bear the emotional silence around him anymore. He had wanted to scream, tear down the sinks in the bathroom and to smash the mirrors, which he had actually done once in an abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor. Then some stupid ghost had shown up and he had panicked she might tell one of the faculty about the damage he had caused and left the 'establishment' in a hurry, in the process of getting up from the floor cutting his wrist for the very first time.

Ever since the sharp pain had been his Elysium, his back hold, a fortress against the storms of his world. The one factor his ruddy life he had control over. Before his parents had found out…

Enraged and frustrated by the surfacing memory he viciously attacked the marred skin. The many lines disfiguring the flesh of his upper thighs suddenly looked much better to him than the smooth plane of his belly and he smiled while he dragged the razorblade over and over it again and again.

A house-elf who had just stumbled into the room gasped and cried out at the gory display, but Draco didn't even register the servant that watched him with watery eyes, before popping away.

It had to bleed out. All the pain and dirtiness.

Blind with hate and despair, he cut even deeper. It hurt terribly, but he continued until thick trickles of blood seeped down between his legs onto the white bed sheets. Hastily he got up and swayed heavily, his knees buckling, before he crawled over the polished parquet towards the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. Sitting up on his heels, he gazed at his own image and frowned. While his stomach looked better now, his face was still too pretty.

_They like the pretty, don't you remember?_

Determined, he placed the tip of the blade against his cheek and pressed down until a single drop of blood ran down his face. Draco then drew the knife across his cheek up to his ear, sharply down across his jaw and, withdrawing for a moment, over his lower lip down towards his chin, piercing the skin just below the lip until the tip of the knife knocked against his teeth. Smiling, he lowered the blade and watched the blood tickle from his lower lip.

He opened the second door and entered the bathroom. Balancing the knife onto the edge of the tub he unscrewed one of the shiny brass taps and lowered himself into the quickly filling pool. While the water began to take on a rosy colour, he repositioned the knife over his wrist and, with a determined frown, drove it deep into his flesh, before he pulled it along the vein.

Blood spurted from his pulsing wrist and his surroundings blurred for a moment, before he gathered his strength for a last time to also slit his other wrist.

With a dump clank the blade slipped from his weakened grip and tumbled through the red waters to the ground, while Draco leaned back against the wall of the tub.

* * *

A low 'pop' broke the eerie silence. Disentangling himself from Lucius arms, Severus scowled at the cowering elf. The creature sniffed and wrung its hands, before slapping itself a few hard times and looking up to its master frightfully.

Lucius frowned and rose his brows.

"It something important the matter, Tipsy, that you need to interrupt our talk?" he drawled.

"Oh sir, this being hard to explain. Tipsy has been with Master Draco and he… sir, Master Draco is being delirious, Tipsy has been thinking," the being stuttered.

"What's wrong with Draco? Has he sent you? Why didn't you go to Narcissa if he wanted something?" the blond aristocrat frowned.

"That is being the problem, sir. Master Draco has not sent Tipsy," the house-elf muttered.

"Then why are you disrupting me, speak up!" Lucius spat hot-temperedly.

"I is being very, very sorry indeed! But Master Draco is being insane, sir! He is laughing and crying and cutting and bleeding too much and-"

"Cutting?" Lucius interrupted the whimpering elf. "Bleeding? Isn't Narcissa with him? What nonsense are you telling me?" the blond roared.

"Tipsy is only telling the truth, sir," the elf squeaked. "I is worrying – too much blood for young master! Is no good! But master Draco is not seeing Tipsy when she is trying to take the knife away. Not seeing her at all! And Tipsy is so worried-"

"Knife? Where is he, where is Draco?" Lucius thundered anxiously.

"In the bedroom, sir, in the summer cottage. The floo connection is being 'Malfoy cottage, blue bedroom' sir, but sir-" it was cut off when Lucius stormed by to the nearest fireplace with a floo-connection, that being the one in the library. Severus followed him, equally worried, but better controlled. Half the way to the library, they separated, Lucius going straight for the cottage, while Severus precautiously packed some basic healing draughts as well as a blood-replenishing potion, before following his lover through the flames.

* * *

When the heard the door he tiredly opened his eyes to look up. Lucius seemed awfully pale. He had not seen his father much since Azkaban. The white hair flowed around his face like a halo, making him painfully aware that it had not been more than just a nightmare one longed to forget. The horror in his father's eyes made him lower his gaze in shame. He had never intended for him to see how low his son had sunken.

"Draco... no!" his dad's voice whispered terrified, while his eyes travelled Draco's body. It almost seemed as if he cared! Tears stung in Draco's eyes and rolled down his face, mingling with the blood and leaving pinkish trails on his chin. He felt his skin ceasing to hurt and the soft whisper of coolness wash over him, while his father knelt over the rim of the tub.

He saw Severus enter the room in the corner of his eye and felt him approaching him from behind. The professor fell to his knees next to his head and said something, but all noise was indistinct and far away...

There were shouts and he thought he heard his name, but the light brightened and outlines blurred and everything flared up in brightness... and... and... white...and -

* * *

AN/ Hate me? Love it? Anxious to get the next chapter? Review and you'll get it! 


	16. 2,04 De Filii Nostri

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**16) De Filii Nostri**

Outside it had started to rain again while Lucius held his son. Draco was too still, his whole frame so cold and pale. Tears also formed in Lucius eyes while memories flashed through his mind.

He had been present at Draco's birth, outside the room, not because it was appropriate, but more so because Narcissa had threatened to kill him. He had also encouraged him to walk and later taught him how to fly. Narcissa had always berated him that his dragon was too small to spread his winds yet, but Draco had just smiled, sitting in front of his father, safely seated between his arms.

Their formerly close relationship had grown colder after Draco had been sent to Hogwarts. Seeing his son only in the holidays had limited their time together and the added pressure of success for Draco had driven them apart even more.

Had he driven his son away?

Had he been too harsh then?

After the Dark Lord had returned it had been vital that Draco had learned to be hard. He could allow his son no weakness. Draco had to be prepared. He must not feel. Or everything would go wrong. A Malfoy heir had to be presentable. Draco, he, must not, couldn't…help!

Severus was looking at him with red eyes.

"I'm sorry..." his lover whispered and got up, bolting from the room.

"Sev-" Lucius cried after him, letting go of Draco for a moment. "Draco needs you, he lost blood... so much blood, Sev... I can't – Draco! He, he... no... no... - NOOOOOOO!"

His scream echoed from the marble walls. Lucius slipped down against the wall near the tub, rocking his body and hugging himself, sobbing madly. Draco's body had slipped under the surface and his blind grey eyes bore into Lucius' from beyond the water accusingly, like silvery pools of condemnation... like his father's eyes.

* * *

The Burrow lay quiet between the slopes of the hills south of the Otter. Lights shone over from the village on the far side of the river, while he trudged down the muddy trail to the front door. From inside he could hear the laughter of his family: Bill's clear laughter, Ron's crooked chuckles and Ginny's high-pitched giggles. His chest tightened when he heard somebody get up and walk over some creaking floorboards that he remembered were below the stairs – right next to the door.

Merry Christmas, he thought to himself bitterly.

Without time to prepare himself mentally, he tried to pull a straight face, as the door opened slowly.

"Who's there?" his father's voice asked brusquely and he cringed. He could not make a noise. 'You're twenty, get a grip on yourself!' he scolded mentally. The laughter inside had dimmed and it was suddenly horribly silent.

"It's... me," he whispered and the door opened some more.

"Percy?" his father's perplexed voice asked and something banged inside, before his mother came to the door and stepped outside, wand risen carefully.

"Yes?" she asked briskly and pushed her hands into her hips, waiting for his response.

"I... maybe it wasn't a good idea to come after all... Excuse me, if I'm not... welcome anymore. I never meant to interfere..." he stuttered and became annoyed with his own insecurity. "Sorry."

He turned to go, smashed by the force of their rejection. He had not imagined it would be so hard to-

"Wait!" that was his mother's voice. Slowly he turned back.

"Yes?"

"We... why don't you come in?" she smiled uncertainly and he nodded despondently.

"Thank you."

Inside it was warm and the air smelled of cinnamon and homemade biscuits. Mistletoe hung over the kitchen door and everybody but Charlie was assembled around the table. Ginny stared at him beady-eyed and the twins frowned, while Bill's and Ron's faces where frozen.

"You!" his youngest brother finally spat and pointed at him. "What do YOU want here?"

"Ron!" Bill's sharp reply silenced the other, while the eldest rose from his chair and stood in front of Percy, who swallowed and looked at his older brother warily.

"Finally got your head out of you arse?" Bill asked bitingly and Percy sighed, before he was unexpectedly pulled into a bear hug. "Gods, Perce – you had me worried my brother was a treacherous creep!"

"I... um. I fear I had some inaccurate sources of information, that made me deal-"

"Cut it, will you? You're at home, not at your office!" Bill scolded friendly and led him to a free chair at the table. Ron was still frowning deeply and Ginny seemed hesitant. Their parents sat back down as well.

"Actually, I don't have an office there... anymore," he admitted.

"What?" the twins and Arthur echoed, astonished.

"I... er... quit."

"Oh," was the only response, a soft sigh from his father.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a disappointment, and... and I thought you'd be happy if I made it far enough... but sometime along the way I guess I forgot what really counts," he finished heavily.

"I don't know what to say," his mother confessed eventually after a long silence.

* * *

**AN/** Thanks for the kind reviews to Greg: Hmm, you'd like to know that, wouldn't you? This character already appeared once, I think. I'll give you a hint: she's named after a girl in a myth, who became a tree to dark-Harry-Fan: It's going to be longer, but Harry won't get much darker, rather the opposite ;-( 


	17. 2,05 The Night Is On Fire

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**17) The Night Is On Fire**

Severus gazed over the white hills. Snow was falling in thousand tears of the angels. See? Even Heaven was crying for the dead dragon, whose body was currently put upon a bier near the river. The funeral speech was nearly over and the closer family members levitated the bier over onto the small Viking boat. Narcissa cried while they loosened the tows and the drift pulled the ship into the middle of the stream. The women sang the last songs of good-bye. With a heavy heart Lucius met his lover's gaze before he rose his wand and set the bier alight.

In the red light of the dusk spreading over the land and painting the white meadows and hills in golden blood. The flames flickered merrily while the boat tumbled down the Avon that would soon flow into the ocean…

Blinking, Severus watched the boat sink in a rush of sparkling gold and red, like the last breath of a dying dragon, before the water claimed his body to pass it on to Valhalla…

* * *

It was so cold that their faces stung behind the bone masks. The new juniors gathered around the peculiar house, that seemed to be only held up by magic. Inside everything had quieted down after midnight. The blood-traitors had gone to bed some hours ago and it was time to launch their attack. Leaving their cover behind the hills, they approached the Burrow and divided into two groups. While the one half flew up to the roof to enter through a window, the others blasted the door out of the frame and rushed inside.

The group under Davies' lead had gotten through a window in the roof and started to invade the upper bedrooms, while Blaise surged in from below. From upstairs he heard the girl and the Weasel scream. Some alarm went off and three men came down the stairs right into their arms. Next to him Theodore threw a curse, but one of the redheads was quick enough to pull up a shield and the hex rebounded, slamming into their own people.

Arthur, Bill and Percy fought back against the Death Eaters. There had to be about seven or eight. With the first blow they had luckily already knocked out four and the other three weren't that much of a problem, after Molly joined them. Within minutes all seven were tied up and stunned, when a high pitched scream from the second floor caught their attention.

"GINNY!" Molly and George bellowed at the same time and rushed upwards. Arthur, Bill and Percy, who limped slightly, followed.

A gruesome picture awaited them at the top of the stairs: Ron lay on the floor, writhing in agony as one of the robed bastards held the Cruciatus on him. Genevra screamed, trying to pull away from the Death Eater holding her against the wall, while the others set the beds on fire. It was already hot and smoke made them cough.

"Get out here!" somebody yelled and five of the remaining six disapparated, the last one caught by Arthur's stunner before he could react.

"Ginny!" Molly gasped at her daughter's torn nightshirt, as Ginny desperately tried to cover herself.

"I'm alright, mum, you'd better see to Ron..." she said, relatively calm, and disappeared inside her room to fetch her wand and a gown. Bill and Fred were already inside trying to douse the fire, but it seemed to be Salamander fire, as the edges tingled in rainbow colours and it could not be extinguished magically.

"Everybody out!" Bill roared. "It's Salamander fire!"

Molly and Arthur gasped, while collecting what they could see and banished it to appear outside on the front porch.

"Come on!" George yelled.

"We need to get out!" Fred finished, before parts of the ceiling came down in Ron's room. Their youngest brother was still unconscious while they levitated him down and ran outside to see all the belongings that they could not save in time go up in flames.

"Why...?" Percy asked weakly as the roof came down. Aurors and Order members apparated on all sides, but it seemed that one of the Death Eaters had returned to free the others.

Molly and Arthur were bowed over Ron; Arthur seething curses, Molly crying her youngest son's name. But Ron never responded.

"This means war!" the twins chorused, all humour gone from their chilling voices.

"Yes," Arthur agreed solemnly and turned to Dumbledore, who had just appeared behind them. "I think it's back to Number Twelve."

R&R!


	18. 2,06 Imperio

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**18) Imperio**

Blaise stood in the entrance hall when the first eruption made the crystal in the dining room cling. They had just arrived from the latest riot on that bigot Weasel's home. Warrington had led the thing because their master had decided to keep Potter out of it. Whether it had been to keep the Light from gaining knowledge about his whereabouts, or because the Dark Lord feared that his newest recruit would leave him to rejoin his old friends, Blaise did not know. But it seemed to be at least partly the latter, because just in that moment that particular junior Death Eater slammed the doors and marched past him, looking like an infuriated chimera.

* * *

The roof was on fire. Screaming people inside. His friend not breathing...

When Harry had woken from his dream he had left his bed to look out of the window. And when he had seen the juniors returning through the front gates, he had known that it was the truth. Dread had filled him, crawling through his veins in cold terror and burning in his fingertips.

He had taken his wand and robes, raced down the stairs and blown through the doors, just when the others entered. Blaise spared him a confused glance, as he passed by and disappeared into the pitch black night.

His blood boiled when he eventually fell onto his knees by the river. Tears welled in his eyes and he breathed shakily. Pictures from the vision came back into his mind:

Ginny screaming as Davies grabbed her; the older Weasleys fighting for their lives; Percy limping up the stairs to help and Ron, cursed and beaten on the floor as he tried to help his sister...

What had become of him?

A low wail escaped his lips and he bowed his back, clawing at the soil and screaming in agony. In his fury he whipped his wand out, but the stupid stick slipped from his grasp and rolled over the muddy side of the river.

Gone.

Suddenly something behind him rustled in the wet grass and Nagini poked her head over his thigh.

Hatchling, don't cry! He hath powers you know not!

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked puzzled.

Your heart allows you to feel, and the mind to see. But you need to block him out, says the greasy human. You did not listen then, but you need to listen now! To your heart. This shell does not operate to your command. Listen...

"Not to my command?" Harry inquired. "But then..."

Why was everything so clear and logical, warm and protected amidst his enemies? He remembered the fuzzy feeling of everything being alright, but it was artificial... Imperius!

/NO/ his inner self screamed and bucked against the curse. Why hadn't he noticed earlier?

Another scream of agony broke from his throat when the curse broke. Apprehensively he looked around, but saw nobody aside from the snake.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked and the snake lifted its head.

A long time ago a boy bought me from a merchant. Back then he cared and we conquered the world together. Today his hate and greed for power rule his very core and what he once felt with hath turned to stone. The master has deceived her... It is time for me to find another lonely hatchling. That's you, by the by, her obsidian, pearly eyes twinkled, Come on, the wards are not readily broken, but easily avoided.

He was stunned, but followed her nevertheless. His anxiety grew as they neared the gates, but the guard just nodded and opened the gate and they passed through.

He will be very sorry for that come the morning… Nagini hissed and slithered next to him, as they left the manor behind them.

The forest was dense here and the road soon turned into a muddy path and later disappeared completely. From behind some bushes they once saw another road and heard a muggle car passing by, but nothing else happened. It had to be far past midnight when they stopped at a small, half-frozen rivulet to drink.

Leaning against a tree trunk, Harry contemplated his fate. He clearly remembered the summer at the Dursleys; Petunia being oddly collected and... nice, Dudley being mostly out with friends and Vernon... being his bullying self. When everything, the pain, the loss, the loneliness, had gotten too much, he had gathered his belongings and bolted.

He remembered going to Diagon Alley, and then Knockturne Alley, buying clothes and a new wand, being caught by Snape, the rat on the ground (Wormtail?) and Malfoy Manor. He remembered the Mark- and then things got fuzzy... details appeared and vanished again, connections missing between events he remembered, but could not place into any context...

Imperius, definitely.

Groaning, he rolled up his sleeve – the sleeve of a Death Eater cloak – and let his fingers glide over the Mark. It was flat, but the outlines of the skull where itching when he touched them. Nagini slithered to his side and coiled around his waist, before seemingly going to sleep.

The meagre light of the rising sun fell through the leafless branches and he shivered in the frost. The snow was not very deep under the high trees, but he shivered uncontrollably, afraid to cast a warming charm that could be traced.

It was then a searing hot jolt of pain flashed through his system. Fighting with all he had against his master's pull, he screamed and clawed at his mark. The pain only increased and his mind screamed with his throat until he blacked out.

When the world turned back into focus the first rays of sunlight had just broken through the clouds and hit his face. Looking down to his arm he saw that the skin was scarred and burned where the Mark had been, but the ugly black thing was gone. So was his wand.

He sighed at the stiffness of his limbs, but at least he had not frozen to death with the huge snake coiled around him. When he leaned forward, Nagini sighed and let go of him so he could drink and wash his face at the stream.

* * *

Sooo, suprised? Not? R&R 


	19. 2,07 Path Of Redemption

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**19) Path of Redemption**

People were hurrying about. People with blank faces. People he didn't know. Desolate he sat by the fire on an old bench in the kitchen next to Bill. His father was off to the Ministry to clear things up and his mum had fallen asleep crying on George's shoulder. Fred was leaning against his twin's other side and both were dozing twitchingly. They probably suffered from nightmares. Percy could even see them by just closing his eyes; the flames, the screams, the Death Eaters, Ginny... Ron!

Charlie had arrived just minutes ago and was unpacking upstairs. He also seemed pretty shaken...

A strangled sob escaped his throat and Bill moved slightly, looking at him.

"It's good you're here. At least we are all together now," his eldest brother sighed and pulled him into a bear hug. Sniffling, Percy pressed his face into his brother's robes and cried, feeling like a ten year old again when the twins had wound him up again, only that this was much worse...

Ron was still alive, albeit barely. The Cruciatus curse one of the Death Eaters had fired at him had inflamed his nerve endings, but when it had progressed after time also damaged his back marrow. He was lucky the curse had not reached his brain, the potential next stage of the curse, which would have led to insanity. His brother would most likely be maimed partly or suffer from muscle spasms or twitches, but he would live.

Hours later Dumbledore stepped through the floo to tell them that the Burrow and its grounds had been sealed off by the Ministry and warded thoroughly, but he would advise them to stay at headquarters for the time being. Everyone agreed mournfully.

Arthur came back from St. Mungos without any news – Ron was still unconscious and the healers said they could only be sure after speaking to him that everything with his mind was fine.

* * *

The trees closing around him preserved the eerie silence of the forest. Light flickered through the dense leaves of the ancient trees when the soft breeze rustled them. The winter seemed to have spared the valley and the snow he had waded through the last few hours had disappeared once he had continued his flight in the morning. As he walked on the wood began to lighten and from beyond he heard the gurgling of a stream. When he reached the clearing he completely missed the other person standing in the shadow of one of the many obelisks standing in a large circle around a burst, onyx block it the middle.

After he had stilled his thirst at the rivulet and eaten some berries from a bush that ought to be raspberries, he took in his surroundings more clearly. He had obviously encountered some mystic old ritual place. From what he had learned in early history classes it seemed to be a Celtic Wizarding monument, because the runes carved into the megaliths of the circle were definitely of magical origin, just like in Hermione's textbooks. It was then that he noticed the robe-clad figure beside the stone.

"Ollivander!" he exclaimed warily. "What are you doing here?"

The old wizard chuckled and his eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"Just taking a nice bath in the sun, why? Don't you enjoy the beauty of eternal spring, young man, or why else would one visit the Spring of Awakening?" he asked penetratingly.

"I didn't know what it was," Harry admitted, hoping the man wouldn't betray his whereabouts to Voldemort, "But I need to go on. Can you tell me where to turn to find London?"

He really hated to be so vulnerable without his wand.

"If you're heading for London you are definitively in for a long walk, young Mr. Potter," the other replied. "But if you go further north you'll get to Godric's Hollow, a small village near Bristol. I think in one of the old Wizarding houses the floo might still be intact... who knows!"

Harry was bluffed when the old wizard disapparated away and left him standing in the middle of the clearing all alone. Befuddled, he plucked another few berries from the bushes and left the clearing at the opposite side. The warmth of the clearing dimmed with every step he took and soon he fought against the snow again.

* * *

The glass shattered when the realization hit. The bond rebounded on him and collapsed, and Harry was gone. Screeching he summoned the Death Eaters, raging with fury that his precious boy had escaped. Storming down the stairs to the library he entered the throne hall and took his seat above his followers. Most of them had already taken their place and the gaps soon filled out with the last arriving.

Snape stood at his right, Pettigrew on his left, but between them Malfoy was missing – again!

"Severus – where is Lucius?" he snapped at his Potions master, who sighed and offered to fetch the absentee. Tom waved him off and soon later Lucius was dragged in by his elbow. The blond looked horrible after his son's suicide and had only attended one meeting since.

"Lucius – I will not tolerate such weakness anymore! Crucio!" he hissed and Lucius doubled over, screaming in agony. His wide eyes were dull and empty of any thought. Still furious about Harry he did not notice the increasing pressure until he felt something in the magic snap. Damn...

"Finite Incantatum" he spat and the squirming body stilled.

"Snape – take him away. Then go and find Potter, or die in the attempt! Everybody else comb this godless island until I have him! I will not accept failures! OUT!" he roared and his minions scrambled away. Still mad with anger he swooped away to the darkness of the dungeon to steam off some energy...

* * *

Horrified, Severus knelt beside his lover. Lucius whimpered as he touched his shoulder. Whispering softly Severus turned him onto his back and slipped some healing draughts from his pocket into the blonde's mouth. Massaging his throat he urged him to swallow.

Lucius struggled weakly and Severus knew it burned as the potion tickled down his throat -raw from screams. A low moan escaped his lover's mouth and his face twisted in pain as Severus floated his body out of the room and towards the floo. Using some of the green power from the jar on the mantle the fire whisked them away to the master bedroom.

Summoning a house-elf, Severus ensured they give Lucius the potions he had left on the nightstand and alerted Narcissa, before he flooed back to the library and walked the short distance to the front porch, before he apparated to Grimmauld Place 12.


	20. 2,08 Godric's Hollow

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**20) Godric's Hollow**

The sun was slowly descending, bathing the landscape in shades of pink and gold when Harry left the woods behind. Wandering along a muddy track between the hills he saw the lights of a plane in the darkening sky. The sounds of cars on a larger motorway broke the silence after he had rounded another hill and soon he could see the Muggle vehicles passing. A weathered sign read Failand, three miles. He couldn't remember ever hearing the name of that town or village, whatever it was, so he waited until fewer cars passed and crossed the street. A lorry nearly caught him and the driver yelled out of the window, but Harry had already hid in the bushes near the road. Heading further west, he passed another smaller gathering of trees. The motorway was still audible and from it an old track led past his way. The road looked as if nobody had passed in years, dirt and rotten leaves covering most of the old tar. Deciding he should try to find some shelter better than the trunk of a tree he walked along that road, hoping to find some isolated shed or old farmhouse.

Or so he hoped…

Just behind a turn the road suddenly ended. An old unreadable sign was nailed against a rotting wooden post and behind that was only a small valley. Confused, and highly irritated, Harry stepped fore to examine the area more closely when a shiver in the air reflected the rays of the sinking sun.

Alerted, he crept forwards, until he could touch the barrier. Definitely magic!

No! It couldn't be. But what if the old man had said the truth? Was it possible that while he had strayed through the woods he had found his home? Swallowing hard with the looming disappointment he would most likely experience soon, he pressed his hand against the barrier and... walked through. In front of him he saw a cottage. It looked abandoned and weathered, the lawn overgrown with weeds and ivy ranking at the walls.

The roof was leaky in some places where the storm had thrown down the pans. The mortar was crumbling out between the reddish stones and the lacquer on the window frames was peeling off. The garden gate was squeaking in its angles when Harry pushed it open. The red paint had nearly completely vanished under the corrosion of the iron gate, giving it the rusty colour of dried blood. The path to the front door was tiled with heavy grey stone blocks, but some had cracked over the decades. Telling from the style of the building, as far as Harry knew it must have been built around the beginning of the century. The front door was locked and even with force it wouldn't bulge.

If this was really his parent's house...

* * *

Percy sat behind his sister on a huge armchair in the library. She had snoozed off on his lap some minutes ago. All his thoughts were turning around one point, but he absolutely could not concentrate. And even worse - right now was a time he decidedly needed to think; Harry Potter was missing since four months and a few days, his home had been raided and burned down, the Ministry was a head of inconsequent dunderheads, the crowd in uproar and he couldn't understand himself anymore. In short – his world was turned inside-out and upside-down.

Last year he had trusted his bosses so much he had actually written his brother a letter to abandon his friend and now that friend was missing and his brother heavily injured. His parents were busy with the Order and their own problems, Charlie and Bill somewhere off to help, too. The twins had retreated to their room some time ago and seemed to comfort themselves and Ginny had eventually curled up against him. At least those who had held their grudge against him during yesterday evening where quiet – at least for now.

And Ron... was still not awake. Although the healers said it was completely normal and a healing sleep, Percy worried greatly for his youngest brother. Blinking blearily, he shut his eyes and soon dozed off, snoring softly.

* * *

Harry had tried the front and back doors, the lower windows and even the garage door, and that was even more rotten then the rest. But everything had stood against his force. He suspected the barriers were strengthened by magic, no wood that old could be so strong. Irritated by this seemingly impossible task to enter the damned building, he tried a last attempt: climbing onto the windowsill and then onto the upper hinge of the shutter. Balancing his weight, he held onto the drainpipe that was attached to the wall near the balcony. He fastened his hands around the edge of the balcony and steadied himself, before pulling himself up until he could stem his feet against the wall and pull in the same time. Breathing heavily, he managed to reach the upper side of the railing and swung his legs onto the safe side. Luckily the glass door from the balcony inside was broken, so he could simply step through. It seemed breaking into a house was easier than he had thought, even without magic!

Climbing above a broken cradle he realized that – if this was actually his home – then this must have been the room where Voldemort killed... his mother. And just then he stared into her sad eyes. Oil and green pigment gazed at him and rosy lips formed a gentle smile. But she never said a word. It took him some time to avert his gaze. He felt her smile in his back, while he examined the room more closely.

The furniture was mostly in good condition, apart from the broken cradle on the floor, the shards of the window and the splintered wood of the door that led out into a dark corridor. There were some scorch marks at the wall next to a large wardrobe and a shattered mirror on the wall opposite the door. The wood of furniture and floor was dark with a reddish tint. The dusty curtains and sheets on the bed, as well as the drapes attached to the cradle, were of soft blue fabric. His mother's portrait looked at him intently and lifted a hand towards the door. He smiled back, emotions burning high in his chest.

The corridor led to a small staircase to the lower level of the house. Another door led to a second room on the upper level, a nursery. So this would have been his room, right?

There was only a small bed, fitting for an infant, but certainly too small for him now, a dresser and a shelf with some baby toys on it. Nothing more.

Downstairs he ventured through a comfortable looking living-room into a small kitchen and back. The dining table in the middle of the room was thrown to the side and parts of it splintered, as if somebody had hidden behind it to evade a curse.

Was this the place where his father had died?

The couch in the corner of the room was broken in half and the wall behind it had some cracks, where weeds had grown. The air inside was nearly as cold as outside. Sighing, he slumped down on one of the armchairs near the couch, across the fireplace. It was then that he noticed some dark patches on the floor behind the table.

He didn't know whether it was just some water leaking through some hole in the roof, but maybe it was his father's blood. Kneeling beside the dark spot, he grazed his fingers over the dirty wood he thought he had touched something, and then he heard his father's shouts like he did when dementors neared him. The screaming of his mother followed and became louder and louder. The silence of the room and the shouts in his head clashed wildly and for a moment he felt dizzy. Shaking his head, he climbed up the stairs again. He was terribly cold. Yawning, he bade his mother's portrait goodnight and returned to 'his' room. Crawling under the fluffy sheets in the tiny bed, tired from the long walk, he fell asleep straight away.

* * *

_He left the house through the backdoor and ran through the garden in the back of the valley. The silvery stag danced merrily in front of him and he followed and soon a wolf and a large dog joined them. A woman waved over to them from the house and he smiled back. Suddenly green light flashed out of the darkness behind the bushes and the stag stumbled, before it keeled over. A wheezing sound came from somewhere and the dog howled, before a flying piece of cloth swapped it away. The wolf tried to help it, but a man with a silver hand appeared and strangled the canine's throat until the whimpering stopped and it died. The woman screamed as a huge snake coiled around her and Harry, stunned by the sudden attack, tried to run to her, but his feet had sunken into the ground. The mud blubbered around his ankles and he slipped deeper, unable to free himself. The snake hissed and smashed his mother's bones, crushing her body to pulp. He screamed and cried, but Dumbledore, who stood behind him, lectured him that he needed to follow the prophecy, and then he transformed into Snape and scolded him for being a horrible student. The cruel thing then switched to Hermione, who cried that he had betrayed all muggle-born witches and wizards by joining him and she wouldn't listen when he tried to explain that he had been under the Imperius. Then she changed into Fudge and sentenced him to death by beheading him and everybody stood around him and goaded, while Macnair stepped forward and again and again hit onto his neck with a blunt axe. The nearly-headless Nick stood near him and offered consolation, but Harry just screamed and nobody listened to his claims of innocence._

* * *

Good - bad? Tell me, lCiel 


	21. 2,09 Mourning Mood

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**21) Mourning Mood**

When he woke up his clothes were drenched in sweat and he was shivering. His spell had faltered and the room was icily cold again. Trembling, he got up and wrapped the comforter around him, before he descended the stairs again. It was still before sunrise, so he ignited the hearth in the living room and cowered himself into an old, worn armchair in the corner of the room.

His gaze wandered back to the dark patches on the floor, when he suddenly saw something lying in the shade of the overthrown table. With stiff joints he got up and kneeled beside the table to pick it up.

It was a wand.

Under layers of dirt it seemed to be in good condition, so Harry used the edge of his robe to polish it a bit. The wood was dark red and the handle quite worn, signs of regular use.

/Mahogany, 11inch, pliable - excellent for transfiguration.../

"Dad..." Harry's heart constricted painfully. He gulped and swallowed, "Oh my god..." his hoarse voice was frozen to a shallow whisper. "What have I done?"

"What you could, my boy. I am glad we have finally found you. Everybody was very worried, Harry," a voice said from behind and he whirled around, his father's wand in hand.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked shakily.

"Yes, Harry. It is me, or have you seen anybody else wearing these robes? The selling-witch promised they were absolutely unique..." he patted the broad, ornate lilac hems of his sleeves fondly. "Now to serious business."

"Yes – I mean, I'm so sorry... I didn't know, dear Merlin, I would have fought it much earlier... I – I..." he stammered, tears streaming down his wide eyes.

"Now, now, my dear. Nobody blames you. Professor Snape has kept me up to date quite regularly, I assure you. Let's see, why don't we close those leaks," he swished his wand and the wall repaired itself, before the room heated up nicely. "And sit down?"

Conjuring some tea, the old wizard sat on the armchair next to the one Harry had just sat in. Dumbfounded, he sat back down at the headmaster's side and gingerly accepted the steaming cup the elderly wizard offered him.

"I hope you don't mind that I restored some bits of the house, my boy, but I thought you might want to see it one day and not find a heap of rubble with only some walls standing."

"Was it that bad?" Harry asked uncertainly, gazing into his mug.

"Well – the force of the collision of magic was certainly extensive. And this is only a normal Muggle cottage. Although it is certainly nice to live in, it was not made to stand against magical supernovas. I just fear it had something against me trying to repair it the magical way…" Dumbledore chuckled, but soon his eyes grew serious again.

"The ministry has no charges against you, so you need not fear anything. But I must ask you to talk to somebody – not to give evidence, but for my own peace of mind. A boy - any youth – is not meant to see the things you have seen. Please let me rest peacefully, knowing that you are not alone with your emotions, alright?"

"I'll think about it, sir," Harry said carefully.

"Poppy or Minerva always have an open ear for their charges, and I am sure Remus Lupin would not mind at all to listen to you. He was terribly worried and still is – we should invite him over some day so he can see you are back in one piece."

"Yes, that would be nice," he admitted.

"No doubt."

They sat in silence for a while. The cups obviously refilled themselves, so Harry was not sure how much time had passed when the headmaster sighed and gazed around in wonder.

"I have not been here since over fifteen years... but it is amazing that you, Harry, found the way home after all this time on your own... Amazing indeed. And it seems you found your father's wand. The aurors who searched the place after the attack must have missed it in under all the dust," he sipped some tea and sighed again.

"I passed some stone circles on my way here. Somebody – Ollivander's brother, the one who sold me my second wand – was there and said that they were the Spring of Awakening. Can you tell me more about it?" Harry asked to break the silence that was weighting heavily on his shoulders.

"Most certainly, my boy. They were built to the time shortly before the Romans came to England. The legend says that Merlin himself bewitched the megaliths after he sealed his strongest weapon inside the block in the middle. Not many know that the circle still exists. It is not easy to find, because part of it seems to be built in a different dimension. It is ancient magic, nothing easily explained. But it has to be the right person in the right place at the right time to find the spring. The legend furthermore says that those who drink from it possess an unknown power from the moment on the water touches their lips. But about a century and a few decades ago the block in the middle was split and the power inside released. That was how Grindelwald came to power."

"Oh. What happened to the weapon?"

"He wielded it for many years, until it was stolen right before the ultimate attack. It appeared lost until some years ago. Even then it seems it was hidden until recently," Dumbledore smiled meaningfully.

"Yes? Where, when?"

"A young man found it in a shop and later a Dark Lord gave it to him, never knowing he had given his worst enemy the power he knows not!" Now Dumbledore was positively bursting with laughter. His eyes flickered merrily.

"How – what? But..."

"Yes, Harry. The Star of Senkrad, used by Grindelwald for an evil purpose, is originally the staff of Merlin, also called the 'Flute of Awakening'."

"And that's it? The content of the prophecy is that easily solved?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Well," Dumbledore chuckled, "it is not jet fulfilled and fate often has the annoying tendency to come out different form what anybody might have expected, but it could be a most hilarious coincidence, indeed!"

"...Fuck - I mean, I forgot I had it all along!"

"Well, such things happen. Now, why don't we leave before Voldemort hears us chuckling back to Malfoy Manor?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he offered Harry the end of a reddish golden Quill. "Cauldron Cake!"

* * *

The light was hazy and his head hurt. Mumbling, he tried to turn around, but then something really odd happened. His chest turned, but his hips didn't cooperate. Confused, he opened one eye blearily and gazed down his body. It smelled of disinfectants so he already knew he was in hospital. Fitted his last memories quite well. Shuddering, he lifted the blankets a bit to see what was hindering his hips from moving:

A broad leather belt held his lower back in place. A slightly tingling feeling told him that magic was woven into the material, but at least he was not maimed or something. Wriggling his toes, he sighed relieved and laid back on the downy pillows. Just then he heard a noise from the right where a nurse had just opened the door.

"Uh – hello?" he asked friendly, concerned about her white face. She blinked and smiled back.

"Hi! Good – you're awake! I'll fetch the healers and contact your family immediately," she was about to go. "Anything you need right now?"

"Food?"

"I'll tell your mum. I think her food is better that the shit they serve here," she smiled.

"And you're allowed to say that. Being employed here and all?" he joked and she giggled.

"Oh no – I'm just doing a work experience over the winter holidays. You see, my uncle is here and I'm spending some time with him. Fiona Lockhart, I think you know my uncle, Gilderoy?"

"Yeah – he was my teacher. At Hogwarts," he grinned. Merlin – she was amazing! All thin and curves at the right places, blonde, full lips. Shit – he ought stop staring. Red-faced, he turned away abruptly and she laughed again, before she left the room.

* * *

Remus sat on the windowsill of the window in Sirius' old room on the uppermost floor. The view over the roofs to the Muggle city centre was amazing, especially during the morning. He had watched the sun rising. That had been several hours ago.

Fondling an old photograph he sighed heavily and gazed outside.

Sirius had sat here a lot, watching the Muggles in the streets below and behind the windows and on the roofs. Usually they had taken a late breakfast together, talked about the past and the present. About the Marauders and James, about the Weasleys and Harry. About themselves. Sometimes they had drunken together and sometimes Sirius would hug him and they'd go to bed together and curl up like back then, after Sirius had left his family to find some comfort together. But not very often. Most of the time his friend had pulled himself together, for Albus, Snape or Harry. Particularly for Harry. But in the long hours when nobody was at headquarters but them, the animagus had transformed and hid away in his room. Remus had known he wasn't well. Hell – he had suspected it was much worse than anybody expected. But he had pretended it was alright. For Harry. For himself.

Now Sirius was gone.

And Harry. Harry was missing.

* * *

Percy looked up from his book when green flames flared in the hearth in the kitchen. Nearly everybody but his mother and professor Lupin were out that morning; the elders doing some Order business he wasn't included in and the twins had returned to their shop in Diagon Alley for a few hours, taking their sister along.

A long face appeared in the fire and his father tiredly told him that his brother had woken up just minutes ago and he should kindly inform his mother because he was in the middle of some investigations in Wessex. Percy nodded and went to search for his mum, finding her in the living room knitting a black jumper.

"Ron's woken up," he informed her rather anxiously. "Dad just called over to tell you. He's busy so he's asking us to go over."

She sighed relived and put her handiwork away. Then she frowned.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked.

"One member of the order always needs to stay at headquarters, but I think Remus is sleeping. And he so desperately needs to sleep, the poor man. Would you mind terribly to go? Tell Ron we'll come over as soon as possible. But I really, really can't leave the house right now," she sniffed and got up to get something from her knitting-bag.

"Here, take this with you. He'll probably need something to wear if it's cold," she handed him a blue jumper with a quaffle on the front. He nodded and shrunk it to fit inside his pocket, before he went to fetch his cloak. Slightly worried how his brother would welcome him, he left through the front door and apparated away.

At the reception he asked the welcome witch where to find his brother and they told him to the fourth floor, "Spell Damage" and then ask again. Slightly put out, he used the elevator to the right floor and promptly encountered a – well – good-looking blonde witch. She was chewing some pink Muggle sweet and carrying a food tray. Trying to get her attention, he followed the girl to an open door. By chance he saw the red-haired teen inside, therefore it was unnecessary to ask her anything after all. Pity!

* * *

Ron looked up when Fiona entered the room, and behind her–

"Percy?" he asked incredulously. He had not expected his elder brother to show up.

"So you're related?" his angel in nurse-robes asked happily.

Percy answered her and she told him merrily that the doctors said he could take his brother with him directly. Everything would be alright as long as he'd take it easy for some time and swallow his medicine to soothe the inflamed nerves. She gave Percy some instructions how to handle things along with a form where he had to sign, before Ron was officially released.

The doctors had already removed the belt that, according to them, had stabilized his lower backbone the first few days and later had simply been left on to ensure he wouldn't fall out of bed when he might have a nightmare. Which he did, so he was quite happy they had kept things the way they did.

Percy helped him out of the hospital gown and to dress in the pyjama bottoms he had worm the night of the attack, before his older brother transfigured the fabric to resemble muggle jeans. He took the jumper his mother had knitted for him, relieved that it wasn't maroon, and pulled it over his plain white pyjama top. Nobody would notice it wasn't a long-sleeved t-shirt anyway. Then Percy packed him into his cloak and they left through one of the many fireplaces in the entrance hall. Leaving the floo-network at Percy's flat, they luckily only had to walk about fifteen minutes back to headquarters.

His mother directly ordered him back into bed, after hugging and pestering him thoroughly about his welfare and then left him alone. Bored, he had read a Quidditch magazine Fiona had given him to read while he was waiting for his parents, but soon he was too tired to read, so he put it away and closed his eyes. In next to no time he was snoring peacefully.

R&R!


	22. 2,10 Letters

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**22) Letters**

Dumbledore's office had not changed much, although since his outburst last year the amount of silvery items on his desk had fallen dramatically. They sat in the usual places and Dumbledore rubbed his long nose, before he bore his eyes into Harry's.

Suddenly Harry felt something press into his thoughts and he knew the headmaster was using some silent form of Legilimency on him. He tried to push him out automatically and succeeded at some point, but he knew he could only to it because the headmaster let him.

"You won't like it, but I think you have to resume your Occlumency training," Dumbledore stated bluntly and Harry sighed in defeat.

"I know. But can't you do it? I mean, Snape won't take me again, so…"

"I'll talk to him. _Professor_ Snape will certainly see the necessity it this issue. Please try to get along," he held up his hand. "I know you have difficulties, but I'll confer this with the professor also on his behalf. Still, I expect you to pay him the respect he deserves. Do I make myself clear?"

"… Yes, sir."

"And, Harry? I think you understand why you have to do this. Not only for yourself, but also for the cause. May you like it or not – you can't avoid this fight, and Severus can help you to learn many things you need. He is a very determined and clever man, a harsh man and an unfair man sometimes, a temperamental man, but a good man. And he will guard your back when you go through hell, even if it could cost his life. Please try," he got up and patted Harry's shoulder heavily.

"Now – I think you should write a letter to Remus and your friends to let them know you're well and then I suggest we get down to the great hall for lunch. Alright?"

"Yeah – I think so."

"Good. Then I'll leave you for a moment. There's parchment and ink in the top drawer on the left and some quills on the bureau. Please help yourself, I'll be back soon," the headmaster nodded, before leaving through a door behind his desk.

* * *

Hermione was packing her trunk for the next term. Tomorrow she would return to Grimmauld Place 12 for the rest of the winter holiday. Usually she would have stayed at Hogwarts, but with Harry missing and Ron going home, there was really no point in staying. Apart from that she had missed her parents. Although they were sometimes a little odd – as parents usually are – she loved them very much. Alas, it was hard to explain the war and problems of the Wizarding world to them because when she said something they were either unimpressed or afraid for her. Once her father had even threatened to keep her home if she didn't quit getting in danger at once. Luckily her mother had talked some sense into him.

Exhausted, she dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes, when she heard something scratch at the window.

Getting up she opened the window and let the eagle owl in. It dropped a letter onto her desk and flew back out immediately. Curious, she opened the letter and a strange gem fell out of it. Curiously she extended her hand to lay the stone aside and read the letter, when she felt a tug behind her navel and the swirling sensation of being portkeyed.

* * *

In the main parlour Narcissa was having tea with Lady Greengrass and Countess Montague, when the door opened and her sister burst in. Narcissa, clad in lime silk and dark emerald velvet, wrinkled her small nose slightly at Bellatrix' 'work robes' and got up from the table and followed her agitated sister into the adjourning salon.

"What's the matter now, Bella?" she asked irritated and furrowed her brow.

"Lucius," Bellatrix Lestrange spat and rolled her eyes. "He's been fighting the curse again. Snape's given Rodolphus some calming draught, but it's nearly empty. He was screaming again and I'm frankly fed up with his antics. Could you look after him for a while. I'm sure Doreen and that Montague bitch can drink their tea without you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm their host. For Merlin's sake…" she waved her hand helplessly. "Stun him and lock him in the master bedroom, I'll see to him as soon as I can."

Narcissa turned to go and Bellatrix chuckled.

"You're such a bitch sometimes, I can't believe Lucius ever fell for you!" the dark-haired woman laughed.

"Oh – he didn't. But he needed an heir and somebody who'd tolerate his sordid affairs. And you know I was never inclined to put up with any man anyway," she said haughtily and Bellatrix smiled evilly.

"Yeah – I know about your… inclinations well enough. A pity you and Lucius can't share your little pets, but he seems to only react to our much beloved potions master. Ironic, isn't it?" she whispered into her sister's ear from behind.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, _my dear sister_, but I don't think I ever want to hear such things told about me and my _dear_ husband again in my house," she clipped and left, closing the door behind her rather firmly.

Testily, Bellatrix left the upper floor to fetch Lucius from the dungeon. The blond had not taken his son's suicide well and was either raging or drowning in misery. Since Severus had left it had gotten even worse. At night some minor Death Eater would guard the room in the dungeons where they had locked him in after one of his larger fits.

Fatigued and tired, she ordered the guard to stun the miserable man inside and to take him up, before she left the dungeons and retired to her and her husband's assigned quarters. A light smile stole its way into the crook of her mouth while she undressed. The thick wool of her Death Eater robes was discarded on the way into the bathroom. After soaking in a hot bath for half an hour, she banished the last remains of make-up from her face – particles from the black eyeliner always got stuck in her long lashes – and dressed in a soft mauve gown, before rolling up to get some sleep.

She heard Rodolphus enter some time later and shed his clothes, before he spooned up behind her with a low sigh and sneaked his arm around her waist. Content for the moment, she placed a soft kiss onto his arm and soon dozed off to his rhythmic breathing.

* * *

'Dear Remus,' he wrote, 'Dumbledore tells me you have been worried' – No. he could not phrase it like that. It seemed so impersonal and cold. He did not want Remus to think he was cold and unfeeling. The werewolf would be disappointed once he heard the truth anyway, but at least Harry could claim that he had not acted on his free will most of the time.

'Dear Moony' – neither, it was too unserious. And it reminded him of Sirius and he did not want to remind Lupin on that. He was losing track here…

'Dear Remus,

I heard you were terribly worried about me and I just wanted you to know I'm back, more or less in once piece. I'm sorry I had you worried, but everything is fine for now. At least I'm back with Dumbledore.'

Thinking about it, he added:

'I visited my parent's house at some point. I found my father's wand under a table in the living room and I saw a portrait of my mother. It didn't speak, though.

I'll probably see you soon,

Love, Harry'

Sighing, he sealed the envelope with a flick of his wand and laid it aside for later. The letters to Ron and Hermione were even more difficult, but he tried his best to sound like the "old Harry" and soon all his letters were finished. Just then Dumbledore returned in a silky, blue robe with colourful Chinese letters stitched onto the hems.

"Ready? Then I'll call a house-elf to deliver them. I am afraid Hedwig went with Hermione this winter and apart from that I feel it's safer not to have an owl fly to London. It might get intercepted and the risk is becoming greater since Voldemort can move more freely as of last year," the headmaster said gravely and motioned Harry to follow him.

There was only one big table in the Great Hall during the holiday break and since only two Ravenclaw seventh years had remained to study, there were only nine persons currently residing at Hogwarts, save the house-elves and ghosts.

Eight of them where sitting around that table in silence. Sybill Trewlaney obviously preferred to stay inside her tower. Therefore seven pairs of eyes stared at Harry Potter, who had just sat down next to Madam Pomfrey. The headmaster clapped and food appeared on the golden platters and dishes.

Filius, Minerva and Poppy looked at him, the Charms teacher with relief, the women with teary eyes. Swallowing audibly Potter smiled at his head of house. White-faced, the Transfiguration professor got up and walked around the table towards him. Sitting on the empty seat next to him, she looked him over for any scratches and, finding none, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Mr. Potter, or I…" her voice broke and she sighed deeply before she let him go. Fondly, Poppy patted his shoulder and Harry felt like he was suffocating from all the kindness he surely did not deserve.

"Thank you," he mumbled and the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Well – now that everyone is back, I believe it's time to tuck in," the impossible man said cheerfully and Minerva returned to her seat. Filius regarded him with a warm look and Severus scowled at him.

"So will you finally spill what happened?" Minerva turned to Albus after they had left the hall.

"You already knew most of it. Harry left his relative's home after his uncle threatened him-"

Minerva threw him a sour glance that clearly said: I TOLD YOU SO!

"-and Severus found him in Knockturne Alley, where he ran into Pettigrew, but fortunately managed not to blow his cover. The false prophecy we fed Voldemort for such emergencies kept Harry alive and when Harry broke the Imperius, he left. I'm not sure how he did it. After Tom paid Harry so much attention we could not get him out earlier. I will ask him tomorrow, after he has slept a bit. From what Severus told me, he went through hell."

"I can only imagine that…" Minerva whispered and they parted in silence in front of the stone gargoyle. "I can only imagine…"

* * *

Hermione had landed on her bum in a dark stone chamber. She had no idea where she was or what time it was, but she had been in the room for quite some time now. A smoke-less torch was put into a ring in the wall and a large wooden door with iron angles had no lock, so it must be a Wizarding house.

Oh – how could she have been so careless?

Crying she curled up on an old table in one corner of the cell and pulled her legs to her chest. She was cold, frightened, hungry and she had to use the loo…

* * *

Narcissa smiled at her newest toy. The mudblood was huddled in the corner of the room, crying silently. She fully intended to make her suffer from the unknown situation a bit longer. Of course, officially she belonged to her master, but that didn't mean she could not have some fun with her first.

Combing her long tidy hair, she smiled into the mirror and put the last little diamond clip into the long strands before she got up and put a nice white gown over her new robes.

Humming, she twirled a small bottle in her hand, before descending the stairs to the dungeon…

* * *

Muahahhaha eep Smarsch! 


	23. 2,11 Reunion

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**23) Reunion**

Occlumency had started again straight away the next morning. Snape did not seem very happy about it, nor did Harry, for obvious reason. When he walked down to the Potions master's office to their first lesson, he was already expecting Snape's taunting, especially since the pensive incident, but nothing happened. Snape simply let him in and trained his wand on Harry's head.

"Clear your mind!", he warned, before shouting the curse and Harry tried to gather his defences, but soon his resolve was weakening and Snape broke through. Memories of the last year flashed through his mind, but before anything could manifest enough to really bother him, the curse was gone.

"Concentrate!", Snape bellowed and flung Legilimens anew.

This repeated itself for over an hour, before Harry went down to his knees, shivering and feeling like jelly. Grumpily, Snape let him go.

* * *

Ron sat on the bed in his room at Grimmauld place. A house-elf had just delivered a letter to him. Anxiously he ripped the seal open and read:

'Dear Ron…

…can't tell you much now. Too dangerous… I am fine… everything alright… love-'

"HARRY!"

It seemed his scream had not gone unnoticed. Percy, his mother and the twins burst in immediately, directly followed by Ginny and Bill. Only seconds later a pounding noise rattled the fundament of the most ancient house of Black, when Lupin came flying down the stairs, holding a slip of parchment in hand, waving at Molly while summoning his cloak and then he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Well – he was certainly in a hurry…" Molly said puzzled. "And why were you screaming poor Harry's name?" she inquired worryingly.

"He's back," Ron simply said with a hollow voice.

His mother breathed heavily twice and sighed, relived, "At last…"

* * *

Remus was jogging down the road. At the next larger crossing, he flicked his wand out and seconds later the Knight Bus stopped at his feet. Stan was about to pull his usual speech, but Remus interrupted him callously.

"Hogsmeade, now!" he growled at the poor man, who stuttered something about other passengers' rights, but Remus simply slammed him against the next wall.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, SHUNPIKE! Either you directly drive to Hogsmeade, or you'll drive straight to hell! Now get that bus moving!" he yelled at the driver, who shrugged and started the bus. With a loud bang they appeared on some muddy motorway in the mountains and soon the lake came into view. Damn – the full moon was too close to act rationally!

The moment they drove by the track to the castle Remus ordered the driver to stop and threw him a few coins. Storming up the road he heard Shunpike yell after him, that he forgot his change, but he didn't care. The castle wouldn't come near soon enough and he broke into a run, sprinting up the hill. His strength was at its fullest shortly before the full moon, but he was still out of breath when he climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Shrivelling Ice-pops!" he panted and the gargoyle moved. The door was already open and Dumbledore waiting.

"Albus, Harry-"

"-is fine. He is up in the Gryffindor tower, no doubt brooding over the past five months. I suggest you go up and pester him into insanity. He is indubitably blaming himself again and some parental talk should be in order, don't you agree?" the old man said merrily with twinkling eyes. Remus breathed and turned to jog up the stairs to the tower.

"The password…" the headmaster yelled after him, but Remus was far too worried to listen. Just when he had reached the Fat Lady, he regretted his hurried behaviour, but instead of returning to the headmaster's, he pounded his fists against the painting. The Fat Lady screeched about his rough treatment and threatened to call Sir Cadogan, but he didn't even bother to listen any further.

"Harry!" he yelled. "Harry…" he cried and the portrait opened slowly. With a faint weep, he buried his cub in his arms, squeezing him nearly to pulp until Harry yelled at him to let go because he was suffocating. So he pulled back.

"Remus?" his cub asked worriedly when it saw his tears. He looked up and smiled. "Oh Moony…" Harry sighed and hugged him close. Remus heard a sob, but he wasn't sure where it came from. His sight was blurred with his own tears and Harry was shaking so badly he was afraid to let him go to wipe his eyes.

So they held each other, huddled onto a fluffy couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus wasn't exactly sure how they had made it there, but it was certainly more comfortable than the floor. Calming a bit, he looked at Harry again and realized the boy had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling slightly, he levitated a blanket from the dorms down to them and tugged it around his cub, feeling a lot calmer.

"And then," he was chocking he laughed so hard, "he told him to fuck himself, because he surely wouldn't! And your father stood there and was nearly bursting with indignation! He was positively speechless. And then Sirius smiled and made puppy eyes at him and James punched him so hard that he had to go to the infirmary and get his nose fixed!"

Harry was rolling on his bed, clutching his stomach. Remus smiled at him and Harry sobered some.

"So what happened? Did my dad actually fall for it? Did he?"

"He fully and genuinely believed Sirius was in love with him until Lily took it upon herself to explain things. Afterwards he was so angry that he didn't speak with Sirius for half a day, until your godfather begged him on his knees to marry him in the middle of lunch and Lily saved James by kissing him in front of everybody. So they got together."

"Weird," Harry giggled and shook his head.

"I agree. Afterwards it was still hilarious to tease them about it…" he sighed and Harry muted.

"So are we going to headquarters?" he asked sombrely and Remus shook his head.

"I don't know, but I think Dumbledore wants you to catch up on your studies. There's a library at Grimmauld Place, but it's almost solely about the dark arts. We can ask him later. I also can't be there tonight.", he gave Harry a meaningful glance.

"Yeah," Harry agreed cheerlessly and they went down for dinner. It had been an exhausting afternoon…

* * *

Groaning, Lucius woke from another nightmare. Wondering how he had gotten to the Master Bedroom he shakily got up and stumbled into the bathroom. He made a half-heartedly attempt to clean himself, but soon found he lacked the strength. Summoning a house-elf he ordered the stupid being to clean him and make the bed…

Draco was smiling. His short blonde hair was tousled from the wind and he grinned, holding the snitch in hand. It was directly after his first Quidditch match on the house team against Ravenclaw and he had won the game for his house. Hugging his son briefly he told him how proud he was and that he should run along to take a shower. Draco smiled on while he bounced away, unaware that a simple victory would soon no longer be enough…

With wide eyes Lucius rose from the memory to find himself in a fluffy white bed, not the master bedroom, not his usual bed either. Dragons were carved into the bedposts and stitched into the deep blue velvety canopy with silver threads. His dragon…

Wincing in regret, he let his hair cover his face while he hugged the soft, downy sheets to his chest and tried to remember the good in this world.

'Severus,' he thought, 'I need you…'

* * *

Perplexed, Severus looked up from his work. It was as if he had heard somebody calling out for him, but nobody was there. Distractedly he went back to grading the fourth year's essays. His mind began to wander while he spilled the red ink over the dunderheads' parchment and returned to his lover. It pained him to leave in such a dire situation like Draco's suicide, but the holidays were coming to an end and he desperately needed to get some work done. Apart from that, Albus had requested his presence to discuss his further work for the Order.

Sighing, he put the essays away and went up to the Great Hall for dinner, where Potter and Lupin would undoubtedly spread their cheerfulness over everything. Disgusted and perhaps a little envious he climbed the stairs to the ground level and entered through the door behind the staff table. In their usual spots Poppy and Filius were discussing some new healing techniques, buried in their own wand-waving world. Minerva and Albus were not there and Lupin and Potter sat at the far end of the table, heads stuck together and talking quietly. With a dramatic sigh Severus decided to sit, against his usual conduct, in the middle of the table – as far away from each group as possible!

A voice in the back of his head nagged that he was being childish, but he choose to ignore the geeky thing that somehow resembled Lily Evans and progressed to load his plate with a bit of fish and potatoes.

The doors opened and the headmaster and the transfigurations bitch appeared. He hated to admit it, but he had always been dreadful at the subject. Although he had graduated with acceptable marks, his transfigurations had usually held for about ninety minutes – the time of a lesson. At least the standard spells. Everything animate had turned and still was – to his embarrassment – turning green. A cheery bottle green…

At least it wasn't red!

Or worse – pink!

Looking at Lupin, he remembered the general delight of his classmates when he was once again producing a complete failure. The mocking gaze of Sirius Black was still burning on his neck when he saw the Gryffindor's perfectly transfigured dog jumping through the classroom and wagging its tail cheerfully. McGonagall had asked him several times where his problem was, but no Slytherin in his right mind would have admitted that he was afraid to hurt the poor hedgehog by turning it into a pincushion. So the teacher had let him go with a feeble wave of the hand and Severus had continued to turn hedgehogs green.

With a disgruntled huff he bit into his potato and immediately gulped down some wine from his goblet. The damned thing had been too hot!

No – today was definitely not his day…

* * *

Harry looked over to Snape, who seemed to be in an especially sour mood and quickly returned his attention to Remus. They talked about the upcoming year and who could be the new defence teacher since Umbridge had fortunately left the school.

Just then the headmaster entered the hall and the food appeared. Dumbledore sat next to Snape with McGonagall at his other side, so Harry had to speak a little louder.

"Who's the new DADA by the by?" he asked and Dumbledore looked up to him from his kidney pastries.

"I am not sure, Harry, we are still evaluating who would be good for the position. I fear the last teacher has taken a rather abrupt leave after somebody threw a garlic bulb at her. Poor thing… always so pale. Do you have any suggestions?" Dumbledore smiled and Snape snorted.

"The boy will just tell us the werewolf's name anyway. I don't know why you bother, Albus," Snape drawled and picked at his fish. Harry glared at him.

"Now, Severus, that was uncalled for," Dumbledore warned lightly.

Snape glared and continued to eat as if nothing had ever happened.

"Actually," Remus intervened, "we were discussing that matter and it just occurred to me that there IS somebody who might qualify for the position."

"Who did you think about?" McGonagall asked interested and put her fork away.

"Well, I thought Bill Weasley might be interested. He's got a job at Gringotts, but since he wants to stay in England he has to do a desk job and I know he hates it. We could ask him at the next meeting," the gentle werewolf suggested and Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"He certainly qualifies as a curse breaker. A brilliant idea, Remus!" the headmaster said merrily and returned his attention to his plate with great enthusiasm.

Snape stared at them with hatred, but Dumbledore had already reprimanded him earlier, so Harry didn't bother. After dinner he and Moony would return to Gryffindor tower and Remus would tell him more about the old times…

R&R


	24. 2,12 Reconciling

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

24) Reconciling 

The next Order meeting was the day after New Year. Tonks and Shacklebolt were already there, having a free day, and Moody was off to Albany for the week. The dark-skinned wizard was standing in the background, while Nymphadora made a list of all attendees. Dung and Jones were the first to arrive, apart from the Weasleys who were already there, save Ron and Ginny. Even Percy was there. Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Vance came next, closely followed by Elphias Doge, who leaned heavily on his walking stick. He was the last to arrive, since Podmore was still in Azkaban.

Arthur and Molly were talking to their five eldest, who by now had all joined the Order except for Percy, who would be at his first meeting today. The Dumbledores, Snape and Lupin had arrived only minutes before the other members and were currently occupying the end of the table.

Albus called for silence, while his brother was listening to Fletcher, but they stopped talking when everybody took their seats.

"We may welcome a new member today. Percy Weasley has declared his loyalty to our cause and I hereby officially introduce him to the Order of the Phoenix as one of us. I believe his membership will help us greatly," he toasted to the lanky red-haired man, who smiled nervously. Dumbledore nodded and Percy rose from his chair.

"I have an confession to make," he declared, facing his family. "I withheld some issues… about my profession and the ensuing consequences."

Arthur eyed him warily and his eldest brother furrowed his brow.

"But why? Please tell us?" his mother asked weakly, dreading the worst.

"You saw me writing reports about…. Cauldron thicknesses…" he chuckled, sobering quickly, "and other insignificancies. I have to admit it fit all together – that was the reason behind my acting. Some months ago I told you I had been promoted. That is true," he glanced at his father, who blinked reassuringly.

"As a matter of fact, as one of his secretaries I have access to top secret data, like for example Voldemort's return," he finished and looked around. His parents seemed baffled.

"So you –erg– knew he was back all along?" his mother eventually asked after a time of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, that's why I contacted Professor Dumbledore," Percy explained.

"Percy has taken it upon him to inform me of all greater decisions that are made in Fudge's office concerning the Dark Lord," Dumbledore supplied with twinkling eyes.

"That's so cool!" Fred and George suddenly burst out.

"We have a spy in the family! Like James Blonde!" the other finished excitedly.

"Who's that?" Moody asked, but the twins paid him no heed.

"Against all odds it would seem we do have some support in the Ministry," Albus reminded them of the original subject of the meeting. "It seems the Department of Mysteries has seen the need for actions while Fudge is wasting time. At least Amelia Bones is supporting our cause. As the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she is also the chief of the auror divisions. They are fully behind our cause. That means," he emphasised the rest of his sentence with twinkling eyes, "that we have the majority of the Ministry on our side. With the DOM and Percy's help, the combination of forces should no longer be a problem!"

Tonks whistled appreciably and several members clapped. Percy blushed and sat down again. His father nodded proudly and the curly redhead smiled slyly.

"I have another question, though, now that the official part of the meeting is over," Dumbledore announced. "I need a DADA teacher for sixth months and somebody asked if Bill Weasley does not, per chance, have enough of his desk job!"

Bill rose an eyebrow and rubbed his chin between forefinger and thumb.

"Actually, I think he wouldn't mind a bit of a change, as long as his employer allows the break – I'll tell you tomorrow," Bill smiled and Charlie bumped his side, wriggling his eyebrows.

"You're getting old, brother dear – teaching our two baby siblings! No change there-" he stopped when Bill smacked his head from behind.

"I," he chuckled merrily, "have taught YOU… –So looking at the result, maybe Dumbledore should reconsider!" he joked and threw his arms up to defend himself against the onslaught of swearing and tickling fingers.

"Like when they were still toddlers…" Molly sighed, and Fred pulled a face.

At the 7th of January school restarted. During the week Harry had been tutored by Remus, McGonagall and, to his displeasure, Snape to ensure he got on well in class and of course to finally master Occlumency. Anxiously the black-haired boy stood on the landing above the entrance doors, waiting for the carriages to arrive. He had not seen his friends in more than six months and he was nervous and happy in the same time to see them again. Some days ago Hedwig had returned to him without a message, so he had wondered about Hermione, but the owl probably had simply noticed her owner's arrival and left for Hogwarts.

Downstairs the doors opened and students poured in. In the crowd he could make out Ron's fiery head that stood out by at least eight inches above the others. Ron didn't see him first, but when Harry yelled his name the redhead looked up and his eyes went wide.

"HARRY!" he yelled and boxed himself through the crowd until he reached his best mate. He pulled Harry into a bear hug and when he let go looked at him with a strange expression.

"You've grown," he said eventually.

Harry glared at him, "You're one to talk!" and punched his stomach. Ron slapped his back and together they entered the great hall.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked and looked around, spotting only Luna and Ginny coming up behind Ron.

"No, mate. I searched for her, but she wasn't on the train. I can't believe she missed it. But, I mean, nothing happened to her, right?" he sounded worried.

"I didn't hear anything, but Hedwig returned some days ago without a message. We can ask Dumbledore after the feast. Maybe she'll turn up in a second, who knows?"

"Yeah–right," Ron said, but they both had a bad feeling. Dean and Neville came over to them and soon they were engrossed in a heated discussion about the National Quidditch Cup.

Nobody seemed to ask any important questions, the matter of Voldemort stayed avoided.

Up in the dormitory Ron finally cornered him. Harry was not sure what had transpired in the meantime, but the redhead acted oddly sombre.

"Ron, I-"

But his friend held up his hand. Apprehensively, Harry waited.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?", Ron burst, his previous cheerful mood gone completely, "Have you any idea how worried we were?"

"Ron, it's not-"

"Gone. We were asking Dumbledore, my parents – no single answer in six bloody months! Nothing, Nox, Niente!" Ron screamed at him. Luckily they were alone.

"Six bloody fucking month and suddenly I get that bloody letter! Hi Ron, I'm back, I'm fine. See you soon! Gah! And then-"

"RON!", Harry yelled desperately, "Shut the fuck up, will you!"

And the redhead was actually silent. His face though displayed a variety of emotions; anger, despair, longing and relief.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Harry tried and Ron shook his head lightly.

"No, you're not. And I won't force you to tell me about that… stunt you pulled, but I would have expected a little more from you, really. I'm okay with you not telling me everything, you deserved some time last year, after Sirius' – sorry– death anyway, but I can't believe you just left us like that. I just can't! Dammit!" he cursed and brushed his fingers through his wayward hair.

Harry observed that he had let it grow out. It already reached his chin and was curling slightly at the ends. His eyes were dark and sorrowful and his features harder than Harry remembered. With a fatigued sigh Ron dropped onto his bed and laid back on the pillows.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know you anymore… and you've only been here since a few hours ago."

"I'm different," he paused. "I'm sorry, too. I – I need to tell you, and… I need you to listen, okay?" his voice wavered and they sat in silence for a moment.

Then Ron got up and sat down next to Harry, fidgeting his hands in his lap.

"It's… bad, isn't it?" he groaned and Harry felt his chest hurt. Blinking rapidly, he tried to clear his mind, but he hurt so badly…

Whimpering, he leaned against his friend's shoulder and buried his head against his neck. Awkwardly, he felt Ron close his arms around him and whisper into his ear. Calming somewhat, Harry hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again and again, while Ron stroked his back.

"You're being quite a mess here, you know?" Ron asked faintly after Harry had stopped crying that badly. He smiled hopefully and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. Pulling himself together, he looked up and found his friend, blushing a little.

"Thanks," he sniffed and scratched his head.

Ron sighed and leaned back against the footboard of his bed.

"So, time to spill?" he asked and Harry's mood darkened again.

"Yeah, something like that. I'll keep it to the basics, okay?" he asked and Ron shrugged as if to say 'do what you think is right'. So he did.

"He had you under Imperius the whole bloody time and you didn't notice?" Ron asked in disbelief when Harry told him about his time at Malfoy Manor. He had decided to leave the part about the prophecies and the staff out for now.

"I was shocked myself," he admitted. "I – did some horrible things, but… I can't feel guilty for them somehow. It's all so far away and distant now – do you think Snape knew?"

"Either that or he's making a fool of all of us and happily serving You-Know-Who," Ron deadpanned and Harry sigh-chuckled.

"So, are you still doing… remedial Potions?", his friend asked.

"Yeah, though we're also doing defence stuff now, as if Occlumency wasn't enough…", tiredly he wiped his eyes and Ron looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Shit! 's already past ten."

"I wonder where the others are," Harry added and Ron looked at him funnily.

"Oh yeah – you couldn't possibly know. Stupid of me!" he hit his forehead and laughed, "Seam is probably with Lavender exploring the greenhouses, Dean's off with Hannah and Neville asked Luna to explain the 'star chart' to him," Ron wriggled his brow suggestively and Harry blushed.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin!" Ron asked and Harry blushed even deeper.

"Erm – no," he admitted. "But that's all quite-"

"-far away?" Ron asked and suddenly pulled a face.

"What?"

"You shagged a Slytherin?" the redhead asked, flabbergasted.

"Uh, actually…"

"Don't tell me you… shite!"

"-several of them."

"Who?"

"Ron, really I…"

"Now."

"No, I…"

"Come on!" he pinned Harry to the bed and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Eek! Uh – alright.. ALRIGHT!"

Ron stopped and rose one eyebrow.

"Uh… well, there was Miles-"

"BLETCHLY? You didn't tell me you are gay!" Ron shrieked and backed away.

"I'm not gay – I'm bi!" Harry countered tartly. "… then Daphne, Blaise"

Ron gagged.

"And it was a close thing with Pansy, but she was still loyal to Draco then…"

"That Death Eater scum…" Ron murmured and glared at the wall, "What happened to him anyway? Training with the others, like you… well, told me about?"

"Actually, he was taken to a country house after we got him out. I'm not sure what happened exactly, I think his parents tried to cover it up a bit… For him, you know. And… I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell about it, okay? I mean, he's Malfoy, but he's a victim, too. He isn't responsible for his upbringing and stuff like that. Okay?"

"Yeah…I wouldn't really wish that Death-Eater thing on anybody," Ron admitted and wished him a good night before they both went to bed, Hermione's missing momentarily forgotten.


	25. 2,13 The Queen Strikes

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**25) The Queen Strikes**

Hours must have passed while Hermione waited in the dark. She had been forced to relieve herself in the opposite corner of the room and was now again cowering at the edge of the table. As it was summer she had only worn a skimpy dress at home her aunt had given her. The thin violet fabric looked nice but did not grant her any warmth.

Shivering so badly that her teeth clattered, she dropped her head back and tried to clear her mind. She had stopped crying and screaming a long time ago. Nobody had heard.

It seemed another few hours later when she thought she heard something outside. Tired and wary, she got up and hid behind the rotten piece of furniture when the door creaked open.

The shadow of a large, fat man appeared on the wall and soon the robed figure entered. The beefy man wrinkled his nose and smiled evilly, before he lifted his wand and the table rattled, before it slipped away from her. Exposed, she stared in horror, when he lifted his wand again. Something in her head snapped and she lost focus. Everything was blurry and she was slightly nauseous. Unable to stand anymore, she keeled over and he roughly lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. It hurt when her stomach hit his shoulder and she thought she was going to be sick, but she wasn't.

They walked along some dingy corridor. There were no windows, only stairs leading deeper into the earth. Terrified she noticed that he was groping her behind, but just when she felt she couldn't take it anymore a harsh female voice ordered the man to drop her.

The floor was hard and cold, but every move made her sick and her head hurt. Lifting her head and trying to fight the dizziness, she could distinguish the outlines of a chair near her left, a torch and a cot somewhere further to the other side of the room. The green fire flickered against the bare stone of the dungeon wall and reflected on some metal chains that hung from the ceiling. A spider crawled over her hand and she whimpered.

The female voice made a comment about her whiny mudblood self, before the door slammed shut with a bang and they were left alone in the subterranean chamber.

Her head was slowly clearing, when somebody roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the chair. Something was forced down her throat and she grew dizzy again. In front of her she could see the blurry image of a blonde woman in green robes. For a moment she thought it was Madam Lance, her primary school teacher, but Lance was a Muggle…

"What is your full name?" the question echoed through her brain.

"Hermione Jane Granger," she answered automatically.

"Who is your best friend?"

"Harry Potter."

"Where is he?"

"Missing."

"Do you know he is a death eater now?"

"No," she answered; That's a lie, screamed her mind, but she could not voice her thoughts.

"You will tell us more about him."

"No."

"What is his favourite sweet?"

"Chocolate frogs," DAMN!

"Good girl. Our lord will be so pleased," the voice said and laughed. Hermione thought she was going to be sick again. Then she felt something wet contact with her face and she looked up from where the woman had spat on her.

"Filthy mudblood!" the blonde scorned and left. Alone and humiliated, Hermione curled up on the cot and cried again. Now the enemy knew more about Harry. Harry. Oh Harry…

Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody carefully poked her side. She had nearly screamed, but she felt too weak, so she just opened one eye warily.

"Miss must not sleep now!" a squeaky voice said, but her strength was faltering. Big green eyes stared into hers when she fainted away in exhaustion.

* * *

Harry shot up from his bed. Bleary eyed, he searched for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. Rubbing his forehead habitually he wondered what he had dreamed about, but he could not remember.

Worried, he tried to go back to sleep, but the sun was already rising and although it was still over two hours 'till breakfast he got ready as silently as possible and crept down the stairs to the Great Hall. It was still empty save the Grey Lady and Sir Nicolas, who were engaged into a heated discussion about the medieval witch hunts that had ended her life rather abruptly when she was hit over the head by a muggle turning round a corner carrying the logs for the next fire.

Just then he heard noises from the entrance hall. Peeking through the twilight he saw several staff members crowd around a stretcher. In the dim light he missed an uneven spot on the floor and nearly fell. He didn't, but the noise alerted the adults in the hall.

McGonagall sighed and waved him over, when suddenly a green eyed creature threw itself at him and started to hit its head against Harry's thigh.

"Dobby is soo sorry, Mister Harry Potter, soo sorry!" the elf squeaked and Harry had trouble to pry the long fingers off of his legs.

"Dobby?" he asked, confused, while the house-elf slowly let him go and pointed its long finger at the person lying on the stretcher.

"I is trying to get her out of the bad old Master's house, but she is fainting and Dobby, Dobby heard the evil Mistress coming!" the elf said, his eyes growing even wider (if that was possible…). "And she gives her potions and swears and threatens and ask questions!"

Shivering at the memory, Dobby buried his head in his hands, looking down.

"And then," his voice was but a whisper, "Dobby takes her out at Master Dumbledore's order, but the wards did not let her go! Do Dobby dispels the wards, but the evil one notices and the snake was hunting us, too! And then Dobby came here with Harry Potter's friend…" he looked up from behind his hands as if awaiting some kind of punishment.

"My – friend?... HERMIONE?" he asked desperately, kneeling beside her.

McGonagall's hand rested softly on his shoulder.

"Come on, Harry," his head of house coerced gently but firmly, "she needs to go to the hospital wing. Hush now – she'll live!"

When they reached the infirmary Madam Pomfrey shooed them all out to tend to her patient. McGonagall advised him to go back to the Gryffindor tower to get ready for breakfast. She also asked him to tell his friends the news that Hermione was safe in the hospital wing and would recover quickly. He was already heading back when she called after him to take notes in class for his friend. Shaking his head, Harry smiled at the memory of Hermione taking notes for every one of them when they were in Madam Pomfrey's care. His mood darkened when he thought about second year – nobody had taken notes for Hermione then…

Ascending the long stairs to the Fat Lady he gave the password and entered the common room. Everybody was still asleep, or so he thought, when a shadow slipped from the far side of the common room and approached him. In the light of the rising sun that fell through the windows on his side, he could see her long, red hair glowing like liquid fire. Her thoughtful brown eyes looked questioningly at him while the early sun enhanced the pale beauty of her nearly flawless skin, a hue of freckles nearly invisible during the long, Scottish winter.

"Gin?" he asked tentatively and she reached out to him with one elegant hand. He took it and with a slow smile hugged her loosely. She folded her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you," she whispered. "We all did."

"They've found Hermione," he said, unable to think of anything else.

Ginny seemed concerned.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah well," he stumbled over his own words. "I think she was captured by Death Eaters or something. Dobby got her out, I think – that'd mean she was at Malfoy Manor. I really don't know the facts, we ought to ask her tomorrow."

She nodded.

She was beautiful standing there. Like Juliet on her balcony, Heloise writing a letter or Briar Rose sleeping in her tower. But still he felt something was off with her. She smiled at him and he knew now what she meant. And he felt sorry for her. Although he loved her dearly it would never be what she wanted from him. And he also knew why.

He remembered Daphne. He knew if she had not instigated the whole affair it would never have happened. He had been inebriated that evening, more that just tipsy and he knew she had taken advantage of that. Maybe she had been drunken, too, he wouldn't have known. He had grown to know her as sly, devious – vindictive if necessary, but beyond that shell as rather nice and very intelligent. An perfect pure-blood witch from a wealthy family. He had given her a rather brusque brush-off the next morning, being in a rather bad mood and horribly hung-over, and she had made a silent retreat, in fact, they had not spoken to each other ever since.

Obviously it had hurt her more than he had expected.

Ginny's annoyed tapping brought him back from his musings. He sighed and mumbled about going back to his dorm. That probably did not exactly boost her mood, but right now he felt too uncomfortable in her presence to said anything more. Thinking of Daphne had made him guilty enough.

Up in the dorm he found the other guys getting ready for breakfast. Obviously they had managed to come back from their nightly escapades unscathed. Neville greeted him friendly (as always) and Seamus grunted something into his direction. Dean was nowhere to be found but in the bathroom he could hear a shower running and it had to be him, since Ron was standing by the window in his boxers and pyjama top, scratching his ear worriedly.

"You alright?" he asked his best mate, who scowled and shook his head dejectedly.

"Nah… I'm just worried 'bout Mione," he sighed and Harry gulped.

"They found her just this morning-" he started to say and Ron whirled around, grabbing his shoulder.

"Where? What? When- Merlin!" he hit his head and looked at Harry with begging eyes.

"I saw the teachers in the hall just some minutes ago. They were brining her up to the hospital wing and Dobby was with them. I think she was abducted to Malfoy Manor. She did not seem to be hurt physically, though," he remembered.

Ron closed his eyes miserably and Harry hushed him lightly. Together they went down to the great hall. Harry felt Ron's worry and anxiousness. His friend was literary radiating his negative feelings. Ginny joined them, but with others around Harry felt alright in her presence. She threw him a dejected glance and he felt sorry for her, but there was no way in hell he would start a romantic relationship with her. That at least he knew for sure.

From the Slytherin table Daphne's eyes seemed to follow him and he began to feel distinctly uncomfortable, when the owls arrived. A barn owl with black spots dropped a letter in front of him and for a moment he made eye-contact with the Death Eater girl, before opening the letter.

_Dear Harry_, it said,

_We need to talk. Alone. Meet me at the stairway to the dungeons after breakfast._

_D_

Suspicious, he glanced over to her but the urgency in her eyes made him reconsider. Carefully he folded the parchment into a little square and ignited it under the table. His fingers got a little hot but at least there was nothing left of the message. Neville eyed him sceptically, but he could not have seen the exchange since he was sitting with his back to the Slytherins.

lc is happy, lc does a dance... (sanity is highly overrated these days...) R&R guys!


	26. 2,14 Accidents And Repercussions

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**26) Accidents and Repercussions**

After breakfast he excused himself under the pretence that he had forgotten his Potions book. Ron warned him not to come late or Snape would deduct points again, but Harry reasoned that Snape would also take points when he was without his book.

When Ron and the others were gone he climbed back down the few stairs he had gone up and looked around. The hall was pretty empty now that most students were in class. Glancing over to the dungeon entrance, he saw her waiting.

She actually looked pretty annoyed and had her arms folded over her chest. When he walked up to her she turned around and he followed her around some corners until they were standing in a dead end corridor. Looking back behind them, she cast a privacy charm and turned to face him. Her expression was grim and he worried for a moment what was the meaning of all this, when she began to speak.

"I have some news," she said and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. "And it's not so easy but you have to know," she sighed in exasperation and paced in front of him, before she faced him again. "I'm pregnant."

There was a pause.

"What?" Harry asked. He could not have heard right.

"I'm pregnant - And it's yours," she added with an afterthought. "Madam Pomfrey got me a test for it."

That was supposed to be a joke, right?

"But…we only, I mean – once…" Harry heard himself stutter, feeling somehow detached from the situation.

She growled in frustration and began to pace again.

"I –" Harry started to say, but couldn't express his thoughts that were a big mess just then. "Am late for Potions," he finished lamely and bolted.

He heard her yell something unintelligible after him, but didn't stop until he found himself in front of Snape's classroom door. Without knocking he entered and suddenly found the whole class staring at him. Snape, who was standing in the front glared at him.

"Well, now since Mr. Potter had the grace to join us," he remarked sarcastically, "we can just continue with the actual brewing. Get your ingredients and start up. And don't forget what I told you or else… and no talking AT ALL," he smiled malevolently at Harry and the Gryffindor gulped slightly, before taking his place in the cue in front of the supply cabinet.

Fifteen minutes later he was completely lost. The notes on the board seemed incomplete and he had the urgent feeling that THIS was what Snape had been talking about in the beginning of the lesson. Doubtfully, he looked at the scattered ingredients on his desk and decided that he had absolutely no clue how to begin. He already felt the professor's foul breath down his neck when Millicent threw him a hateful gaze. Confused, he continued to chop his mandrake roots like he had seen the others doing. Fortunately Snape left him alone for the lesson and he managed to finish the draught rather to his satisfaction.

But just minutes before the bell rang his luck ran out. While he had bottled a vial for his potion for Snape to grade, somebody bumped into him and he let the vial drop. Just in the same moment his cauldron, which he had left unattended, exploded. Showered from head to toe in black slime, he was thankful he was wearing his glasses. His classmates, mostly Slytherins, three Ravenclaws and no other Gryffindor since Hermione was still in the infirmary had intriguingly all found the time to pull up a shielding charm, at least those within the reach of the slimy mess. Snape had already taken the pleasure to deduct 50 points from Gryffindor and to give him a detention for destroying his classroom. The Slytherin girls smiled maliciously at him and for a moment he feared Daphne might have told them, but he reasoned to himself that they were probably just evil because it was him and nobody there to hinder them.

At least the slime smelled halfway tastefully of cinnamon and honey.

Snape told him he was lucky because the potion was harmless when applied to human skin. However if he could not improve his skill drastically he would not need to bother to come to this class anymore in the future.

Harry suspected McGonagall and Dumbledore had a hand in him being there at all, but he really did not want to test his luck today. Mumbling an apology, he fished the firecracker out of his cauldron and tried to clean his workplace, when something odd happened.

His arms were all hairy!

Horrified, he looked up to Snape, who just smiled back in his usual nasty smirk.

"When I said 'not harmful' I didn't imply that there would be no effect. Unfortunately you missed the beginning of the lesson or you would know that we were brewing a hair-growing lotion today. Your luck, Mr. Potter. I suggest you return to your dorm after you clean this up and shave before returning to the public. Although this… fur certainly underlines your general nature quite satisfactorily. Now hurry up! There are other students waiting to begin their lesson outside!"

The next lesson had already started when Harry could leave the dungeon. Instead of going to transfiguration, however, he returned to Gryffindor and carefully peeled off his stained clothes. Although he had tried to spell himself clean a few times on the way, the dark gunk was stuck in the folds of his uniform and all the hair was starting to creep out of his hems and collar. Disgusted, he threw his robes into the laundry basket for the house-elves to wash and unbuttoned his shirt. Socks, trousers and tie soon joined the shirt and robes in the basket and he also disposed of his boxers. Viewing his overly-hairy self in the mirror he shuddered. He really looked like some animal.

At least it seemed that the hair had stopped growing. Now he only needed to get rid of it again. Chuckling he realized that he could now plait his body hair. This was so weird!

Taking his razor from the shelf in the bathroom, he started to shave his legs. As much as it pained him it was the only way to get it even again. Better hairless legs for a few days than this fur! And shaving spells were NEWT-level spells because they could go so horribly wrong. Wizards had beheaded themselves botching those spells up!

Drawing the blade along his skin his hair soon spread over the floor beyond him. He had already shaven his legs and lower parts and was now tending to his chest. Luckily he had no natural hair on his back or else he would have had to ask somebody to remove it for him. This was already embarrassing enough!

When his beard was gone, too, he looked back into the mirror to inspect his now hip-long mane. To his surprise his hair had curled into shiny ebony locks. Red highlights flashing in the sunlight falling through the window reminded him of his mother and he had to suppress a sob. The long hair actually made him look a lot more like her on the photographs.

On a feeling he decided to wait for either Hermione or Ginny to turn up to cut his hair straight. And shorter, he thought, the long tresses were really too complicated. But he'd keep it long for now. Thanking all deities for the existence of drying charms, he stole a plain black hair tie from Ron's bedside table and pulled his mane back in a neat ponytail, the only thing he could imagine he could to with it right now without looking to feminine.

Smiling that Snape's horror-lesson had actually some good, he grabbed his still somewhat dirty bag and realized that he was already late for DADA. And he really did not want to be late for Bill's first lesson.

Everything had worked out as planned. And actually even better. In his stead Percy was doing the paperwork for Gringotts, now and he could actively work for a better future with better educated people in it. But he had to admit his heart was in his mouth.

Approximately twenty pairs of eyes were taxing him with a colder glace than an Egyptian sphinx. His brother was winking at him and he forced a smile, when suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

Harry rushed in and apologized, before dropping into a seat next to Ron, who eyed him questioningly. Something was different about the boy since he had last seen him…

"Hey–what happened to your hair, mate?" Ron asked, flabbergasted, while his brother wrote his name on the board.

"Potions accident," was obviously enough of an explanation. Anyway it was time to be silent and listen to Professor Weasley to introduce the new topic.

During lunch they headed up to the hospital wing to visit Hermione. She smiled weakly at them, before her face twisted and Madam Pomfrey hurried over to her with a potion. Soon Hermione was asleep and the nurse ushered them out. On the way she explained that their friend would be alright soon, she just needed to get a curse out of her system. Slightly relieved, they went on to Charms.

When they re-entered the Gryffindor tower, Ginny was not there, so Harry asked Lavender instead to help him with his mane. After a lengthy discussion she flicked her wand a few times and the long strands fell to the ground. Looking into a mirror she had conjured for him, he observed his new look critically. Now he sported a mop of tousled looks that fell around his face, right to his cheekbones, and wonderfully fid the scar. Thanking a proud Lavender they went off to Quidditch practise. Ginny had switched to Chaser at the beginning of the year anyway and the new seeker, a meek third year, was happy to get rid of the position after a horrible loss to Ravenclaw at the beginning of the year.

R&R


	27. 2,15 A Necessary Talk

**Harry Potter and the Star of Senkrad**

Author: l'Ciel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JKR, and some more I think – I don't own anything but the plot – oh, and Ice Drakes, that's mine too! And that sexy nurse (god bless her brainless boobs)

Rating: hard R for implicit sexual content, NC-17 for explicit sexual content

Warnings: violence, brain washing, non-con,

Pairings: HP/DG, SS/LM; side pairings: HP/BZ, NM/LM

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

Summary : After the events of OotP, Harry runs away from the Dursleys. The only one to find him is Snape, but where do the spy's loyalties truly lie? Slash & Het, war-story

Main characters: Harry, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore

* * *

**27) A Necessary Talk**

Only a week had passed and things had went pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as life could get if you pretended everything was alright. At least Hermione was back safely and more or less unscathed. Owl-post was still a funny business with her watching every owl like a falcon its prey.

Ron and her seemed pretty much engrossed with each other, so Harry had loads of time to review everything he had learned and fill some gaps his long absence from classes last term had left. Buried under a heap of books in the library he had successfully evaded both Ginny and Daphne. But like always his luck ran out some time along the way…

The pretty Slytherin had found him at a lonely desk in the defence section and confronted him there while nobody was looking.

"Look", she had hissed at him, "I like this just as little as you do, but it's too late to change it now. Listen – we can't speak here, so let's meet in ten minutes behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Okay!"

So he had agreed and now was on his way to the gates of doom.

"Hi," he said when he saw her sitting on the dais of the statue. She smiled wryly and he held out his hand to help her get up.

"I'm not that… you now what yet!" she scolded, but there was no bite in it.

"How are you, then?" he asked nervously. "I mean…"

"I'm alright. At least for now," she admitted. "Nice hair."

He shruggs.

"Lavender."

"I see. Lets go, the Quidditch stands should be empty right now."

She walked some distance ahead of him so nobody would guess they were together. Rephrasing his thought, Harry tried to find a better word for 'together', since they weren't romantically involved, yet – he meant – she wasn't his girlfriend, just the mother of his kid, right? Oh fuck - fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn't coming out right!

"I…" he began when they had climbed the top of the stand.

She sighed and looked over the empty field. So they stood side by side and said nothing.

"I wanted to play, you know," she said eventually.

"Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't… becoming for a pureblood-girl. And I suppose with Slytherin's tactic I wouldn't have made it on the team anyway – I mean, I'm not strong enough to beat somebody off his broom and not quick enough to be seeker. So I guess it would have been futile anyway."

"That's a pity. What position did you want to play?"

"Chaser. My brother was a chaser, before Voldemort killed him."

Harry swallowed.

"Why did he kill him, I mean… if the question isn't to… painful?"

"He tried to get out."

She didn't have to explain out of what. He understood.

"So what will you do?" he tried gently. "Now that…well, Voldemort won't be too happy to see you with child," his voice faltered at little in the end. _My child_, he thought. A fuzzy feeling bubbled within him.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about," she answered. "I've got three possibilities: one, I could leave the country, my family, everything I know, live overseas, I don't know. It certainly wouldn't be easy – living on my own with a baby, no connection at all, you know?"

He nodded uncertainly. He did not like that possibility.

"I don't think I could do that," she stated.

Relief.

"Go on."

"Two – I beg Blaise on my knees to pretend it's his, but he'd at least want to know who's child it is and he hates you for what Draco did-"

"Excuse me? What do I have to do with Malfoy?" Harry snapped incredulously.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked, baffled. At his blank expression, she sighed, "Draco topped himself. From what Blaise told us he slit his wrists when his mother was gone. Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape found him later… it was too late to save him," she sniffed her nose and he comfortingly put an arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed again.

"Poor Professor. He liked Malfoy, didn't he?"

"Draco was his godson. They were like father and son in private," she explained.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Rumours say the professor is Mr. Malfoy's lover. It must be so hard for him to be here right now. My mother told me Mr. Malfoy went insane after Draco's suicide. She also heard that bitch Narcissa is abusing the situation and that she never cared. Wouldn't be surprised."

"She always seemed to be so cold," he remembered.

"That's why they call her the Ice Queen… poor Draco," she sniffed again. "He deserved better!"

"Suppose so," Harry said. He really had not liked Malfoy much, but this! "So what's your third option?" he asked to distract her.

"You."

"Me…How exactly?" he did not feel very comfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"You take our child."

"Me!"

"I can't raise it, don't you see? The Dark Lord will kill it!"

"Voldemort would kill you, too. Do you really think you could keep this from him? He's a ruddy Legilimens, for fuck's sake!" Harry argued. "I mean," he tried to be calm, "that you can't go back to him. So why not stay here, with me? I'll care your you – both, I mean. Okay?"

She did not seem convinced.

"See – my parents left me some money, and while fighting him I won't have time to raise a child, okay? So I'd have to give it to somebody I trust. But that person would be in danger then, too, so it'd be the safest solution for all of us to stay together – here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and the Order would protect you, too, and the Ministry – arg – come on!"

She stared at him.

"I know it's not an easy decision," he breathed deeply. "But Pomfrey already knows, right?"

"Not that you're the father," she supplied.

"Fine, but there will be questions, right?"

She nodded uncomfortably.

"And you'll need help, right?"

"Yes, " she sighed and rubbed her brow.

"So stay, okay? It's my child, too, and… I want it to be with me, at least sometimes. I mean," he suppressed his fear, "I don't know if I'll survive this war, but I want to be there for it as long as I can, okay?"

She seemed touched.

"And It's my place to care for you. We got in this mess together and we'll get out of it somehow – together," he smiled hopefully.

She actually seemed to contemplate what he just said…

"Fine, Mr. Potter," she eventually smiled, "we have an agreement."

* * *

"_So what will you do know?" my cute little hero-boy asks and I smile._

"_Do everything as normal, for some time at least. Contact you when it gets too hard to hide and then talk to Dumbledore?" I suggest and he nods._

"_Sounds good. So we're alright for now?" he seems so concerned._

"_Okay."_

"_Good."_

"_See you then."_

"_Yeah… one question, though-"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do the Slytherin girls try to prank me the whole time?"_

_I laugh._

"_They're unhappy they can't fuck you anymore, smartass!"_

_He gapes. I snicker._

"_They try to please their lord by hating you openly. They don't mean it. I'll talk to them okay?"_

"_Thanks," he shakes his head._

_I smile and disappear. Gods, I'm so giddy!

* * *

_

Staring out of the window, two pairs of eyes watched the two youth returning to the castle. The blue eyes looked thoughtful, sparkling with hidden amusement and relief, the others with barely restrained hatred.

* * *

**AN/** Now, this is the end of part 2. My beta has already done everything, but I still need to look it over again. Since I'm busy with finals, I can't say when the next batch Is ready, but it won't be long. Now you also know who DG is :-)

For those who'd have preferred someone else, wait and see _XXehem,ehemXX_

R&R guys, lCiel


	28. 3,01 In Shadows Dwell

AN/ Since everybody already knows that sh by heart, I'll skip the intro from now on. see previous chaps for disclaimer etc...

_**29) In Shadows Dwell

* * *

**_

So she is the reason he doesn't see. I hate her. And I hate him even more for so ruthlessly stealing what is mine – my heart.

Nobody understands me. They could never… I'm their little sunshine.

Only one ever understood, or so I thought.

But he had to leave. I couldn't keep it. Had to throw it away. Away.

So he's gone.

And nobody will ever understand again.

No one.

I'm alone within their midst.

_

* * *

_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, _

_Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And neither must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other perishes,_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

Let it be the course of fate that all his achievements were doomed to fail because of the existence of one lousy half-blood!

The glass in the window was greenish-tinted and the light falling into the room threw bizarre patterns of light against the white painted walls of the study. Staring out onto the wide grounds he noticed the flowers in the garden starting to bloom. Stepping onto the balcony he let his gaze strive over the neatly tended gardens and many fountains. The juniors were training on a far field but their progress mattered little to him. They were just cannon fodder. His real prize had left his domain over three month ago and was safely back into the warm lap of his worst nemesis, Albus Dumbledore.

And with the control of Harry Potter, Dumbledore wielded the most powerful weapon he could possibly have against Voldemort. Not the staff, no, the boy. Praying the old fool would not learn about the content of the prophecy and sacrifice his golden boy, he looked up to the sky to see an eagle owl landing on the iron railing.

The owl held out his leg and he untied the little letter. It was from Ollivander.

_"My most dreadful and vindictive lord and master,"_ the old wizard wrote. _"The reports from central London do not vary much from the previous. While the riots and protest marches have died down a bit, the government holds little authority these days. The mob blindly follows their only hope remaining; Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter._

_Your lordship will excuse my bluntness, but the odds are not on our side during these colourful days. A newfound unity between the common population makes it hard for our kind to stand their ground while the masses possess little tolerance for the darker side of magic. While the hidden shops have suffered little, aurors are combing through the open streets, weeding out whatever little suspicious edifice they may find. Although they have little or no coordination in their actions yet, many see their very existence threatened and limit their supplies to the less illicit businesses of our society. _

_Furthermore, the coming election promise a new political course of blood-traitors and muggle-lovers. Especially the Order of the Phoenix's efforts to influence the public are very concerning indeed._

_I may once again apologize for my bluntness, but the situation is very unstable. Whatever is bound to happen will not wait much longer. The air is buzzing with revolutionary thoughts…_

_Your most humble supporter,_

_Saduj Ollivander"_

Gritting his teeth, he crumbled the letter to dust and swept back into the shadows of his study. Someone was going to suffer for his…

And Narcissa had just lost their precious hostage…

* * *

It was late afternoon and he had just dismissed his last class for the day when the mark suddenly flared to life. Resigned, he locked the doors to the classroom and the supply cabinets and rushed to his private chambers to change into Death Eater garb, before using a special portkey Dumbledore had made for him to get near the outer wards. Leaving the corned beef can between the roots of an old oak, he walked a few paces down the hill until he felt himself crossing the wards. Deep in the forest he touched his wand to the mark and apparated straight to the Dark Lord's side.

As expected, he found himself in the throne room at the manor. The other Death Eaters were already there. He could see Lucius standing next to his wife, who had one arm around his wrist. Searching his lover's gaze he could barely suppress a shudder.

Lucius seemed much worse than the last time he had seen him, if that was even possible.

The scariest part were his screaming eyes in that motionless face.

Adverting his gaze, Severus aimed his mind fully at the content of the meeting. Obviously the Dark Lord planned an assault on St. Mungos for the coming month. Nothing that the Ministry and the Order could not easily thwart once informed of the stratagem.

Narcissa looked even more piqued than usually. Her fixed gaze lay on the Dark Lord's face and Severus thought for one moment he saw something alike to resignation, but just then the usual frost returned to her cold blue eyes. Bellatrix appeared to be uncommonly subdued during the whole meeting and afterwards the gathering had dissolved, she waved him over to her. Walking along the gravel path toward the apparation barriers, they distanced themselves from the others and she pulled him behind some bushes.

"Listen, Sev," she said seriously. "I'm at my wit's end!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he defended himself, growing increasingly anxious. "So what's the matter?"

"You know full well what I'm about, Snape," she spat. "I'm sick of nursing your fucking lover. The only thing holding him up is Imperius at the moment and that shit will driving him insane if he doesn't stop fighting it soon!" she urged on.

_You would be the expert in that field, wouldn't you?_ The insult died on his lips as he reconsidered. She might after all be his only source of information on Lucius' state.

"And how could I possibly alter that condition?" He pretended coolly. "Excuse me, but I am a busy man as you undoubtedly know!" He swept past her and disapparated as soon as he could. Fear for Lucius was wrecking his mental barriers and he needed to get away before he made some fatal mistake.

* * *

Dear reader, to feed the starving author please press that little button to the left and review. Thank you. 


	29. 3,02 What He Didn't Know

_**29) What He Didn't Know

* * *

**_

The April weather was already mild and a warm wind was blowing from the south. The yellow rattle and poppies were bathing the meadows in gold and red and Ron felt exceptionally Gryffindorish these days. Malfoy was gone, the greasy git even worse than usual, so it was even better to call him names behind his back and Hermione was as pretty as ever. He did not mind working longer hours in the library with her and Harry was safe in their dorm again. Things could not have been any better.

He had just finished his transfiguration essay and was about to leave the library, when he heard somebody talking behind a bookshelf. Just when the rounded the corner a rustling of cloth indicated somebody had been there. Probably a couple, he mused, and fantasized what Hermione would say if he surprised her in a dusty library corner. With a smile on his face, he turned and walked back to the tower, where he hoped Hermione would be waiting…

Behind the next row of books, Harry and Daphne were holding their breath. When they heard the footsteps move away, they dared to breath again and soon found themselves in a silly fit of giggles. They would have to find a safer place to meet from now on.

Smiling gently, Harry placed a hand on her concealed belly and she sighed softly.

"Three more months…"

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Pomfrey said everything is fine, she also asked whether I wanted to now what it is," she supplied and he looked up at her face. She was beautiful. "I told her we wanted it to be a surprise. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he said absentmindedly and caressed her cheek. She smiled. "How're you holding up? Anything I can do?" She shook her head.

"I'm alright."

"Good. Tell me if there's something–anything at all. Okay?"

"I will."

"Good."

"Hmm…"

"There's somebody coming…" he eventually sighed.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Will your friends be gone on Sunday?"

"I guess so."

"We could meet then, have a bit more time…"

"Yeah, I'll fetch you after they're gone. In the entrance hall."

"Right," she held his hand and he smiled, squeezing it once, before letting go.

"'til Sunday, then."

"Bye."

He walked away first, leaving her in the twilight between the long rows of books. Looking back, he could not see her face in the shadow, but her hands were folded over her belly, slightly curved over an invisible bulge.

The next Sunday she saw him descend the stairs toward the entrance halls. Waiting in the nook beside the dungeon entrance, she let him pass and started to approach him from behind, but just then he twirled around and enveloped her in a loose hug, scanning the room for intruders.

But most students had already left some time ago and the younger years were either in their common rooms or outside, enjoying the good weather.

Neither saw the shadow lurking in the dungeon staircase as they crept away.

"Finally," he sighed when they had reached the secret niche up in the Astronomy tower. Gazing at Daphne's face, he frowned. Her eyes were wide, staring behind him. Slowly he turned around…

"A most intriguing coincidence, Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, "Snape leered, a wry smile spreading over his wan face, before it turned into a sub-zero glare. "My office, now!"

They followed in uncomfortable silence. The flickering torches on the dungeon walls passed by in regular distance and far too soon they found themselves in the Head of Slytherin's office.

He strode behind his desk and sat on the worn leather chair, while they stood around awkwardly.

"Sit."

They followed.

"So", Snape began, "what exactly is this supposed to be, Miss Greengrass? Did you not have a little more sense in that pretty head of yours to use it? Or does the blame solely lie in the huge, bad injustice of this world?" His dark eyes glittered dangerously. "Is the world not big enough for you to find a more suitable candidate or did you simply never bother to consider the future consequences of this… this… disaster?" he snapped and Daphne flinched back. Harry protectively laid his hand onto her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" he retorted angrily, "You know nothing!"

Snape rose one eyebrow.

"I know, that you two have been a lot closer than is becoming for two persons in your regard. And it will stop immediately, or I will see myself unable to not react. Do I make myself clear?"

His hands were folded on the tabletop in front of him. All in all he looked like a dark sorcerer in a book, glaring menacingly at the two youngsters in his gloomy office. The preserved body parts and animals in the jars around the shelves seemed to glow in the semi darkness of the room, the Potion master's teeth just as yellow as their beady eyes.

"We won't."

"Harry-" she tried to intervene, but his pleading look silenced her again.

"We won't," he repeated. "You can't make us!"

Snape also rose his other brow.

"Can't I? Mr. Potter, you are most certainly aware that only the headmaster's plead keeps you in my class. We can quickly remedy that and thwart your career plans forever. I most certainly wouldn't mind. And Miss Greengrass, I have to say I am disappointed, no – ashamed, that a member of Slytherin would let herself be reduced to this," he motioned his hand reproachfully and turned back to Harry. "But do as you see fit. And carry the consequences! OUT! Both of you!" He snapped and rose from his seat. They complied rather enthusiastically, before the door banged shut behind them.

"That's unbelievable!" Harry spat as they reached the entrance hall. "That sorry excuse of a mother-fucking, slimy bastard!" He rambled on as they ascended the stairs to their original destination.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to meet just now – what if they find us?" she asked concerned, as he began pacing in the corridor.

"Not even Dumbledore knows this room," he promised and opened a door that had just appeared in the wall. The room behind was dark but at its end, huge windows let in the sunlight from outside. The only other source of light was an old-fashioned chandelier in the corner on the right. Below it was a small table with two cosy armchairs. A vase full of red roses stood on another table further down the wall between two bookcases and in the corner behind that, which was already bathed in the gleaming sunlight, was a desk and chair.

On the wall opposite from the bookcases was a huge four poster bed with mauve and golden hangings, fitting the dark lilac carpet and the mahogany of the panelled walls and furniture. The fireplace just to their left was not ignited, so they would have their privacy.

To be sure, she spelled two wards, one for privacy and one for sound, and dropped down in one of the armchairs unceremoniously.

It had been a long, draining day...

* * *

**Suprise, suprise!** I hate suprises myself, but for suspense's sake... blablabla, read more in the next chaps and don't forget to review.


	30. 3,03 The Calm Before

_**30) The Calm Before

* * *

**_

_The grounds had been bathed in snow, his father gaze aimed steadily at him from the bed. Beneath the doorframe the healer had been talking to his mother in hushed voices. Lucius had looked around and found Narcissa staring at him. The Black girls had come over for the weekend. When Andromeda had entered she had waved her sister over and both girls had left the room. His mother had showed the healer out and left Lucius alone with his father._

_The elder Malfoy still looked… magnificent, propped up on several brocade cushions with golden embroidery, his waning body concealed under the expensive velvet covers. His white-blonde hair was sprayed over the pillows and his cool eyes were as unyielding as ever. A slight wave of his pallid hand made Lucius walk over to him and sit on the bedside uneasily. His father's weak grip on his own had was barely restraining and he could have shaken it off, but Alain Malfoy was not to be denied in life and neither on his deathbed. _

_The ailing that ate away his father's life had affected Lucius more than he had thought. If not for the little affection his father had bestowed on him during the years, it was for the pretence of stability and strength the elder Malfoy had displayed as long as his health had allowed him to. Lucius had not known about his father's illness until it had become inevitable._

_And those last words his father had told him then had wormed their way through Lucius' head:_

"_When the time comes, men will judge you generally more by the eye than by the hand; everyone can see – just few can feel," his father had said and his eyes had shone with a rare solemnity Lucius had never seen before. "But everyone sees what you appear to be. And Lucius… keep it that way or those greedy dogs will tear you apart."_

_And then he had lain back on the pillows and died.

* * *

_

A voice says "get up," it's time to move, time to reap, time to kill…

* * *

Harry was slowly massaging her back. After complaining about the constant ache, Daphne had grumpily allowed him to try. Now she was lying on the bed, purring like a cat and he was sitting beside her with his arms starting to twinge. Stopping for a moment, he stretched his joints and his back cracked a little. She turned to her side and smiled up at him, looking distinctly more relaxed than before. Huddling against the headboard, they avoided looking at her slightly stretching robes.

"We can't hide it much longer," he stated and she nodded.

"The girls in my dorm noticed. Too bad I've always been slim. They won't buy excuses for much longer…"

"What did Pomfrey say?" he inquired further.

"Everything is fine. She said I could know the gender if I wanted, but I want a surprise. Apart from that I wanted to speak to you first."

"Well, yes. You said so in the library. Surprise sounds good. Actually," he scratched his ear, "I think it'd be wise to tell certain – ah – people, before it becomes common knowledge. And there is that…um…"

"Yes?" she frowned when she noticed his uneasiness.

"I've been giving that issue some thoughts and… I think it would be best if you just told them you were pregnant. You realize the moment word gets out, that it's mine, my kid, then you'll be in… danger," he finished somewhat lamely. She said nothing. "I mean – look, one baby and an underage, pregnant girl do catch attention, but MY kid - shit – don't you get it?" he snapped.

"Get it? Me? Never mind! After all it's all about Harry-fucking-Potter's perfect reputation! Have you any idea what my house will say if I turn up with a bun up the oven, unmarried, just like that? Have you ANY idea at all what my parents will say? NO?" she screamed and hit the bed in frustration. "Do you ever think about what I'm going through?" her voice faltered and she lowered her head into her hands. He watched detachedly as she began to sob.

"Please don't cry," he said, completely crushed. "I mean I'd love to make it all right, legal, whatever… but Voldemort…" he stuttered and shut his mouth.

She looked up at him with reddened eyes. "Will you always let him rule your life?" her whisper was faint, but the words stung.

"I…" he started to say, but then he just sighed dejectedly. An unhappy, resigned smile died on her face, when she suddenly grabbed her growing belly. "What?" he asked alarmed, but she shook her head, a bright grin forming.

"I think it just kicked…"

"When? Where?" he spluttered, eyes wide.

"Here," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "feel?"

First there was nothing, but suddenly his eyes went wide. "Cool…" he said in amazement and looked at her, his nose twitching slightly.

Big green eyes stared into dark blue ones and a slight tingle went through his guts. Funny how everything seemed to work out somehow…

"So we tell Dumbledore and just leave the rest to gossip?" he asked afterwards. She nodded and before they put down the wards, he hugged her once briefly. "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised, before hugging her a second time and opening the door. "Bye," and he slipped out, back to the tower, fetching his broom. He was already late for practise…

* * *

Looking out of the office window, Percy observed the people on the street. Everything seemed so peaceful. Nobody was expecting how soon this would change… 


	31. 3,04 The Grave Of Thousands

_**31) The Grave Of Thousands

* * *

**_

In the shadows of Knockturn Alley six figures apparated into town. An old wench cried out and hurried into a shop. People around hurried away and soon the only other occupant of the street was a limping dog sniffing through the garbage in a corner. The six figures swept through and from one moment to the next they disappeared.

In Diagon Alley a witch heading from the ice-cream parlour complained loudly over today's youth as somebody bumped into her and she spilled her coffee. Seconds later wet footsteps appeared out of nowhere, but nobody paid attention.

Exactly four minutes later the three portals of Gringotts were blasted away by a gigantic bolt of light and six dark figures reappeared in the entrance of the Wizarding bank, throwing curses in all directions. Thirty-eight seconds after that the Goblins and customers were mostly dead or fleeing the building. Another five minutes later, a hundred aurors were securing the area and evacuating the people.

Half an hour later an uncountable number of subterranean explosions shook Wizarding AND muggle London. An underground train was smashed and hundreds of tunnels collapsed, burying thousands of galleons, sickles and knuts under the rocks.

In the middle of all this Percy Weasley was hidden beneath a counter and was coincidentally spared by falling stones or curses, albeit struggling to breathe under all the dust. Just then the first division storms the busted building and takes the six under fire. Within ten minutes the aurors are either dead, wounded or unconscious. The second divisions levitates the first out and the third and fourth is still occupied with stabilizing the building that is about to collapse.

But their power is weakening and the inevitable happens.

Between the clustered stones of the entrance hall lie two dead death eaters. One his still wearing his mask, the other is Rabastan Lestrange. Two are leaning heavily on each other, before they are whisked away by a portkey. The fifth is trying to help the sixth, who is half buried under a larger part of the ceiling. Desperately he is pulling at the sixth person, wand forgotten in the chaos. Helplessly he has to watch the aurors enter the building, before he cries out and disapparates.

The sixths is still trapped. Three aurors vanish the stones and a fourth stuns the man, before he is taken away by another portkey. From behind the auror brigades, a witch with a huge pink handbag is fervently writing with a frilly, green quill. Her name is Rita Skeeter.

To the same time a far greater number of death eaters appears in the centre of Hogsmeade. The inhabitants are either killed instantly or try to hide, fight or flee towards the castle. Almost instantly a large number of blue and red-robed witches and wizards apparate into the scene. Within two hours the number of fighters of each party doubles. Both counts however slowly decrease due to a rising amount of dead bodies clustered all over the usually peaceful village. Up in the school the students are locked away in the depths of the dungeon for preventative means. Some of the staff has departed to help to defend the village. The odds are not too bad, until Voldemort himself appears. The battle soon rages furiously as Albus Dumbledore joins the fight.

Nobody notices the figure lurking near the Shrieking Shack. At some point the aurors and the Order seem to have overpowered most of the death eaters as most of them appear to be rather inexperienced. Many former Slytherins are unmasked and sent off to face justice. The dark lord has not jet jointed the fighting, instead he seems to observe.

Until a new force appears.

Harry Potter floats in midair above the battle, a huge staff in hand. Suddenly everything is eerily quiet. The number of fighters has been reduced to about fifty in full possession of their powers and body parts on each side. Nearly everybody is staring at the boy on his broom.

Then the boy rises the staff and yells something. A stunner shots down on a bulk of death eaters and they are out instantly. Their comrades seems slightly worried. One disapparates.

His fate is sealed.

The dark lord raises his wand and a green bolt of lightning shoots by the flyer, who easily dodges it. To the surprise of (nearly) everyone involved, Harry Potter counters with a silencing charm. The dark lord is temporarily incapacitated. Even though the charm does not last, Harry Potter has bought himself time.

Time he uses well.

A searing shot of white light ignites Voldemort's robes. Aghast the crowd watches, as the dark lord is mocked by the boy-who-lived. Enraged, Tom Marvolo Riddle has extinguished the flames and the duel beings with full force. Potter's advantage of flying a broom is soon erased, when the floating spell is broken. But the boy is of course rescued by Albus Dumbledore, who joined the duel.

Despite the risk for his reputation the dark lord is soon forced to rely on help from his death eaters. Snape, who has suddenly turned up, is called up to join the duel under the pretence to hold up the fairness Gryffindors love so much. In the meantime new auror divisions from Diagon Alley have joined the battle and overpowered the remaining death eaters save for those few who could flee in time.

Snape soon starts to fire curses at Dumbledore, that have no effect. Dumbledore's shields are simply too strong. After some time Dumbledore manages to trap Voldemort with enchanted vines from the nearby forest. Potter lands another blow and the battle seems almost won when Snape suddenly turns on his lord and casts another binding charm.

Potter raises his staff again, when he is suddenly hexed from behind. In the gate to the shack a pale girl stands, wand risen and eyes red with fury. Nobody ever realized how strong the grip of darkness was on her. Her brothers and parents look in fear as she laughs like a maniac, before pulling a grimace. Just when she opens her mouth the power surge coming from Voldemort pulls the crowd's attention back to the duel. Dumbledore and Snape do their very best to control the raving maniac, while Potter comes back to his feet, but it's too late.

The bands rip and the dark lord's visible spirit escapes the bound, wrecked body. With a homicidal laugh he urges onwards onto the unsuspecting girl. She is helpless under his onslaught. He possesses her effortlessly. Her love is too weak, her hate sustains him.

With a feral leer she disapparates from the scene. Her mother cries after her, while other people hold the shaken family back. Bill, Arthur, Charlie and Molly are in shock.

Percy has managed to free himself from the ramble and has apparated to Hogsmeade. Still, he is too late. With wide eyes he observes how his mother goes to her knees. He does not know yet – soon he will. Fred and George are still helping with the wounded in Diagon Alley. They will come home that evening. And Ginny…

Our sweet, little Ginny – is gone.

Some metres away Severus Snape is leaning against a tree trunk, shaken to his bones.

Twelve hours later, on the thirty-first of May, the morning copy of the Daily Prophet brings a huge front-page issue:

_**A Grave Of Thousands**_

_By Rita Skeeter…

* * *

Hey, I know - having read HBP as quickly as I could - (don't read on if you havn't!) that "he's" a bad guy, but I like him better being good, right! That makes this story **officially AU now**, but what the hell who cares!_

Hey, I know - having read HBP as quickly as I could - (don't read on if you havn't!) that "he's" a bad guy, but I like him better being good, right! That makes this story , but what the hell who cares! 


	32. 3,05 Aftermath

_**32) Aftermath

* * *

**_

Afterwards, Harry could not exactly tell what happened first. The shock over Ginny's betrayal, possession – whatever it was – ran deep and when the Order members all ascended the way up to Hogwarts, in all the cheer over their victory, the atmosphere was still gloomy. The Weasley's all walked together, numb and quiet. Bill and Charlie held their mother up between them and Percy and Arthur walked together. Dumbledore had his hand on Harry's shoulder and he was sure, without that little comfort, he would have collapsed, his heart too heavy to hold his head up.

When they reached the castle Ron and Hermione came down the stairs. Obviously the teachers had released the students after a messenger had brought the news of their win.

In his mind Harry could not call it a victory, there were too many losses.

Instead of running to him, Harry saw Ron going over to his family. It seemed Ginny's missing had already been noticed. Actually, all students seemed to be waiting on the sides of the hall and on the stairs, watching how the Order and the aurors brought in the long cue of floating stretchers with the lightly wounded and the dead. The former were brought to the infirmary to alleviate the pressure on the healers at St. Mungos, the latter were taken to the great hall, where the house tables had disappeared. In long rows the dead were laid out in state. McGonagall and Flitwick had taken it upon them to identify the dead, what was not an easy feat in some cases. Others were just staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Just like so many had in the past…

Adverting his gaze, Harry turned to Hermione, whose eyes were just wide and wet. She seemed to be in shock. Suddenly Snape appeared at his side and hovered his wand over Harry, before disappearing again. Looking back at Hermione, Harry saw Percy Weasley hugging her tightly, speaking lowly to her. They both cried.

Ron was standing there, doing nothing. Arthur stood next to him in silent comfort. He was about to turn, when somebody came running down the stairs towards him. With a shrill weep the dark-haired girl threw herself at him. Some of the order members already pulled their wands, but luckily they hesitated long enough for him to close his arms around Daphne.

He tried to ignore the stares, while he carefully caressed her back, while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears on his skin and her moving lips on his clothes.

"Shh," he tried to calm her, "I'm here, it's alright, shh…"

Hugging her as tightly as he thought was wise, he kissed her neck and cheek soothingly, still rubbing her back. With sparkling wet eyes, she gazed at him and swallowed once more, but she seemed better now. He was not sure what he told her, his lips were moving automatically. But when their surroundings came back into focus, he could not help but blush. People, both adults and students, were staring at them. The headmaster cleared his throat with an amused chuckle, and suddenly everybody found the floor or the walls very interesting. Well, everybody but his peers and the older Slytherin girls, Daphne's friends. Looking guilty she pressed closer to him.

"Sorry."

"Sorry what?" he asked.

"I should have restrained myself, I was so worried, but…" She was close to crying again.

"It's okay, maybe it's even better this way…" he thought aloud. Hermione's brains must be smoking, Harry thought, looking at her. Then his gaze fell at Ron.

"You!" The redhead hissed. "How could you?" His face was burning and the brown eyes wide and angry. "We trusted you! How could you?" Ron screamed again.

"Excuse me? Do what?" Harry retorted confused. Daphne turned in his arms to face Ron.

"Don't play innocent with me! You had it all planned! First you act as if you were abducted, and have your fun! And then you sleep with the enemy and laugh behind our backs while my sister despairs over you! And you go fuck that Slytherin slut! You knew she loved you, all the time, and you just made fun of her feelings! Now see what you have done! It's all your fault!" His best friend yelled at him, pointing his wand dangerously.

"I never!" Harry gasped. "How can you say…"

"I can't believe that!" Hermione interrupted them. "Ron, you couldn't possibly blame Harry here-"

"Shut up, you bitch! You were siding with him all along! You of all people, after what her kind did to you! By Merlin, I can't believe I fell for you!" he spat.

"RON!"

"No, you shut up! And YOU!" he turned back to Harry.

"I – have never played with your sister's feeling, you stupid git!" Harry felt his hormones raging high. "How dare you imply I had anything to do with what she did? I never encouraged her silly school-girl crush! Why would I?"

That wouldn't help, he knew that. But he WOULD NOT TAKE THAT FROM RON AGAIN!

"Ron!" Hermione screamed again over the irate muttering in the hall.

"Mr. Weasley, for Merlin's sake, pull yourself together-" Snape lamented from somewhere behind them…

"Harry…" Daphne whispered by his ear. "Let's go, please let's go!"

"Fine," he nodded to her. Waving to Hermione he mouthed to her 'Room of Requirement', before taking his girl by the hand and leading her up the stairs past the assembled people. On the first landing he turned back to face Ron, who was temporarily silent.

"And if I ever think my time worthwhile to address you again, you may reconsider what you say," he reconsidered and added, "And never again offend my love, or you'll regret it!" before walking away from the crowd, Daphne at his side.

In the hall before the Room of requirement he started pacing again, while Daphne tried to speak to him. But he couldn't listen just then. When the door appeared he pulled her with him into 'their room' and banged it shut with a kick.

"HARRY, will you finally listen?" She screamed next to him and he turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Oh Harry…" she sighed and wrapped him into her arms, "Don't believe his stupid words, he was hurt and angry – he will regret it later. Please don't think it was your fault-"

"But…"

"It wasn't. It was HER choice, I think."

"Yeah – and Voldemort's lure… - I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Hush," she cradled his face in her hands.

"Hmm… " he smiled at her and motioned her backwards. Laying down on the downy comforter, he unbuttoned her robes, blouse and skirt that would be too tight once the spell was undone. A long glance was all they needed. She giggled, while he tickled her belly and soon most of her other garments where dispatched around the room. In only her nice, lacy underwear she squirmed beneath him, while he got rid of his shirt and socks. Her agile hands soon freed him from his undershirt and jeans, robes long forgotten on the floor.

Releasing the charm, her belly propped forward and she blushed, while he dragged his lower lip over it up to her bra and over it to her neck. Biting down gently, he wrapped his arms around her midst and she growled, while her nails went down his back with a tingling sensation. After kissing her thoroughly he trailed small kisses all over her belly.

"How long?"

"About a month."

"Wow. Exited?"

"Rather frightened…" she admitted.

"It'll be alright… I'll be there."

"That's not very appropriate, "she hesitated.

"I don't care. It's common in the Muggle world, why not here?"

"Most witches curse their husbands during the birth… some did not survive, or lost their… you know…"

"I see," he laughed lightly. "Well then we've got to take your wand, but anyway – I'm not your… that is…" he swallowed.

"You're not my husband," she completed.

"Does it bother you?"

"A little."

"Oh."

"…"

"Well, then…"

"That kind of killed the mood, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's fine. Wouldn't have been good for the kid anyway, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's fine," he caressed her sides

"Hmhmm."

"You like that?" he smiled and she sighed, before curling up against him. He happily welcomed her in his arms and pulled the covers over them, before pressing a chaste kiss onto her temple.

"G'night," she mumbled and he smiled into her neck.

"Sweet dreams"

* * *

Soft light was falling through the dark velvet maroon curtains onto the floor beyond the bed. Twirling his finger around one of the golden cords, that held the drapes back, Harry smiled into the pillow and adjusted himself to Daphne's back. She sighed in her sleep and moved a bit, but in the lazy afternoon that had followed the more than exciting morning Harry felt anything but compelled to get up. Dropping back to sleep he awoke again when the light outside was dimming.

"What's the time?" he murmured and sat up, pressing his nose into Daphne's tangled hair. She giggled when his hands slipped around her waist to pull her back into the warmth of the bed. Kissing for a few lazy moments, she finally pulled back and got up with a slight push from her beloved. He followed her to the desk, picking up their clothes on the way. She smiled thankfully at him and they redressed, smoothing out their robes.

Dishevelled, they left the Room of Requirement and made their way down for dinner. But just when they passed the gargoyle jumped aside and, taking the hint, Harry led her up to the headmaster's office. The heavy oak door was already open and inside the old wizard sat behind his desk, tea steaming from a pot and six cups nearby. On the other armchairs scattered around the desk sat Pomfrey, Snape and McGonagall.

Nervous, they sat on the last remaining seats, carefully evading their teacher's gazes.

"I has come to my notice," Dumbledore began diplomatically, "that apart from the obvious events, something else ought to be discussed between the here assembled. Don't you agree, Harry?"

The twinkling blue eyes bore into him and Harry automatically tried to close his mind. Blinking, he cleared his throat, but somebody interceded.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Daphne smiled. "We believe you, headmaster, and Madam Pomfrey are already aware of the situation?"

"Indeed Poppy dutifully notified me directly after the occurrence," the headmaster admitted. "However I believe it is time your heads of house were made aware of the whole extent of the situation," he said lightly.

"Could finally somebody explain the meaning of all this?" McGonagall snapped, slightly annoyed. Snape dangerously rose an eyebrow, but did not respond otherwise.

"Maybe you should explain yourself, Miss Greengrass, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore coaxed gently, serving tea for everyone.

Harry gulped.

"Well, you see, professors, the thing is…that is…"

This wasn't going as planned.

"What I want to say-"

"Yes," McGonagall asked rather impatiently.

"I'm pregnant," Harry said.

"Excuse me, but this is ridiculous, Albus, really, he…"

"No – what I mean is," the teachers turned their faces from McGonagall back at him. "She is," he swallowed and pointed at Daphne, who rolled her eyes.

"Indeed," Snape commented dryly, burying his face in his hand, "Just what we were looking for…"

"Severus," Albus began.

"A pregnant Slytherin, underage, unmarried, and the bastard of the Boy-Who-"

"YOU WON'T CALL MY CHILD A BASTARD!" Harry roared.

"So you admit that you are guilty of this-"

"GENTLEMEN!" Dumbledore silenced them all effectively.

Pomfrey sighed while the professors and children were engaged into a wild staring-match. After some minutes, when everybody had calmed down a bit, McGonagall spoke again.

"So Miss Greengrass' child is yours, Harry? How could you have been so careless?" she shook her head mournfully.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he replied. "The baby is there, so we will deal with it." Daphne covered his hand with hers and he felt soothed by her gently presence.

"You do realize however, " Snape reminded them, "that the moment the Dark Lord comes to know of this, he will hunt you down?"

"Yes, we were aware of that. That's why we kept it down," Daphne confirmed.

"When?" McGonagall asked the nurse.

"About three weeks, I'd say," Pomfrey filled them in

"So we ought to have old mouldy wart by then?" Harry tried to lighten the mood. Snape glared at him. "What? Would you want your child to grow up with a Dark Lord breathing down its neck?"

"I certainly would not chance that happening by reproducing during a time of war, Potter," Snape said silkily and disappeared through the doorframe, robes billowing after him.

"I never know how he does it," Harry said, looking at the spot the Potions master had just vacated.

"Practise," Daphne snorted and everybody chuckled merrily.

* * *

Poor Sev... (meaning my totally AU OOC Sev) His "child" is gone since... quite some chapters now...;-) sorry to all Draco-fans, by the way 


	33. 3,06 Narcissa's Lament

_**33) Narcissa's Lament**_

She was pacing forth in the privacy of her bedroom. Just five minutes ago she had received the Ministry fire-call that Lucius had been arrested and she was to come to be interrogated within the next thirty minutes. If she was not at the Department then, an auror would come and get her. All floos and official portkeys aboard had been sealed off for her and she knew one wrong step would land her in prison, if not worse! She would not even imagine that dank, dirty place! No, she had to use all her cunning and slyness to worm her way back into good graces! With Fudge, that moron. Hopefully Dumbledore would let it pass, but the old bastard was occupied at the moment. She had to act quickly!

Summoning Robby, her favourite house-elf, she let herself be dressed in her most modest robes (dark grey chiffon and silk, white embroidery, fitting white pumps, nice lace underneath, might come in handy…) and had the pitiful creature do her hair. Rounding it up with the hat from Draco's burial, she chose a white coat and apparated to the Ministry.

In the atrium she already felt their gazes on her, cold and unsympathetic, yet horny. Yes, she knew her charm. Taking a handkerchief from her handbag, she sniffed her nose and gave the guard her wand, having it checked and – not returned?

She had never done anything wrong! Orders from Amelia Bones, my ass! That filthy, little blood-traitor bitch!

Undignified, she followed another guard, who escorted her to the auror department, as if she was a low criminal of sorts, disgusting, little, unworthy…She huffed, and her composure faltered for a moment, her eyes blazing with hate. Luckily nobody saw…

Inside the office, she waited for the official to pull her chair back, but he just left her and after a while she tetchily sat. Slanting her leg elegantly she waited for that other person to arrive. Obviously everybody was quite busy… Smoothing her robes, she brushed off some nonexistent dirt and played with a piece of parchment for a while, still waiting…

Behind her the door suddenly opened and a young wizard stumbled in. Rousing to her best performance, she instantly began to rub her watery eyes and sniff her nose, as if to hide her emotional turmoil. Of course the boy fell for it. Handing her a fresh handkerchief awkwardly, he listened to her melodramatic tirades over her happy marriage, the dying love, her son's tragic demise and her husband's hard heart and horrible addiction to the darkness.

And then the boy had the obstinacy to say he was just supposed to fetch her to give testimony… bla bla bla… and so on. Sighing most heavily she rose gracefully from her seat and followed the little sot to…somewhere, she didn't really care as long as it was over soon. She really ought to contact the lawyer… and then she opened that room – number 10… –and suddenly there were dozens of faces staring at her.

In the middle of a courtroom!

Who was she to be treated so lowly? Some random criminal's bride?

Unacceptable!

"Full name?" the scribe asked.

"Lucius Alain Etienne Malfoy"

"Charge?"

"Participation in an illegal assemblage, instigation of minors to that assemblage, torture of several individuals and murder under the banner of the Dark Lord."

"Did he confess?"

"Yes, your honour," another official answered.

"Any extenuating circumstances?"

"Prolonged use of Imperius was been determined, your honour."

"Has the defendant shown regret?"

"Partially, your honour."

"How so?"

Narcissa watched the exchange with horror. This was NOT going as planned!

"He… seems to be heavily confused, your honour, personally I would say completely insane. He keeps on raving about his dead son. A specialist has not been consulted, since St. Mungos is horribly busy at the moment," the speaker hesitated.

"Insane?"

"We believe so, your honour. Under the influence of Veritaserum his rambling did not clear up at all. Considering the circumstances, we believe it is a possibility that his deeds as a Death Eater under You-Know-Who's command rendered him insane. Additionally one of your local healers established prolonged use of the Cruciatus on Mr. Malfoy."

"We see. On the thirty-first of May 1996, the Court of Wizarding Justice, installed under the orders of the Minister in times of crisis, deems Mr. Lucius Malfoy not guilty due to insanity. He shall be kept in St. Mungo's closed ward until further notice. According to the second paragraph of the six-hundred-forty-seventh doctrine of the British Wizarding law, all accounts shall be frozen until Mr. Malfoy's condition is established by a professional in six months time. Court dismissed," the bleary-eyed judge drawled and left after he was finished.

Flustered, Narcissa looked around. Fudge did not even look at her until she stepped directly into his way.

"Excuse me, Minister, but there is one or another issue I have to address-" she whimpered, but was shoved aside into a bench. The wooden edge drove itself into her stomach and she cried out in pain. A rough government fellow helped her up and she was brought to her husband's cell.

Lucius stared at her with blank eyes.

"The money! They froze the money!" She cried at him and balled her fists. "What am I supposed to do?"

He just smiled a little.

"TELL ME!" she screamed and he laughed, before his eyes cleared.

"Beg", he spat, "whine, wink your eyes, prostitute yourself – whatever you like best," he told her coolly.

"Excuse me, what? I'm pregnant for Merlin's sake!"

"What?", his voice was hollow and numb.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

Silence.

"It's not mine," he stated calmly. Her mouth twitched and she sniffed. "Fine. There's some money in the top drawer of my desk. That should last you long enough to worm your way into someone else's bed, slut!" He drawled and smiled at her, "And now leave and never come back. You can have the ruddy manor, what should I care? It's always cold there, anyway. Has always been. But you like that, Ice Queen, don't you?" he laughed again. A warm and sympathetic laugh that contrasted horribly with his words.

"How dare you, after all I've done for you?" she raged.

He just smiled and rose his hand to silence her.

"Upon all magic of this world, upon all faults and strength you hold, upon all love you promised me, upon this vow I set you-"

"Noooooooo…."

"-free."

A cruel smirk appeared on his face while she gasped for air. Divorced from his uncaring wife, he leaned back on the hard cot and waited for the healers to take him away, while Narcissa left his cell and his life.


	34. 4,01 The Beginning Of The End

**Part Four **

_**34) The Beginning Of The End

* * *

**_

Sitting at his desk in his private rooms, cradling his head in his hands, he could not believe it. To add to the usual mess the boy made, he had now gotten a girl pregnant. No, not only any girl, but one of his Slytherins and the daughter of Death Eaters. Indignant that he had not noticed the situation before, he had left the meeting in a fury and hurried to the safety and order of his rooms. But now that he had had time to adapt it did not seem so bad anymore. After all, the two had at least had the brains to keep it low. To give the due credit, the obnoxious brat had actually accomplished what he himself had aimed at in vain. He had rescued Miss Greengrass from the dark fate that awaited all Death Eater children. That, among the simple fact that he was gay and no woman had ever shown much interest in him, was a reason he had decided against having a child of his own. Even if it meant the Snape line would die out; there was not much to inherit anyway, save for the trademark nose.

With a bitter smirk, he gathered himself and rose from his seat to go to bed, when suddenly his mark flared. Cursing under his breath he clutched his arm briefly, before summoning a painkiller. At least he could rely on his potions.

* * *

In his cell, as he referred to it, in St. Mungos Lucius groaned and curled into a tighter ball on the bed. A healer bustled in and with a quick spell the pain dimmed somewhat. The blonde nurse patted his shoulder like an imbecile and left again. Tiredly, he stared at the beige wall, bored to death.

"I need to get out of here!" Was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Blaise looked up from his work and sat the shovel aside, as he felt his master's pull. Leaving the field that they were using as a graveyard, he ascended the stairs to the throne room and knelt beside his comrades. Just then a flash of red hair caught his sight and he looked up in disbelief. On the high throne, clad in a dark green velvet robe, sat Ginevra Weasley, red eyes blazing down on them. In spite of the mission's disappointment, the Dark Lord – or should he say Lady – was smiling sinisterly. The evilness pooling around her form never dimmed the sheer beauty. Her pearly skin was glowing with power and her luscious lips curved into a small smirk just when her eyes found his.

He shuddered and lowered his gaze, passing her ample décolleté and slim waist, down to her shiny black boots. Adverting his gaze, he waited while the meeting passed by. More and more followers were dismissed after the punishment for their failure. Having a surname beginning with Z had the unholy advantage of being the last with many things and so it came that eventually he was alone with the Dark Lord, uh – Lady. Receiving his orders, he bowed deeply and kissed the rim of her robes, before he hurried away to fulfil his duty.

* * *

Ron sat beside her on one of the sofas in the common room, fuming about Harry's "betrayal" again. Hermione sighed and rubbed her head.

"…And then he just pulls that stunt and everybody's cooing over their little romance, Juliet and Romulus-"

"Romeo."

"MY ASS. I don't care, can't they fucking see? And you, how can you be so calm? That bitch is-"

"Ron, SHUT UP!" she yelled back.

He stared at her and then walked away. She went after him, but he pushed her back.

"Just keep siding with him, he's the better match anyway, right? So leave me alone, you traitorous… snake. Fuck you. We're over!" he hissed and stormed off.

"What?" she asked, perplexed. "Ron, I…"

Damn. This was not supposed to happen. But then the git had messed up anyway. He knew better, she told herself, but his raging jealousy was completely over the limit she would take. So he could fuck himself right back!

Suddenly terribly annoyed with everything around her, she dashed off to the library, In her own secluded corner she might find some peace. Or so she thought, because just when she stormed around the last row of bookshelves she ran into somebody and was knocked down.

"I'm sorry, I – Percy?" she took the hand he offered her. "What are you doing here? – I mean, I thought you worked in London?"

"Oh, well," he smiled tiredly, "the charms on the part of the building where my office was located were neutralized and parts of the ceiling came down. Obviously the constructor disregarded the simply physics and when the magic collapsed, so did the building. A hazardous mistake of the Department for Magical Stability, if you ask me," he straightened his robes and blinked.

"Oh", she picked up his glasses from the floor and fixed them , before handing them back to Ron's brother. She realized suddenly that he had exchanged the ugly, round horn frame for a stylish frameless model.

"Nice glasses.", she commented, mustering his new appearance. Smiling, she imagined what Mrs. Weasley must have said when she had seen that Percy had let his hair grow out, just like Bill. Grinning, she let her gaze wander over his tall, thin body – although he had filled out since school… –before she suddenly realized what she was doing.

You're not checking out Percy Weasley, she told herself sternly, but her eyes wouldn't quite obey. He nervously cleared this throat and ran his hand through his hair.

"So, you were quite in a hurry. Missed studying for some test?" he teased gently and she blushed.

"Um, no, but, you see – Ron and I had, kind of, an argument, because of Harry and…and suddenly he stormed out, yelling that it," her breath hitched, "was o-over."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," he replied and offered her a handkerchief.

"No no, it's fine, just," she sniffed, "I did not expect him to react so violently…"

"That's Ronnie. He'll get over it soon, you'll see."

"Maybe I don't even want that!" she huffed and took a seat at her favourite table. It was away from the others, behind the Astronomy section. Not that she particularly cared for Astronomy, but…

"I'll see you around then," Percy excused himself and she waved after him.

"See you," he nodded and left.

Funny, she thought, how mature and calm he had become.

* * *

Harry, on the other hand, was everything but calm. Pacing in 'their room', he now and then stopped to look at Daphne, who sat on the bed and looked as if she was about to start crying any second. Smoothing is wayward hair down, Harry suddenly spun around and knocked his fist into the wall. Daphne flinched and he groaned, before apologizing quietly.

His scar was itching constantly again and he knew Voldemort was doing it to drive him crazy and make him do something rash. Looking at the antique grandfather clock in the corner, he excused himself and hurried down to 'remedial Potions'.

Snape was already seated behind his desk, but when Harry entered the professor got up and led the way through a door in the back to their defence training room. Dumbledore had provided it at the beginning of the term and Harry had found that the padded walls, ceiling and floor had the great advantage and that he survived the 'training' without broken bones.

Instead of a greeting, Snape threw a silent Legilimens at him, which Harry blocked easily. Just when the memories of a greasy, unhappy kid started flowing he pulled back and barely evaded Snape's stunner. A series of less harmful curses followed, which Harry could dodge just as well. Just when he was occupied escaping the Incarcerous, he felt another mind attack coming. For a second he felt flashes of his uncle pass by, before he could force Snape out.

"When I said, you should be careful all the time, I meant it, Potter!" the greasy git snarled and Harry took the opportunity to close his eyes tightly and fire a Lumos Maximus at him. He heard Snape cursing and opened his eyes again. A quick body bind and he had won his first duel against his teacher.

Releasing the professor from his curse, he sat down against one wall and waited for his opponent to regain his sight. After a few minutes Snape blinked a few times and rose unsteadily. Harry got up as well and cautiously neared his teacher.

"Impressive," Snape admitted between clenched teeth, and Harry sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Snape nodded.

"You used your knowledge well. Adapting to a situation with all your possibilities is what makes a real dueller. It seems the concept has finally gotten through your thick scull. Let us hope you may use your talents in a real battle, too, or Miss Greengrass might seriously regret her foolishness," Snape hissed, but without real venom.

Although it was not exactly a compliment Harry was satisfied with the answer. Snape then released him for the night and Harry went up to the tower in a slightly better mood. At least until he entered the common room and found Ron sulking in a corner. Hermione was nowhere to be found and Ginny – damn. Gazing around, he finally sat by Neville and Lavender. Colin and Seamus soon joined them in a game of gobstones and for a while he could pretend everything was fine.

The fire in the hearth flickered merrily against the glass of the windows and outside the last light of the day coloured the grounds in gold and purple. The silence from the woods was overseen by the chatting students and so were the birds and other winged creatures that rose from the trees and hurried away as the darkness came over the land.

* * *

**AN/** Okay, first of all, **thanks to the reviewers**. You are still few, but I hope more will come. Then, this is the first chapter of part 4, the last part. There are still some surprises waiting. I hope you will like it. **Please, Please, Please review!**

Then: a little announcement: I'm working on a new story already. It does not have a title yet, but it's after HBP (bad book!) and, well, canon and AU in the same. I hope you'll take a look at it, too, when I post it lCiel


	35. 4,02 The Battle I

_**35) The Battle I** _

**

* * *

**

Hello, first of all I wanted to thank the reviews. Especially the last two: Gryphnwng and Ekstacia.

To Ekstacia: I have to admit i was very touched. Yes, Harrydear is HOT, isn't he? And since I loved your review so much (and it boosted my ego XD) my SOS-Harry is officially yours as long as I can borrow him from time to time.

Though, I fear I have to disappoint you guys, I don't plan on writing a sequel soon, coz I have already started on a new idea. I have however some ideas what would happen and if anybody is interested in writing a sequel I'm more that willing to help with ideas and the likes. I just have no time to write two fics at once. It is likely though that I will TRY to write a sequel. This will however take time.

Thank you for reading this, time to get on with the real fic, lCiel 

**

* * *

**

It was completely silent around him, when he shot up from his bed. His scar that had tingled on for days was completely numb and a bad feeling overcame him when he got up and threw a look out of the window onto the grounds near the forest. Only Neville's light snores were audible and for a moment he thought he saw a thestral flying over the top of the trees. But the thing, no – things, were smaller and those were not wings, but flapping, black cloaks in the wind. Narrowing his eyes, he looked closer and suddenly he saw more and more figures flying straight toward the castle.

And suddenly he felt and saw the magic boom. The front figure screamed, a red light appeared in midair and the wizard fell off his broom that had caught fire colliding with the ward. Just in that moment every light in the castle had flared up and while he was grabbing his wand and robe, slipping into his boots, and racing down the stairs, he saw the stones of the fireplace rearranging themselves. The floo was cut off and the Death Eater kept at bay, but on his way to the headmaster's office he already felt some of the magic crumble. In his dash he passed Flitwick and Sinistra, who were also running towards Dumbledore's office.

Yelling the password, the gargoyle jumped aside and he rushed up the stairs. The door was already open and some teachers seated around the room. Dumbledore stood in their midst, clad in white robes, belted around his waist with a broad, golden belt. His hair and beard were flowing over his shoulders and he looked more serious then ever before. His fierce, blue eyes were trained on a chest opposite his desk that Harry had never seen before, and he was mumbling odd words in a language nobody seemed to understand.

Then the chest suddenly clicked and opened, revealing a assortment of different items. Obviously the teachers had seen it before, because they stood hurriedly and lined up in a circle around Dumbledore. Harry looked at Bill, who winked once and motioned Harry to stand beside him.

In the meantime the headmaster had taken the first item out of the trunk. A dark, powerful looking crossbow. The reddish wood gleamed in the firelight as Dumbledore handed it to McGonagall, who nodded seriously and stepped back. Harry wondered where she would get the arrows from, when suddenly a sleek metal arrow appeared out of thin air. Gulping, he turned back to Dumbledore, who just handed a mace with a studded ball to Vector, who caressed the weapon lovingly. Harry felt the magic pulsing from it. A picture of a giant rocking the earth with such a weapon appeared in his mind.

Flitwick received a huge battle axe and armour, reminding Harry of a dwarf in battle. Harry had never imagined to see his teachers armed with ancient magical weapons. Now and then he could see a name engraved on the pieces. Some had belonged to founders, others had a statue somewhere in the castle. Bill was eventually holding the rapier of Sir Cadogan and Sinistra was swung the glaive of Morgan le'Fey, before she had departed to bring the "returning javelin of Rowena Ravenclaw" to Firenze. Soon all teachers were equipped and Harry, completely bewildered, stood among the fighters. McGonagall had hurriedly explained that the teachers had all signed to defend the school when they took up their job and were now receiving the weapon that had called to them back then and would until they would leave their job. Then she had gone with most other teachers to inform her house on the new situation and prepare the necessary steps, so Harry was left with Dumbledore.

"What will happen now?" he asked to break the silence.

"We will defend ourselves until either the enemy is defeated or retreats. The Ministry is alerted. Hagrid long ago went to contact the resident creatures. The centaurs and spiders will fight on our side, as well as for their own purpose. When the Death Eaters enter the forest they won't see the light again. He is informing them now, do not fear for him, Gwarp is with him," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but soon grew serious again.

"And the other teachers?" Harry asked curiously.

"The heads of houses are notifying their students. The plans for such an attack have been made almost two years ago and everybody knows what to do," the headmaster said and sighed.

"But – what will they do? I mean, is this the final battle or… please, you have to tell me? Please?" Harry stuttered, growing more and more anxious with every minute.

"I may be, my boy. It really depends on Riddle."

"Ginny, you mean. Is – is there any hope for her to survive? I mean, do I – do I have to fight him like this, looking, being-" he ended, unable to voice it out loud.

"Every war has sacrifices," the headmaster began. "And no war had ever been ended easily. We do not win a war, Harry, we fight it and one party will survive. That is the course of things. And for her betrayal Ginevra Weasley will pay with her life. Actually, we are quite fortunate in a way. Since many of his defences were tied to his body and Riddle did not have the time to reinstall all of those."

"I still don't understand… why? Why did she, I… I don't understand," he said truthfully.

"Love and hate are sometimes very close to each other, Harry. Look at Tom, for example: he has been trying to kill you since you were a baby, and even though he believes to know the prophecy and therefore should be aware that your presence here won't harm him for the meantime, he still obsesses over you. Why?" Dumbledore coaxed, but Harry did not understand.

"What do you mean by that? He doesn't, I mean, love me or anything, he just-"

"Obsesses over you. He has very strong feelings for you, whatever their nature may be, and they drive him on. For Miss Weasley, she used to have strong feelings for you, which changed over time. Together with the darkness that spread in her in her first year, a darkness, I admit, we all underestimated, she was prone for Voldemort's manipulation. It was not her conscious plan to betray you and her family. Never think that, Harry."

"Okay," he croaked.

"Today, and probably tomorrow, we fight for our lives," Dumbledore continued gravely, "and many might die. Don't let the past get to you, but fight for the future, my boy, for your girlfriend and child, and your friends. And Harry – you are not alone."

"You will be with me all the time?" he asked, just as Snape appeared and gave the headmaster a meaningful glance. Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Harry.

"For now. Depending on the situation I might leave you with Severus. Together you are more than up to defending yourselves. You two have made much progress," Dumbledore winked and Snape snorted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. So what are we doing to – defend – ourselves?"

"You see, Hogwarts is more than just a castle. I highly doubt the Death Eaters will dare to risk a direct attack. I rather expect they might want to trap us inside. The aurors will try to break their lines from outside. Unfortunately many are still heavily injured or worse, or have little to no field experience and will be easy prey. Furthermore, most low-ranking Death Eaters have been caught in the last battle and now Voldemort has summoned his troops from all over the globe. The Order will support the aurors as well as we can. Should they actually try to break the wards and enter the castle, we will notice soon enough for the prefects to lead the students into the dungeons. Once the ancient mechanisms are working nobody will be able to go down there, not even Voldemort himself."

"What about the secret passages?" Harry inquired. Snape looked up with interest.

"All passages that directly lead into the castle were closed when the outer ward was touched. This happens automatically. There are also now portkey and portal wards that make it impossible to enter the castle magically. Should the last barricades fall, we will use the passage of the founders. I will tell you this now, Harry. Only the headmaster of Hogwarts knows about the secret path under the rock," and once again that day Harry felt the magic prickle around him, as Dumbledore spun a privacy ward around the office.

"A secret path?" both younger wizards asked.

"Should the need arise, the prefects will lead the houses into the dungeons, past the labs and the Slytherin dorms, down a stairway into a large chamber. The wall will close behind you once you leave the stairs. Food and drink is stormed there for many days, but you won't need it. Severus-" he turned toward the professor, "In the middle of the room is a fountain with fresh water. Move your hand along the inner rim, just under the waterline, and you will encounter a little niche. It is only there for those who know of it, mind you. A coin is hidden there. The fountain of freedom, once build by Helga Hufflepuff, is decorated with a badger. If you look closer, you will find that he misses one eye. Press the coin into the eyehole and the water will disappear and in its stead another stairwell will appear, just like to my office. It will lead you to Hufflepuff's grave. Pass the chamber with her tomb and follow the fairy lights. Tell those with you to take some food and water along, the walk is quite far. Once you reach the end of the tunnel, use the coin again and put it into the statue's eyehole. Outside you are far enough away so that they won't be able to find you easily. In the nearby village you can use the public floo to send the students home. Stay with Harry and keep him safe, Severus. This is my last order for you, come what may," Dumbledore finished and Snape sighed.

"I will do my very best," Snape answered and checked his wand.

"And I will listen to the professor and not do anything foolhardy," Harry added.

Dumbledore smiled and Snape scowled, but neither had time to answer, when blasts from outside indicated the start of the battle.

* * *

At St. Mungos the alarm bells rung. Healers were running all over the place packing the most necessary equipment. Preparing the hospital for the onslaught of the wounded after the battle, all experienced healers had left the wards in a hurry, leaving behind only some nurses to tend to their patients direst needs.

So it happened that just when the battle was about to begin a pretty blonde nurse went down corridor B7 to a small padded cell at its end, pushing a trolley in front of her. She was chewing a pink bubblegum and humming a tune she had heard on the radio that morning, carelessly swinging her cute little bum, when she heard the moans from room five.

Surprised, she stopped mid-step and peeked through the little glass window into the cell. Inside a wizard was rolling on the ground, obviously in pain. Unable to see him suffer she disregarded the many locks and wards on the door and opened it to calm that poor soul's torment. Kneeling at the wizard's side, she pulled her wand, but before she could utter a charm, a hand wrapped around her wrist painfully and something hit her head really hard.

* * *

Grinning gleefully, Lucius pushed the naïve girl off him. Taking her wand, he quickly shut the door and listened closely for a moment, but nobody had heard the punch or her scream. Looking at the girl, he memorized her features, before pointing her wand at himself. A tingle on the skin and he looked at the reflection in the one-way window in the door, satisfied with his – or should he say her – appearance. Flicking a wayward blonde lock back over his ear, he cast another glamour to let her appear to be him, before placing her on the cot.

Giggling lightly, he summoned a chewing gum from her pocket and slipped it into his mouth, before carefully opening the door and, seeing that nobody was there, leaving the building through the personnel exit. As soon as he was in the open he apparated away.

* * *

Well, I'll update around the weekend. However after that I'll be on holiday for 2 weeks with no access to my files. **IF however I receive many nice reviews I might consider it to update a little more**


	36. 4,03 The Batlle II

_**AN: See Disclaimer in previous chaps; bla-bla-bla… please review, thank all reviewers; have fun reading, the author...**_

**_ okay, this story is now officially AU, since I don't like HBP anyway>>>

* * *

_**

_**37) The Battle II**_

And so it came. The bloodshed outside continued until the late afternoon, before both sides pulled back a little. Strategies had to be reconsidered and forces regrouped. Most witches and wizards all over the country had left for the Ministry or escaped overseas until further notice. Muggles had observed irregularities at the ports and train stations.

Fear had spread over the Wizarding society of Great Britain like a brush fire and everybody was anxiously waiting for news from the battlefield, sitting at the fireplace at home or at some relative's place. Especially the families with children at the castle were afraid. Most parents had apparated to the Ministry as soon as the news got out and demanded to be sent along with the aurors to save their children. And therefore more and more reinforcements on both sides joined the fight.

Inside the castle the students were gathered in their common rooms. The prefects were in direct contact with the teachers, who organized the castle defences. Thus far the Death Eaters had been chased with enchanted arrows that melted the moment they made skin contact and made the victim loose consciousness, a great achievement by Flitwick and McGonagall. Most of the staff members were positioned on the towers around the castle or at the entrances. The creatures had not yet joined the fight, but the message had arrived that they were ready to fight. Up to then, the Dark Lord had not been sighted.

* * *

Daphne looked up when Snape entered the room. Walking over to him, she addressed her concern and he nodded, before sending a silvery bird out of his wand.

* * *

"Miss Greengrass, Miss Bullstrode, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bole, please come with me," their head of house ordered and the seventh year girls followed. Snape led them up to the headmaster's office, where Dumbledore waited.

"Miss Bullstrode, Parkinson and Bole," Dumbledore addressed the other girls, "you have been accepted within these walls up to today. However we cannot risk your potential disloyalty any longer. Professor Snape will escort you to the North tower, you will depart from there by portkey. You are hereby expelled," the headmaster sounded grave.

But there was no reason to argue.

"Traitor!" Pansy hissed, as she passed by, but Daphne knew she had made the right choice.

When the other girls were gone, she turned toward the headmaster.

"Sir?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Are we going to be safe?" she asked concerned.

"You will be safe," the old wizard answered after a moment.

"And Harry?"

But he did not answer her. A loud bang came from outside and shook the earth. The headmaster rose from his chair and rang a bell that had hung from a perch behind his desk. A large bird she had not noticed before began to sing and from afar she heard more bells ring.

* * *

At the same time the prefects from four houses gathered their housemates around them and began to walk to the dungeon. The students walked in relative silence. Soon the crowd from Hufflepuff joined the students from Gryffindor and together they crossed the entrance hall, just when another bang came from behind the solid walls.

Everybody sped up a bit and they left the widely known passages behind, entering the deeper dungeons, where they encountered Ravenclaw on their way downstairs. Daphne had joined the students from Hufflepuff and was now searching for Harry, but her boyfriend was not there. Hermione Granger found her sitting on the rim of the fountain and they were soon engaged into a subdued talk, when they heard noises from the stairs. The Slytherins were coming, along with Professor Sprout. Her gaze flickered over to the badger at the fountain, just when the stone archway closed behind her.

"Now then," she smiled gently, "stay calm, nothing can harm us down here. Hogwarts is keeping us safe."

* * *

Percy was dashing through the woods. Kingsley and Charlie were somewhere behind him. The Death Eaters they had encountered had whisked away most of their comrades and now they were running for their lives. A green lightning bolt shot by his ear and he threw himself behind a tree. Charlie landed next to him and gave him a brief squeeze to show he was alright. They heard Shacklebolt shouting and curses flying, and suddenly the air was full of galloping hooves and battle cries. More curses flew and then it got silent again.

Peering over a dead tree trunk on the ground, he saw seven centaurs bowing over some crumpled mess on the ground. Gagging, he turned away. Charlie looked a little pale, but the auror dragged them on. Once they had reached the lakeside again, they came across another group of aurors and Order members. Lupin and Tonks were among them.

"Tonks!" he waved over and she smiled.

"Wotcher! Good to see you, Perce, where's the rest?"

He swallowed.

"Oh dear…" she sighed, "And the Death Eaters?"

"Centaurs. There is – only pulp left, I think," he felt slightly nauseous.

"Bleh!" she shuddered.

"Charlie and Shacklebolt are fine, though."

"Good. You an come with us. New orders from Dumbledore arrived. We are to let them near the castle-"

Suddenly there was a shockwave and they stumbled backwards.

"-to lure Voldie-Moldy here. So they can finally end it!" she screamed over the rouse.

"Who THEY?"

"Dumbledore and Harry, o'course." she answered while scanning the horizon.

"Harry? But he's just-"

"The Boy-Who-Lived, yeah, prophecy stuff and so on. Dumbledore and Snape will keep him safe. Could do it last time, too," she shrugged. He shook his head.

* * *

Harry stood behind the headmaster when the doors opened for them. The staff took care of every adverse object in a radius of fifty feet. Those senseless fools that had actually dared to near the castle were mown down by a hail of arrows from McGonagall's magical crossbow. The elderly witch growled darkly and sent out another storm of arrows. Screams came from the front when a whole hotchpotch of spells cleaned their path. Once outside Harry tried to look past the teachers, but did not see very much.

From above he heard Hooch giving a battle cry, before several bludgers went down on the unfortunate people on the ground. Another bang echoed through the mess when a searing hot shot of pain cursed through Harry's scar.

"Damn! He comes!" he whispered to Bill, who was guarding his right. At his left Snape pulled a grimace and handed him a potion. Drowning the eerie blue fluid, he instantly felt slightly better. He wanted to thank Snape, but just then the Potions master flared around and shot a curse at a rock. A small animal scrambled away from the splintered stone, but an arrow caught it through the body and with a shrill scream the traitor transformed back into his human self. Harry would have loved to take his much earned revenge, but there were more important matters at hand, like roasting that ugly snake of a dark crock.

And the itch was back. It seemed Snape's potion worked only so far. At least he could still think clearly. Trying to erect his mental barriers he somewhat managed to block the pain out. The group around him had come to a standstill and he could finally see past Dumbledore.

* * *

The ground she walked on was burnt with curses, drenched in blood or battle potions. Beside her Bellatrix gave a feral grin and her husband smiled coldly. After the dead loss last time it was high time for retribution. They had lost most of the youth in that battle and actually dared to duel her. And, holy shit, Harry and Snape had been go–now where did that come from?

Shutting the voices in her – dammit! HIS - head out, the Dark Lord let the dark mark rise from his wand to indicate the beginning of the real fight. Soon the troops would gather around her and… fuck it! HIS troops would gather around HIM, their almighty, godlike LORD, and she… argh! Where was Luna when she needed to talk – WHAT!

Breathing deeply once, he forced himself to concentrate on the battle and on killing Potter. Yes, hurting Potter was good!

The old fool and his little pathetic Hogwarts brigade had left the castle. His plan was working out. Kill Dumbledore, capture Snape for further first-class torturing, capture Harry for safekeeping in a dank, icy dungeon without window and possibly other enjoyments – okay, concentrate! – and either kill or subdue the rest. That would work out fine!

If only Harry would-

DAMMIT! Possessing that stupid bint was not as easy as it was supposed to be! Damn all Weasleys and their multiple children, aunts, uncles and other relatives. Yes, Weasleys would definitely suffer! And all the other blood-traitors, mudbloods, muggles, whelps, kitties, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and squibs, too!

Merlin's balls, he needed a new body to possess!

* * *

Her flaming red hair stuck out from the black and green surrounding her. The Dark Lord's gaze was panning over the area and finally came to rest on them. Harry could barely suppress a shiver. Yelling could be heard from the battling wizards and witches all over the grounds, but over time it had become less and less. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, although his eyes never left their enemy.

"The time has come; use your resources well," the blue eyes flickered over to him for a second, before the headmaster let go of him and stepped aside. In a distance of approximately a hundred feet, Voldemort and his closest followers had fought their way through the struggling teachers, beasts and aurors. It was now or never…

Placing his fist above his heart, Harry felt the smooth metal under his palm. Concentrating on the emanating magic, he felt a pulse of power beating through his veins, surging through his mind and body directly at the pendant. Ripping the chain from his neck, he murmured a low "Nekrad!" and the metal elongated in his hand. The ripple of pure force let his skin prickle as he put a step forth. Snape had not left his side, nor had Dumbledore. Bill and Remus were guarding their backs.

Around them most of the fighting had stopped and many were anxiously looking at the opponents. The air was buzzing with emotions; hate, revulsion, anger and resentment, apprehension and unease, tension and nervousness painted on every face.

Well, mostly.

The Dark Lord had moved to the front of the group of death eaters around him. His vengeful, red eyes distorting Ginny's beautiful face. Her once so innocent and sweet mouth was pulled into a grimace and her usually flat hair windswept and dirty with something that looked suspiciously like blood.

Beside the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange stared grimly over the crowds. She was the only one beside her master who did not wear a mask. Her black hair was pulled into a tight plait, and she looked fiercer than ever.

Staff in hand, Harry made another step. Beside him Snape growled deeply and a menacing air built around him, his dark gaze directed at the people on the opposite side of the battle ground. Baring his teeth, the Potions master flared his nostrils like an enraged animal ready to strike.

There was a moment in which the air did not seem to move…

And then hell broke loose.

A curse flew by his ear while Snape surged forward. To his right, Dumbledore was chanting something while golden light evaporated from the tip of his wand to form a transparent globe around them. Barely avoiding an second hex, Harry finally found his rhythm.

Shooting a blinding curse with his wand, he used the little time he had won to put his treasured weapon away and took the staff with both hands. Dodging a Furunculus and throwing off a wayward Imperius, he neared his enemy. Feeling horribly out of place, he looked around to find Snape, at last spotting the Potions master in a fiery duel with Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix joined in when her husband stumbled, and she fired her own curses at Snape. Harry shot a stunner in her direction while evading a green bold of light shooting by his ear.

That had been close!

Focusing, he saw her falling in the corner of his eye. Her husband threw something, most likely a portkey, at her and her body disappeared. Just then Snape threw Avada Kedavra and it hit Lestrange straight in the chest. With wide eyes Harry saw the man stumble and fall. Another curse would have hit him, but the globe Dumbledore had erected let it bounce off. Instead it hit another Death Eater, who started to howl immediately and seconds later burst into flames. His charred remains were left as a black heap on the ground, the white mask lying eerily between the ashes.

Harry jumped away from a hex from behind, about to reply when he felt a presence entering his mind. Shutting his mental barriers immediately, he pushed against that force and eventually it pulled back. Turning around, he saw Voldemort approaching him. A curse flickered by, but he barely noticed it. Ducking another, he let a third bounce off the shield. Raising the staff, he quickly observed the Dark Lord as he narrowed his eyes. But with a blink the signs of recognition where gone. Instead those rosy lips formed a deathly curse and Harry narrowly avoided it, before firing back a rather nasty muting spell.

It hit and Voldemort growled as he realised he could not throw it off.

His eyes narrowed momentarily, before he put his wand away and rose his hand. An invisible ball of air hit Harry square in the gut and he stumbled back. Slightly nauseous, he go back to his feet, but something had changed. While his sight cleared quickly, all noises were fuzzy and dimmed. Glaring at the realisation, he quickly reconsidered his choices. Deciding not to try to break the deafening spell, or whatever it was, he urged on, this time using the staff in a different way.

Swinging it once, the blades loosened from the top and within moments he was wielding the whip-like thing he had first seen on that picture in the wand-shop. Voldemort swirled back when the long tendrils shot at him, cutting everything in pieces that got in their way.

For a moment Harry was wary of that force he was wielding, but then something swapped over him and cold determination settled in his mind and heart.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you wonder what will happen next. I still have holidays, but I'm pretty busy,s o I don't know how soon I'll update. Won't be too long, though. reviews are always highly welcomned. What did you think of HBP? Angry, frustrated - hopefull?

LCCY


	37. 4,04 The Star Of Senkrad

_**37) The Star of Senkrad

* * *

**_

He was fighting against some Death Eater, when something cold crept through his heart. Whirling around, he saw them coming. The moon was rising in his mind and his heart raced.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled and a silvery dog erupted from his wand. The patronus pounded over the burnt grass toward the shadowy figure, that stood bowed over a motionless body. Red hair was peeking out from beyond the creature's grasp, but Remus had no time to investigate, as another dementor swept towards him. Raising his wand against the foul thing, he summoned his patronus to protect him, when a huge, shiny griffin chased the dementor away. Tonks was waving over to him, slightly out of breath, but seemingly unharmed. Stumbling over the ground, they reached the prone figure lying in a blue heap on the ground. Rolling the wizard over, they gasped.

"Shit, it's Percy!" Remus stated the obvious.

"Did the dementor get him? Did you see?" Tonks asked, and Remus shook his head.

"Enervate!" he tried and Percy coughed before blinking once.

"Whe'm'I?" the redhead mumbled and they sighed in relief.

"Ye alrigh?" A deep voice asked from behind.

"Yeah, Rubeus," Remus smiled faintly, "for now. Have you seen the others?"

"It's been quiet mos'ly since Harry started battling You-Know-Who. There's jus tha' big quarrel around them, nothing more. Everybody has been runnin' there to watch… But I brought some more friends, here," he waved his hand behind him and Remus could see shapes between the trees. So it had begun…

"They're ready to attack, jus waitin for a sighn, methinks," Hagrid supplied.

"I see," Remus said awkwardly. Together they went over to the auror's headquarters, which luckily were not far. On the way they nearly tripped over a leg. The rest of the body was lying some metres along the path. Tonks could identify the young witch as a recruit from the Ministry squad. Hagrid was carrying Percy, who was still a bit faint on his legs.

Things were not progressing as planned!

* * *

The sun was already setting in the west and the battle was still running high. From the far side of the grounds Percy was watching the fighting. Unable to walk on his own he had become rather useless and the others had simply left him with the wounded and dead. Mostly dead.

From his seat against a tree trunk he could observe the battle quite well:

A circle had formed around the main fighters; Dumbledore, Harry, Snape and his own brother, Bill. Against them stood Voldemort and two more Death Eaters, who dared to join. Corpses were lying all over the place and the few that were left standing had hidden behind trees, hedges and rocks. Behind the castle windows and on the towers the teachers were still vigilantly defending the castle. So far, nobody had approached within a hundred feet of Hogwarts. Those few who had actually been so stupid were nailed to the ground with McGonagall's deadly arrows.

The air was bristling with magic, although it was quiet – far too quiet…

And then there was noise again. It had begun to rain. Heavy drops quickly transformed the meadows into a huge mud puddle. Harry was swirling his staff and Voldemort threw spell after spell. Other fighters had engaged in the fight again and the plain was bustling with witches and wizards in arms. Overhead thunder and lighting came crashing down on the people beneath.

* * *

In all the chaos Harry had lost his footing and was slipping on the wet ground. A hex flared by his cheek and singed the skin under his eye. Ginny was towering above him in her dark, flaring robes laughing maniacally. Rising her wand Harry tried to rise his staff in defence, but the angle was wrong and he was too late –

Something suddenly came rushing at them from behind and knocked Voldemort to the ground. Looking up, Harry saw Ron, face wide with fear, on a broom. He dismounted quickly and ducked down next to Harry.

"All right there?" the redhead asked, grinning grimly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed.

"Looking after your back, mate. What did you expect?" Ron joked, disarming a Death Eater near them.

"Don't be stupid, this isn't a game!" Harry shot back angrily.

"Now calm down-", Ron dodged a spell and Harry saw Voldemort rising in the corner of his eye, "We're your friends, your greatest strength. We'll never leave your side!"

"Right so!" another voice said from his left.

"Neville! Luna!"

"At your service, Harry Potter," Luna said, ducking under a curse and shouting some exotic incantation at her unsuspecting opposite, who wailed loudly and started running away.

Harry wanted to ask her about that spell, but it was not the time, because Voldemort had risen now and was advancing full speed. Shielding himself and his friends, he let his staff twirl, but Voldemort seemed unimpressed. Trying an different approach Harry started throwing spells, but then a dreadful feeling of cold and pain froze his fingers and he stumbled.

* * *

"Dementors! They're attacking!" somebody screamed from the castle banister, just when he apparated in. A cluster of brilliantly white creatures moved over the grounds to fight the dreadful force, that was approaching them slowly. Screams echoed from the lake and Lucius's smug smile soon vanished.

He was screaming. Screaming in fear, screaming in pain. For everything he had lost, everything he could lose. The voices told him to surrender, but he must not! With a last feral scream he tore the voices from his mind and for a moment blacked out.

When he regained consciousness, he was traumatized by the picture in front of his eyes. He was on Hogwarts grounds, in the middle of a battle, and only a few yards in front of him a group of dementors was feasting on wizards, no matter of what origin. He saw Garcia MacFarlan's soul being sucked out, a perfectly acceptable pure-blooded witch. There was no reason for her to die.

And then he saw Voldemort, half-blood and bastard, in the body of the youngest Weasel, duelling against Potter, deathly and doubtlessly insane.

"He made you treat Draco badly," another voice in his head said. "He is a half-blood bastard, he betrayed you all…"

Seeing red, he got up from the ground. In the mess he saw Severus casting a Patronus. His magnificent cobra slithered toward the dementors and her venomous bite chased them away. Dumbledore's phoenix was prancing above all others, his dazzling light and sheer power stunning the foul creatures instantly. They puffed into black smoke and where gone. But more came from the sides. The main field had not seen them yet, but Lucius had.

"Expecto patronum!" he yelled, thinking of meeting Severus and Draco's birth. A shiny white light erupted from his wand, not very intense, but bright enough to alert the others of the nearing danger. Blinking, he watched the light take shape and fly towards the dementors.

It was a boy, smiling brightly on his broom. Lucius stared after him as he flew over the darkening sky, sparkling with cheer and happiness. He never noticed the stray hex coming from behind, before it hit him square in the back. Stumbling forward, his face hit the grass with a wet noise and everything turned black.

* * *

Mere metres away, Harry was struggling with an enchanted vine that had caught his foot and would not let go. Before him Voldemort's eyes glowed red as he rose his wand over his head, summoning all his power into one spell. A red orb appeared out of nowhere and grew in the dark sorcerer's hands, before he screamed in victory and hurled it at Harry. Unable to move away he threw his staff up to block the curse.

A deafening bang swallowed all other noises and everything tuned out for a second, before hell broke loose. Harry was kneeling in the mud, mostly unharmed. The vine had released his foot, but it seemed broken, or at least sprained. Clutching the injured limb, he tried to get up, but with a hiss he sank back to the ground.

In front of him lay the shards of what was once the staff of Merlin. Some feet away Voldemort was glowering at him and once again raising his wand.

* * *

_**/memory: flashback/**_

_The men were singing in the streets. Hail Dumbledore, they hollered, the drunken bastards! It was April 14th, 1945, and the war was over. Just hours ago Albus Dumbledore had killed their leader. Grindelwald had fought bravely, the star singing gracefully in his skilful hands. But a traitor from his own guard had hit him in the back and he had stumbled, while Dumbledore had taken the chance and beheaded their beloved lord white he was down. Sword dripping with the enemies blood, they had carried him upon their shoulders, the crowd rejoicing and cheering to his name._

_But they, the lost children, had lingered in the shadows, while the mudblood lovers had dishonoured their leader's dead body. His disfigured corpse would have been left to the vultures if his faithful followers, those who had remained unharmed, had not taken it away. _

_Saduj Ollivander, their master's advisor, had then taken the staff with him…_

_And the lost children had eventually found a new father…_

_**/memory end/**_

Nasty little half-blood scum! He would die, the worthless bastard. Nobody refused the dark, NOBODY! None dared to deny the leader! Potter, his intestines clenched with rage, had destroyed his gift. Nobody was allowed to sully the holy staff!

"It is time to die, Harry Potter. You refused to join the right side, just like your foolish parents, and now you pay the price. Nobody denies Lord Voldemort!" he spat.

"Wrong, Tom! Confundissimo!", Dumbledore shouted over the chaos and his spell distracted Voldemort for a while.

"You harm Harry? Over my dead body!" the Weasley boy yelled, shouting his own hex.

"DIE!" Longbottom and some strange girl snarled in unison and fired a double stunner.

Arrows hailed from the castle again, the crowd was roaring and somewhere in-between all his enemies he felt his heart sink. He stared at Harry with unmasked fear.

No, he prayed to whatever god might still listen to him, while his foe rose from the ground.

"You cannot defeat us!" Harry screamed, aiming his wand at Tom.

His shouts were lost in the thunder, the storm and heavy rain nearly made him stumble.

"…and NEVER COME BACK!"

And in the back of his mind he could almost hear a girl screaming…

* * *

R&R (!)


	38. 4,05 Light In The Dark

_**38) Light in the Dark

* * *

**_

"It is time to die, Harry Potter. You refused to join the right side, just like your foolish parents, and now you pay the price. Nobody denies Lord Voldemort!" he spat.

"Wrong, Tom! Confundissimo!" Dumbledore shouted over the chaos and his spell distracted Voldemort for a while.

"You harm Harry? Over my dead body!" Ron yelled, shouting his own hex.

"DIE!" Luna and Neville snarled in unison and fired a double stunner.

Arrows hailed from the castle again, the crowd was roaring and somewhere in-between all his supporters Harry felt his heart swell. Voldemort stared at him with unmasked anger.

YOU, his mind seemed to scream at Harry, who was slowly standing up, but Harry was not afraid anymore:

"You cannot defeat us!" Harry screamed over the deafening thunder. Aiming his wand at Voldemort's heart - if the bastard even possessed one – he shouted his innermost desire.

"Go!" his yell tore the sky open and thunder rolled over them. The storm and heavy rain nearly made him stumble, "and NEVER COME BACK!"

His voice hitched as lightning struck down from the clouds and Voldemort could not even scream as the light took him and smashed him to the ground.

Harry felt the sheer force of the electric shock tingling in the air, but before the energy struck, something had lifted him up from the wet grounds. Looking behind him, he saw Ron smiling grimly from his broom. Looking down, he saw the smouldering remains of Voldemort's/Ginny's body. There was no question about her being dead. Just then several shouts broke the silence. Confused and tired he looked at Snape, who was holding his left arm in wonder. The skin was shallow and dirty from all the mud and blood, but there was no mark on it.

All around people were staring at themselves in wonder. Some blinked, before hurriedly apparating away, while others bowed over the dead and injured. Some had fainted from the power shock and others were huddled together, crying and looking around helplessly.

The rain had stopped, and light was falling through rips in the clouds. Although the wind was still sharp and cold, the air was clean, like after every thunderstorm and the puddles on the ground were reflecting the early beams of the morning sun in all shaped of gold and pink.

Ron let him down again and he hissed in pain, as he put weight onto his foot. Favouring his leg, he turned to see Snape steadying Dumbledore, who seemed old and exhausted, but gleaming with pride and relieve. Snape grunted at him and Harry nodded slightly.

A gust of wind blew over the muddy grounds that seemed to bring people out of their stupor.

Dumbledore smiled widely at him and opened his arms. Limping over to him, the headmaster buried him in a tight hug and Snape grumbled, as he still had to support the headmaster. Smiling mischievously at Harry, Dumbledore released him and hugged Snape instead, who started to protest, but indignantly surrendered, still huffing a little, before hugging the headmaster back.

"I'm so proud of you, boys," Dumbledore said seriously. Smiling slightly, Harry left Snape to deal with Dumbledore and let Ron help him walk. Luna and Neville joined them and they looked over to the aurors, who were rounding things up, when somebody cleared her throat behind them.

"And what are you three doing out here?" McGonagall's strict voice cut like a hot knife through butter. "Did we not give clear instructions that you should ALWAYS stay with a teacher at ALL times? Hrmm? Messrs. Weasley and Longbottom, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yeah, well, you see, erm…" Ron stumbled and Harry laughed again.

"Looking at the extenuating circumstances, could they not be pardoned?" Harry asked lightly and McGonagall winked at him.

"Absolutely not! For clearly disobeying your professor, sneaking around in the middle of a battle, endangering a school broom (Ron snorted) and probably saving the Wizarding world, 50 points to each of you, now get back and clean your boots when you go in, before Filch catches you!"

She beamed and winked at them again, before walking away.

"Strange…" Neville said.

"Maybe she got hit with some confounding charm…" Ron supplied.

"Maybe somebody gave her a good shag last night," Luna added and Harry coughed.

Their post-battle cheerfulness however was quickly swept away when more and more bodies were placed into the great hall for relatives to find. The staff was rushing around and the students who had returned from their hideout were curiously looking around.

Harry sat on a bench at the Hufflepuff table, where the less dangerously wounded were "stored" until Madam Pomfrey and the other healers would tend to them. Owls were rushing in every minute, mostly from those parents who had not yet managed to storm the building.

At the Gryffindor table Molly Weasley was helping tending to the wounded. After all, a mother of seven children, two born pranksters included, had to know one thing or the other about healing and reversing hexes gone awry. Just then a young healer came bustling over to him. Harry pointed at his ankle, which had meanwhile nearly doubled in size and the healer nodded, before fixing it with a simple spell. It itched a little as the bones mended together and he had to use a smelly salve to reduce the swelling.

The magnitude of today's events had not yet sunk in, but he already feeling distinctly light-headed. Hearing a rustling of cloth beside him, he looked up to see Daphne waddle over to him, a hand on her very obviously pregnant belly, looking slightly put out.

Seeing him more-or-less unharmed, she visibly relax, but suddenly she yelped and looked at him with wide eyes. And then she grew very pale.

"Harry?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" he smiled, trying to hug her, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think it's time…" she said faintly.

"For what – OH!" his eyes widened, "Shit!"

"Are there any problems?" Hooch's inquisitive voice asked from the side.

"You could say so, professor!" But whatever he wanted to say after that was forgotten, when she hand gripped his arm and he heard her water break. "Hurry!" Harry yelled at Hooch, who was looking at Daphne wide-eyed.

"Dear, that's really not my competence… POPPY!"

* * *

AN: Now, some people might find this very cliche, but I assure you it is vital for the story that the babe is born on the day of Voldymoldy's death. Is that enough of a hint? Come on, review! 


	39. 4,06 From One Mess To The Other

_**39) From one Mess to the Other

* * *

**_

The nurse had acted immediately. Since the healers from St. Mungos had the situation pretty much under control, but the infirmary was full, they went to 'their room', which had changed slightly to also harbour some medical equipment. Poppy seemed satisfied with it anyway.

The birth itself was not an easy one. Daphne was in pain and the cramps came quickly and with a rapidly increasing frequency, so that Poppy estimated it would be a short mess.

Harry had held her hand throughout the whole process until he was shoved aside by some other healers who tried to stabilize his girlfriend.

She made it, if barely.

Afterward there seemed to be a rift between them he had never thought possible. The silence was uncomfortable, while she went to sleep without ever holding her baby.

The baby did not scream. Harry had worried at first, but Poppy quickly reassured him his son was alright. So he had a son…

A healer came back in and carried his child, cleaned up and wrapped in a light blue blanket. Harry carefully took him and peeked into the folds of the bundle.

It was… tiny, so frail and cute and wonderful and… made good use of its lungs. Daphne growled from her bed and turned at him with an tired, angry face.

"What?" he asked and tried to calm his son, who whimpered unhappily.

"Can't you shut it up?" she snapped and he flinched.

"No, and he's probably hungry. Maybe you should let him drink?" he tried and Daphne frowned.

"Fine," she sat up against the headboard. He tried to help her, but she told him to leave her alone and he stepped back. Edgily she held out her arms to take him and he settled the baby in her arms. His bad feeling intensified, when she regarded the child with cold eyes. When she lifted him to her breast, he started to suck immediately and she huffed.

He swallowed and looked at her and she looked back, her face hurt.

"I don't want it," she suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he asked bewildered.

"There is something off with it, I can feel it!" She proclaimed unhappily. "This child is evil!"

"Don't be silly," he tried, but the joke died on his lips when she abruptly handed him his son back.

"I can't hold him!"

"What are you on about? This is ridiculous!" He yelled at her and the baby began to cry again. "Are you completely mad?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? SORRY? Just a few hours ago I thought everything would finally be fine and now you tell me my chid is-"

"Possessed! I know it, I feel it!", she screamed.

"That's hardly possible," he said coolly.

"Still…"

"If you did not want him from the beginning, why didn't you say so? Was all this a joke?" He yelled at her and Madam Pomfrey, who had just entered the room, looked at them angrily.

"Would you two stop yelling? This is completely unbecoming!",the nurse admonished them sternly.

"I CERTAINLY won't raise that bastard! He's evil, I can feel it. Get it AWAY from me!" she repeated herself and Pomfrey shook her head sadly. They stared at each other silently.

"Fine!" Harry spat eventually. "You'll know where to find us should you change your mind!" He walked toward the door, before turning back again. "BUT – if you decide you might want to know your son after all in some years… you can FORGET IT! Bitch!" He cradled his son closer to him and exited the room that was so full of negative energy it was probably close to imploding. Storming down the corridor he had barely missed Pomfrey's yelling behind him.

"Yes?" He stopped and looked at the nurse.

"It is not my butterbeer what just transpired in there, but I wanted to give you some advice and also practical help, before you rush off like that," the nurse gasped, out of breath.

"That'd be good, I suppose," Harry admitted. He had let his temper get the better of him again.

"Some, especially young, mothers in circumstances like these feel overpowered with the idea of having a child. She might reconsider once she calmed down. Don't do anything rash now, please. For the good of your child."

"Yes, madam," he replied seriously.

"And secondly I wanted to give you a kind-of starter kit for childcare. I know you have already prepared yourself, but there are some more books with every-day advice and the like, as well as self-cleaning diapers, baby-powder, a bottle – I included some milk from Miss Greengrass. A house-elf will bring suitable food to you as long as you reside on Hogwarts grounds. After the end of term you'll need to make your own arrangements. Your son will need sleep for now and I'll come by your dorm before dinner. Generally, if you still have any questions, please come by my office anytime," she sighed and he nodded, before going back to Gryffindor.

Only now he grew aware of the implications of his rather hasty leave. Carefully adjusting his child in his arms, he took the shortest way up to the dorm. It was already late afternoon and everybody was busy somewhere, so nobody paid him attention or the bundle in his arms.

Once back in his dorm, he placed his son in the middle of his bed and carefully covered him with the edge of his comforter. In the bag Poppy had given him he found some overalls in pastel colours. Selecting a light green one with snitches on it he figured out how to put it on his son best and eventually had him changed. He woke up, but at least didn't scream. Harry carefully looked at his son for the very first time.

All ten fingers and toes where there, he had already counted while changing him. His skin was very fair and blotchy-red. Black hairs were already sprouting on his head and promised to be as untameable as Harry's one day. His eyes were a deep, emerald green and sparkled like tiny jewels.

And he needed a name. On that he needed to talk to Daphne about, since they had not yet made a final decision, still not knowing whether it would be a boy or girl.

But they had made a list: where had he left it again?

Too tired to search he cuddled up next to his son (HIS SON!) and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Suprise, suprise - and nobody likes it. But then Daphne wasn't exactely that great before either... or was she? Whaddaya think? R&R! 


	40. 4,07 The Choices That We Make

_**40) The Choices That We Make

* * *

**_

Severus was slowly walking over the battlegrounds. All over the place there were still many witches and wizards searching for wounded relatives or friends. Bodies had been put together in long lines to be identified. In some cases that would be impossible. His robes and boots were stained with mud and soaking wet, but he did not bother. The cold was creeping through his numb legs, but he could not feel. Exhaustion was nearly overpowering his tired stride, but he would not give in. Not yet, not now.

He knew he was here. Sometime during the battle he had seen his fair hair blowing in the wind. In a small fracture of time it had lit up between the dark clothed fighters and disappeared again. Then he had been facing the lake at whose bank he was now standing. The sun had sunken a while ago, but the many lights floating around and reflecting on the water were enough for his trained eye.

Between the piles of corpses he could hear the flies humming and his heart clenched at the idea that his beloved was in between one of them. But he refused to give up yet! Using a ring Lucius had once given him back then (which he never had the heart to throw away although it was a risk) he used the point-me charm again, which surprisingly led him away from the open and closer to a copse of wood between the gamekeeper's hut and the lake. Carefully creeping through the undergrowth, he thought he saw something blinking near the water. Coming closer, he saw it was a man. He was half lying in the water, half on a large root. His hair was dirty and clinging to his face, but still there was no mistake possible.

It was Lucius.

A glow-worm was tumbling over his hand in which he still clutched a shiny white wand that certainly was not his.

Extremely relived, and finally feeling the strain of the day(s), Severus knelt down next to him and felt his pulse. Although Lucius felt terribly cold, a steady, strong beating responded to Severus' gentle touch. Dragging his unconscious lover out of the water he shed his outer robes and wrapped them around the freezing form, before leaning against the other side of the tree trunk where the ground was dry.

He awoke later when a voice nearby startled him. Looking up, he saw his long-term colleague Minerva towering over him – them – with a slight frown on her weary face. Realising that he was still "hiding" in the woods with an obviously escaped (whether from prison or St. Mungos, it meant the same) ex-Death Eater. For one moment his worry about his lover's welfare welled up and he carefully checked on his condition. Although far from well, Lucius seemed relatively healthy, if still unconscious.

"Minerva, I-" he tried to explain, while searching for his wand just in case…

"Don't, Severus," she sighed. "I'm here on Albus' wishes."

"What is happening?" he inquired.

"The minister has arrived and is sprouting his nonsense everywhere. As if HE had slain this battle, ridiculous, really, this man – well, anyway, Albus can't come down himself for obvious reason, but he asks you to come by his office as soon as possible. He mentioned he could try and see, if there is a possibility of getting Lucius pardoned, although with a double escape and everything… Be that as it may, he expects you to show up soon. I believe the aurors are still searching for somebody here, since St. Mungos has meanwhile noticed that a sister was missing and found paralysed in the guise of Lucius Malfoy," she furrowed her brow.

Severus nodded, feeling slightly dejected. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's the choices that he made," she said stiffly and walked away.

He snorted behind her. Hugging his lover's still form closer to him shook his head, smiling sadly, "No Minerva," he said to himself, "it's the choices that we make!"

And Lucius seemed to smile in his arms. Taking heart, he silently wished his friend and mentor goodbye, before cautiously grasping the small black pearl that was tied into a strand behind his ear. "Goodbye, Albus, and thank you," he whispered, before the secret portkey whisked them away.

* * *

On his bed in Gryffindor Tower a boy was sleeping peacefully. Another boy was gazing at him with wide, green eyes and a small frown appeared on his small face, before he started to wail…

* * *

AN: This was the alst chapter, guys. There's still the epilogue to come and the story screams for a sequel. (Un)fortunately I'm currently engrossed in a different project (another fiction), so it'll have to wait for a bit.

Love, LCiel


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue (some month later)**

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the leaves above. Birds were singing, monkeys screeching, insects chirping. The wind was playing with the enormous crowns of the ancient trees many metres above the soft ground. Decaying leaves and ferns covered the earth and billions of flowers, ranks, leeches and fungi grew under, over and around the magnificent trunks and branches. The whole forest was humming with the voices of hundreds of different animals.

Amidst the rising vegetation a sparkling rivulet tumbled down the hillside between the roots of the trees. At its bank a man was crouching over a stony spot in the shallow water and gazing into the reflecting surface of the river. His long, radiant blonde hair, although it had started to grey out at the temples, shone like gold in the afternoon sun and with his tanned skin he would remind a passing traveller of one of the ancient deities of the forest.

He wore simple white breeches, ends tucked into lean, black dragonhide boots, and a loose blue shirt.

A second man was leaning against a tree trunk not far by, flipping the pages of the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. A slow smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he put the paper away into a pocket of his wide, flowing robes. The thin, black linen wrapped around his broad shoulders nicely and ended at knee length. The matching black trousers were equally tucked into high dragonhide boots. The most striking difference between the two men was the inky black, slightly wavy hair of the latter, as well as his much lighter skin.

His thoughtful, dark eyes followed his companion, who had risen from the riverbank and was now slowly walking towards him. In his hand he held a sandy, shimmering stone.

Placing it into his lover's pocket he rose one eyebrow and pulled out the Prophet. Reading the headline on the front-page, he frowned and then snorted in light amusement.

Handing the newspaper back to his lover, he stepped around the tree and waited for the other to follow. Hand in hand, following the overgrown path through the forest, they encountered some of the children from the local village heading for the stream to play, before the forest closed in around them and the path lay in silence once again…

* * *

**Quotes:**

"_Those who wander are not always lost." (J.R.R. Tolkien)_

"_He is my darkness and I am his shadow.", taken from a fiction by Shadows Redrum_

"_Three essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love and something to hope for." (Joseph Addison, 1672-1719)_

"_War does not determine who is right, only who is left." (Bertrand Russel)_

"_Reality is frequently inaccurate." (Douglas Adams)_

"_Death is more universal than life; everyone dies, but not everyone lives." (A. Sachs)_

"_A friends is someone who knows all about you and still likes you." (E. Hubbard)_

"_If you judge someone, you have no time to love them." (Mother Teresa)_

"_Imagination is more important than knowledge." (Albert Einstein)

* * *

_

There is little more to say,

but if I may:

All things must come to pass,

all dreamsare spent

it's time to wake up,

this is the end.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story,

I truly appreciate it. Please review and let me now how you liked/ disliked it.

L'Ciel / Emma Grant


End file.
